


"Why Won't You Smile at Me?" Special

by Byuugyyi_Mijnuijo



Series: "Why Won't You Smile at Me?" [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Love Triangle, Other, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere!Dimentio, Yandere!Jevil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byuugyyi_Mijnuijo/pseuds/Byuugyyi_Mijnuijo
Summary: This extends off of the previously expanded upon world of "Why Won't You Smile at Me?" This is a bit of a "What if?" Type scenario that adds a second yandere to the mix, Dimentio from Super Paper Mario.  To understand the story it is highly recommended to atleast have read up to chapter 10 of "Why Won't You Smile at Me?" to make any sense.None of this is canon to the actual "Why Won't You Smile at Me?" Story and is just speculative stupid. This also includes a Q & A I did on Quotve for my story that has long since past but you may read it if you wish.





	1. The Second Fool

The pink leaves crunched underneath your steady feet. The plants surrounding you giggling at your useless efforts to break free from your wooded prison. You groan slapping your hand against your tired mug. It was your first day patrolling the forest with Rudinn and you managed to get lost...

That dust bunny just had to steal your library book, didn’t they? And of course, you rushed in after them, ignoring the snake that called out for you to return.

You duck and weaved through the underbrush of the forest keeping your sights on the tricky bunny running in front of you. Then, the world fell under you. Your body fell to the ground with a mighty thud and the bunny skipped on with his stolen goods, leaving you alone.

You dusted off the layer of dirt on your clothes after that hard fall, furious at the little thief that got away. After that, you came to the harsh realization that you had no clue where you were after that high-intensity pursuit. You have been wandering around these woods for what seems like years with no sign of civilization anywhere…

God, you were starting to hate nature...

Your eyes narrow glaring at the identical trees around you. You glance around, moving rapidly from one area to the next. You bite your lip, sweat trickling down your forehead. You swear that the more you try to escape this endless maze the more the twigs drag you further inside.

The breeze made the branches whistle at you, mocking you and your inability to return to civilization. Your hands tighten into a fist, gritting your teeth. Trapped in the forest with no guaranteed way of getting back to the castle.

Except… Thinking it over a bit... This morning Jevil had informed you that the two of you were going to go for a picnic in the garden. Which means that if you didn't show up Jevil was going to search the entire castle for your presence… and eventually, find out that you never came back from your patrol...

Jevil was going to rescue you… wasn’t he?

God dammit! He was going to hold this over your head.. He might even as go so far as forcing you to never patrol outside the castle again...

How could this day get any worse?

In the midst of the sounds of the swaying trees and the occasional starwalker birds aggressive screeches, a loud thump graced your ears. Your mouth goes agape, eyebrows lowering. What in the dark world was that? The noise didn’t have the weight of a falling tree but there was a rough texture to the sound that made you cringe just thinking about it.

A faint moan of pain slithers through the air. Your eyes widen, adrenaline pouring into your veins. That sounded like a darkner... You turn over to the wooded area where the voice emerged and quickly start sprinting over there. From the weak nature of that cry, it sounded like whoever that was must be in critical condition. Maybe even just moments away from turning to dust!

The forest clears away, a small spot of the forests land free from the clutches of the tall barked plants. Much more importantly however you could make out a pastel yellow and purple in that treeless area that stood out like a sore thumb against the magenta and black shades of the wilderness. Your teeth grind against each other as you hasten your movements to the injured darkner.

Coming closer, you can make out a large yellow and purple striped jester hat with a matching cape on an individual whose face was planted into the dirt. The color and style of the dressing of this mysterious darkner definitely ring a bell.

Perhaps, this poor sap was one of Jevil’s fans?

You push that thought aside as you reach the fallen body of the stranger and kneel before them studying their clothing. The outfit has worn, burned edges and holes of all sizes litter it's surface the distinct scent of soot fills the air. 

Your throat tightens, as your stomach curls in on itself from the state of disarray, the attire bares... it looks like some high-level pyromancy spells had hit him dead on… with some clear explosive damage to boot.

The worst part though was the utter lack of magic you could feel inside of him… he must have performed quite the spell for that to happen...

Whatever happened to him… It couldn't have been pretty...

Any semblance of liquid leaves your mouth as you recall what the first step of helping a downed darkener was. You were to lay them down flat on their back, then raise their legs up to keep blood flowing to their brains… which would require you to touch the mysterious fool.

The skin on your hands was already screaming in protest. It did not help that this darkners uniform made you think of that idiot Jevil… You swear to god if that troublesome fool is playing a prank on you… You will rip off his arms from the sockets and beat him till he’s a pile of dust.

You brace yourself as you make contact with the darkner, easily flipping him over and laying him down on his back. Your eyes are drawn towards his facial features...

All color drains from your face as you nearly jump out of your skin.

I-Is that his face?

It was a theater mask… one-half black… one-half white… But there were no eye or mouth holes… The mask would have been completely blank if it wasn't for the spider web of cracks covering its surface.

A shudder crawls up your spine. Darkners do have a heavy variety of shapes and features but…

You had never seen one that looked so… horrifying.

You turn your head away, not wanting to see that morbid vestige any longer. Getting back to work, you scoot over to get in a better position for moving his legs. You curiously lift up one of his black pants legs wanting to see the possible damage that was afflicted on his body. 

Deep cuts and gashes are sown into his tattered flesh but you weren’t as concerned with it was you should have… There was something ELSE that was quite disturbing

There was no blood.

Not a drop of the crimson liquid exited his wounds. Your eyes narrow confusion coating your face, but you don’t have time to dwell on that fact. You let go of the pants leg and grab both of his knees. You bend his black legs into a triangular position, then quickly let go a sigh of relief existing your mouth.

That's the hard part out of the way…

You move back over the side of the fallen fool. You shake your hands out then crack your knuckles, warming up your magic before you use it. You hold your hands a little more than an inch away from your patient. “Life shelter…” You mumble out, it was a bit amateurish to have to say the spell out loud to use it but if it works... it works.

A stinging sensation fills up your chest cavity and cranes down through your arms. You grit your teeth when the invisible energy flows out of your hands. Healing always left you feeling a little tender afterward. Nothing too bad but it was enough to feel unpleasant…

The tingles exit slowly out of your fingertips bringing your magic to the one you were trying to help. The darkner twitches under your magic, a sigh of relief exits your mouth… he’s going to make it.

Thank god you heard him when you did. If you didn’t find him… he would have perished for sure…

In the midst of your thoughts, the mysterious stranger underneath you sits up, nearly hitting your face. You scream, not expecting him to start moving this soon in the healing process. With his head turned away from you, he glances around the forest, sweeping through the trees and foliage.

You glare at him returning your arms back to yourself and crossing them over one another. “God. did you have to scare me like that?”

He points his face back at you… showing off two happy looking eyes one yellow, one black… Your mouth opens, your forehead furrowing.

What? How?

Not the mention the giant cracks you had seen only moments ago disappeared without a trace. You haven't healed him enough to clear something like that up...

His eyes locked with yours, and a smile started growing on the blank space his mouth should have been… “Oh…” fell out from your lips, a twinge of awe and horror mixed into it.

How terrifying...

His smile stretched out further across his face. “Ah! So you are the one that saved me from my untimely demise?” His voice was smooth like icing, with a slight French accent to boot. It was a nice change of pace from Jevil’s loud vocals that's for sure. 

You get up off the ground and back up away from the currenty way to close for comfort creepy jester. “Uhhh… Yeah.” You were a bit speechless after…. THAT…

The fool gets up off of the ground, his full body hight being just an inch or two shorter than you. Two large black hands come out from under his cloak, floating in the air without anything connecting them to him. He pats off some of the black dirt that hitched a ride on his clothing and stands up a little straighter. “Ah ha ha… I must thank you for my rescue then, life-giver. I am ever so grateful to reprise my last performance.”

Your eyes narrow confusion reigning supreme on your features. You hold your hand out gesturing to him “You know… I didn’t get to heal you completely right… Hell, you should not be even moving right now…” You pondered out loud. You were only using your spell for half-minute and considering his injuries it should have around five minutes to heal him enough to move...

Something sparkled in his mismatched eyes but you can’t tell what it was. “Ah… I suppose I may be more susceptible to your magic...” His eyes wander around the scenery. “Well, my savior, may you spoil me the name of this dimension?”

You raise an eyebrow “Dimension…” Man, he must have hit his head or something for that to come out of his mouth. “You're in the dark world. Trapped with the rest of us, remember.”

The stranger laughs, his smile staying firmly sewn on his face. “Ah ha ha… Trapped? How amusing…” His head tilts to the side, searching your features. “...Would you care to tell me your name?”

You scratch the back of your neck. “It’s (Y/N).” You stated. Something about this guy felt…. Off to you. It was making you a bit nervous knowing that you are stuck in the woods with him until Jevil shows up...

The darkner claps his hands together. “Ah! (Y/N) that name is like a correctly tuned piano at a school talent show...” he takes a step closer to you, holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to be saved by you.”

You eye the hand wearily, the thought of your skin making contact with his made you want to barf… more so then other handshakes. You step backwards, keeping your eyes glued to his ominous hand. “Sorry… I don’t do handshakes…” You said, a dull edge to your tone.

His grin extends evermore. “ Aha ha ha...Oh come on. I don’t bite.” Your face wrinkles, not happy with his teasing…

“Look I’m just not a fan of them.” You turn your head away, glancing at the wilderness tapping your foot. One thing you never liked about the dark world was the fact that the twilight outside never faded. That made it much harder to guess what time it was…

You kind of wish that Jevil would show up right about now… There was something off about this darkner that you couldn't place. Whether it be his way of speaking, the way his body worked or how similar his and Jevil’s attire looked, one thing was for certain.

You did not trust him...

You twist your head back to him, “What happened to you anyways? Did you battle someone or…?”

The fool brings his hands up in the air, standing on the front of his feet. “A mere battle?... No... It was the ultimate show!...” He stepped closer to you as he laid his hand dramatically on his forehead. “-But I loss my footing on the final paragraph of the play…I suppose my story was a greek tragedy.”

Your lips purse taking a step back away from him, not happy with the cryptic way he explained it... “You know I don’t think you ever told me your name…” You said.

He bows down to you like a servant does to a king. “Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am..” He throws his hands out, curling up one of his legs behind him.”-Dimentio.” You blink, at the unnecessary performance, this darkner is giving just to tell you his name, Dimentio.

Dimentio... What kind of a name was that...?

“Dimentio… ” The name felt sour on your tongue and your taste buds begged you to spit it out, “Pleaser of crowds, huh...” Your eyebrows raise, that getup and that line… “Are you trying to become a joker or something?” You questioned, curiosity brimming in your eyes.

Dimentio once again, takes a step closer to you, resting one of his hands on his chin. “Perhaps~” There was a playful silly edge to his movements and speech.

Your eyes shapen, and you bare your teeth at him.”Could you not?” You growl, his actions reminding you way too much of the first time you and Jevil met… Plus he also dodged your question, once again. 

The jesters mouth smiles wider, tilting his head to the side. “ Ah ha ha ha,,, My, aren't we hot-blooded? Well, well... I suppose that's to be admired." The fools eyeholes point directly at your face, His feet move forward, making the gap between you two ever so smaller. “Ah ha ha… How strange is it. “

You quickly try to retreat backward, but your movement is stopped by a solid mass behind you, Taking a peek behind you, the black bark of the trees that proliferated this land stood proudly in your way. You frown at the inconveniently placed plant.

“... that you stumbled across me amongst this never-ending sea of wood…” Dimentio continues, your soul stops beating as you feel his warm breath on your face as he spoke. You slowly bring your eyes back to him color draining from your face.

His mask-like face filled up your vision, his facial features keeping the same happy grin and eyes that gave away no other emotions. “...Could it be that destiny has caressed our meeting with her uncut nails?” His tone tried to be reassuring, but you could sense something… unpleasant underneath his calming vocals.

Your lip quivers, as you press your back further into the tree. The rapid beating of your heart is deafening. You slowly start moving your arm back, only for his hand to come up and block off your movement.“Ah ha ha ha… Not so feisty anymore are we… ha ha ha… You're shaking like a small dog after kindergarten show and tell.” He teases, inching his face closer and closer to yours.

Inside your head, you were screaming cold bloody murder. What the hell does this bastard think he’s doing!? Sweat poured down your forehead and you could feel bile rising in the back of your throat…

“What a little scaredy-cat… is physical contact like small beavers gnawing at your toes?” Dimentio jeers, making fun of your seemingly ridiculous reaction. One of his hands start moving up to your face. You close your eyes, not wanting to see his fingers stroke your face. A whimper emerges from your lips…

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ARE?” Wait that’s Jevil voice! Your eyes shoot open, a relief filling up your soul. You never thought you would be this happy to hear his voice...

A spade appears over Dimentio’s head and zips towards him, but he steps over to the side and the spade digs into the ground in front of you. “Ah ha ha… Was that supposed to be a surprise attack?” Dimentio mocks. A couple of feet away you can see Jevil levitating in the air…

And boy... he did NOT look happy.

His eyes were wide with the smallest pupils you had ever seen on him. He was grinding his sharp teeth on top of each other, and his eyebrows sloped downwards as he stared at the other jester.

A sudden fear strikes your soul… That is a quite… murderous rage… but even then you were relieved to see him. “Hey, Jevil!” You call out, walking away from the tree He looks over at you, anger dissipating and a grin forming on his face, 

“MY WORLD!!!” Jevil yells out catapulting himself at you. Your eyes go wide and you duck down, arms covering your head. He slams into the tree behind you, causing several cracks to move down the bark of the tree from the solid hole he formed.

Dimentio looks between the both of you, his smile gaining more space on his face… “Aha ha ha ha… what a twisted looking mirror image of me…” His hand comes up to cup his laughing mouth. “Ha ha ha ha… (Y/N) is THIS your lover?” A rage the likes of which the dark world had never seen fills your veins. You quickly stand up, glaring at him, and crossing your arms.

You open your mouth to speak but then Jevil, teleports in next to you. He throws his arms around your shoulders making you cringe from the contact. Over time, You have started to get a bit better at handling Jevil’s touches … but hell you did not like them. He turns his nose up at Dimentio, clutching you close to his side.

“YES, YES, I AM!!” Jevil exclaimed as if it was a fact. You grab his arm tossing it off of you, and you narrow your eyes at the nuisance. “No, no you are not!!” You state, pointing a finger at him. Jevil’s expression darkens and he tilts his head at you.

“WHAT? WERE YOU SECRETLY ENJOYING BEING PINNED TO THE TREE BY HIM?” Jevil tried to keep a playful tone in the sentence but it was obvious how upset he was just saying it out loud.

You shake your head, stomping your foot on the ground. “No!... You know how I feel about that sort of thing! Why the hell would this guy change that?” You yell out, furious about him even thinking that was possible.

Dimentio laid his hand on his chest, spreading out his fingers. “Oh my... You two even sound like a couple who is threatening divorce for the third time this month.” He giggles out. You groan resting your temple in your hands.

Two jesters are two too many…

You raise your head back up and hold out your arm to jevil. “Can we just talk about what happened when we get back to the castle, Jevil?” You growl, not wanting to talk about this kind of stuff in front of the other fool.

Jevil takes your hand and you grit your teeth from his touch. He turns his gaze over to the other jester smiling sinisterly, his tail whipping back and forth behind him.”HE HE HE. CAN YOU NOT TELEPORT? DO YOU REQUIRE MY ASSISTANCE?” He states, a mocking tone backing it up.

Dimentio’s meets Jevil with the same type of grin. “Oh yes… my magic has gone with the wind as for now…” Dimentio laments, reciting his words as if he was in a play. “...but the triumphant day it returns… I will be able to do so MUCH more than just teleport.”

Jevil’s eye twitches as he holds out his hand to Dimentio. ‘HA HA. ALL TO EXCITING! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOUR POWER FELLOW JESTER.” His spat out his words like a poison, a fit of vicious anger behind every syllable of the sentence.

Dimentio’s hand comes out and grips the other fools hand.”The feeling is mutual my loud-speaking, mirror.” The smoothness of his voice and the tone he was using made it sound like he was interested in the little challenge that Jevil just presented him. 

Jevil grabs his hand, roughly and turns his face back to you. “MY WORLD, ARE YOU READY, READY?” He asks, his voice much more loving than before. You nod your head at him, a thick frown on your face just thinking about all the explaining you would have to do with jevil for him to be satisfied enough not to strangle him tomorrow.

Jevil laughs at seeing the expression on your face. “UEE HEE HEE!! TOO CUTE, CUTE!” You glare at him balling your other hand into a fist, “Just teleport us already!” You grumbled, suppressing the urge to punch him the face. Your toes curl up as a coldness passes through your body.

Glancing around, you freeze as your eyes lock with Dimentio. His mouth had disappeared leaving the smooth surface of his mask-like face behind something you already found unsettling, but that was topped off with his eyes boring into you with an unreadable expression. As soon as he noticed your gaze on him, his smile formed back on his face, a shudder crawls down your back. 

What the hell?

“HE HE HE! ANYTHING FOR YOU MY WORLD.” Jevil’s voice brings you back to reality and tears you away from your own thoughts.

“ARRIVING IN THE CASTLE IN THREE…” You close your eyes, preparing yourself to teleport before that awful feeling of being watched comes back.

“TWO…” You glance over at Dimentio again, narrowing your eyes at him. Dimentio holds his hand up to his smile kissing it, then throwing his palm out in front of him.

“ONE…” You quickly close your eyes, trying to ignore the spike of adrenaline that just entered your system. As you teleport you think back that... horrible gesture. You didn’t know if he was just joking or if he was serious in that flirtatious action of his… But whatever it was…

You hope you never have to interact with him again...


	2. Rivalry

You make your way up the castle steps, yawning. You rubbed your eyes holding onto the railway of the stairs to steady yourself. You stumble, almost falling on the current step you were on. The world around you was a blur, everything around you making you wish you could get even just five more minutes of precious sleep… Even though, you already got up around two hours later than normal…

You would have gone to sleep at a reasonable time last night but nooooooo…. Jevil had to have you recite everything that happened with yesterday with lightning-like precision and you had to constantly reassure him that you didn’t, in fact, have feelings for the other jester… 

You roll your eyes, snorting at the thought of you having feelings for Dimentio… What? Was his terrifying face and chilling stare too romantic for Jevil? You comb through your tangled web of hair, sighing out of your clenched teeth. He is such a little pest…

Even then that whole blowing a kiss at you thing was a bit far for someone just teasing… Although... he might have just been trying to provoke Jevil. A shudder goes down your body. Thank God, Jevil didn’t notice that... You don’t want to even think about what he would have done…

You trek up the final step and moseying on over to the four suited door. You ball up your fist, knocking it on the door a little more aggressively than normal… Faintly from the other side of the door, you can hear Seam say “Come in! The door is open.” The ghost of a smile plays on your lips, from hearing that calming old man's voice. You grab the doorknob twisting it and pushing the door out of the doorframe. Gazing inside of the Joker's living quarters,

Seam was sitting in his usual spot at the table drinking out of the teacup floating in front of him. That was a standard sight for you to see… What wasn’t normal was the jester sitting adjacent to the purple cat, his own cup being grabbed by his black levitating hand with the pinky held out. Your morning drowsiness peels away in an instant, a cold sweat dripping down your forehead. Your jaw falls open and you rub your eyes, blinking frequently at the purple and yellow fool.

“Dimentio?” You ask, not sure if you were just imagining the clown in front of you. Dimentio lowers the cup of tea down to the small plate on top of the furniture, tilting his head at you. “Ah, so the medic arrives... majestic as a man picking up a french fry he knocked on the floor and eating it.” His velvety vocal cords were like a knife to the skull.

A tension fills your body, the main thing you learned from Jevil was that jesters were always unpredictable… and considering the actions, Dimentio did last night. You didn’t want to know what else this fool had up his sleeves… Although he doesn't have arms… so he could never have sleeves- Whatever! He is just bad news for you.

You close the door behind you, shaking off Dimentio’s nonsensical statement. You face towards the calm doll, utter bewilderment blazing in your features, “Why is he here?” You ask lifting up your arm and pointing a finger at the fool. 

Dimentio shakes his head, tsking your actions. “How rude…” He lifts the teacup back to his lips, greedily sipping more of the delicious liquid.

A mischievous grin stretches on Seam’s face, He giggles resting his head in the middle of his paw. “Well, (Y\N) he has a very good reason to be here…” Seam shuffles in his seat, moving to a more comfortable position. His face, revolves over to yours, his button eyes twinkling. “... He's the third Joker after all.” He states, bringing the porcelain dinnerware to his mouth as if he didn't just spout out that bit of insanity.

If you were drinking something you would have done a spit take. You felt like someone just sucker punched you in the gut. Your eyes, open as wide as dinner plates. “What!?” You yell out in disbelief.

Questions circle your thoughts faster than you could react. How could he have possibly become a joker with his magic that drained? Does his power regenerate that fast? Even then having him become a joker in under 24 hours of being in the castle was mind boggling!

You shoot your gaze at Dimentio, eyes begging for an explanation for the riddle-like puzzle Seam just told you.

Dimentio rips the cup from his lips, throwing himself back into the chair from his boasting laughter. “Aha ha ha ha… What a stunning look of shock! I dearly wish I could photograph it.” Dimentio jibbed, making a light blush highlight your face.

You cross your arms, glaring at the fool. “Of course I'm shocked!” You yell as you meander over to the table. “How did you become a Joker?” You throw your hands on top of the surface of the table. Everything about this situation made suspicion rise within you.

He taps one of his fingers against his face, playfulness radiating off of him. “Ah ha ha…well, I am a rather charming character…” He states, with a flirtatious vibe. Your eye twitches. Charming? He's anything but charming!

Seam levitates his cup back down, his ears sticking out either side of his head. “He hasn't told me a singer detail of why he was hired either...” The teapot floats in the air pouring its liquid into the cat's cup.

“The King of Spades informed me of our new roommate… and that is all I know of the subject.” The serene tone of his voice only confused you even further. Why is he so calm about having a new Joker waltz up with no real explanation. 

While a part of yourself begged you to just leave before he tried something else… the more curious idiotic part of you would not rest until you know what the hell was going on here…

You just knew that you are going to regret this...

You sit down on Seams couch, moving as far away from the adjacent jester as you could. “That sounds like something he would do...” You mutter rolling your eyes. You had more than a couple of questions about this freak… and you were going to have them answered! A determination flows in you that is quickly undermined by a freezing cold entering your bloodstream.

You felt this same feeling last night when Dimentio was… staring at you... 

The teapot flies over to the unused cup on the silver platter in the middle of the table, emptying its liquids inside of it

Dimentio places his teacup on the table inching himself closer to you. “You speak of me as if I'm not right here…” He states, a distastefulness underlining to his words clear in his pronunciation of them.

The teacup floats in the air and sits itself down in front of you. You cover the cup with your hands, the warmth of the cup feeling nice against your cold skin.

You curse at yourself under your breath… Why are his eyes so… powerful against you?... And why his stare… somehow even worse than Jevil’s?

You force yourself to turn around and face him. You sharply narrow your eyes at him, grinding your teeth together. “What's the point in talking to you about anything if you are never going to give a straightforward answer?” You growl out, trying to intimidate his stare away from you.

Dimentio's grin gains ground on his face. He brings his hands over to hold up his own mask-like face. “Oh?.... Is the feisty healer interested in gathering more information about me?” His buttery voice held a playful vibe that made you want to strangle the bastard… he should know how badly his gaze is affecting you… yet here he sits acting like an innocent bystander in your torment.

The sharp tone of Seam's chair grating the floor brings you back to reality.“I’m sorry to interrupt but…” The cat's calls out. You twist your neck over to see him rising out of his chair.

“It is my time to bid you both goodbye...” He stretches his arms out above his head, tensing up his body then releasing it. “I have to get the stage ready for rehearsal…” He tilts his head, button eyes twinkling. ”...is that alright with you two?”

Your eyebrows fly upwards on your face, a ball of anxiety forming in your gut. Seam is leaving you alone with... HIM? This jester that he just met yesterday? You could have sworn Seam was more cautious than this...

Dimentio nods to the purple magician, his eternal smile stretching out further. “Oh yes! That will be just fine…” He tilts his face over to you. “...right, (Y/N)?” While his happy theater mask face would have wanted you to think that the statement was just clarifying if you were ok with what was happening. You could sense that it was anything but that…

You wanted to say no. Think about it you would be in this room with this stranger who pinned you on a tree in your first meeting! It would be an awful idea to say yes! ...But if you said yes you would have a good opportunity to learn more about how he became a Joker and what was up with his attitude towards you… and you are a slave to your curiosity...

You spit out a quick “Yes…” and lift the teacup to your lips, making the bitter blueberry tasting of the tea flow down your throat. It helped keep down the knot of panic growing in your stomach at bay. You always made the worst choices, didn’t you…

Seam grins, his orange button eyes twisting. “I will take my depart now…. Thank you both for having tea with me this morning.” He sincerely states, making your heart sink thinking about how you slept through most of it….He holds his paw up clashing his finger and thumb together making a snapping sound echo around you and the doll's body disappears.

You lower the edge of the cold cup from your lips, having drunk all of its insides. You place the cup gently on the table, placing your elbows on its surface and crochet your fingers together. You lean your head against the structure you made out of your arms and look over suspiciously at Dimentio.

“What were you going to do if I didn’t say yes?” You say, seriousness coating your features. Dimentio, slaps his hand over his crisp smile, gasping. “Oh my! You say that like I was threatening you!...” He slips his hand off of his face, smiling wider than before. “Although… This makes it much easier…”

You gulp, the dark undertones of his statement-making you question your decision to let Seam leave even more than you already did. “What do you mean by that?” You said, trying to keep up your tough persona.

Dimentio scoots out of his chair, and adrenaline suddenly fills up your veins. He streaks his fingers against the finish of the table, drawing small smiley faces on its surface. “It's easy to see through my crack in the wall that peers into your life that… you don’t share the same feelings that this… Jevil character feels for you... correct.”

You purse your lips, unable to take your eyes off of the trickster. ”Where are you going with this?” You cross your arms and lean back on the fluffy sofa, keeping a stern glare on the jester.

Dimentio claps his hands together, chuckling. “As you wish, life-giver…” The fool raises a fist to his face and clears his throat. “ I thought that this… favor may be the best way to… show my gratitude to my little savior…”

He clenches his face in his hands, eyes piercing right through your soul. “I want to erase this little… blight on your life… no more having to deal with his insistent whining or nail on a chalkboard vocal cord… but it would make him dirty deed so much easier if I had your… help on this expedition..”

He holds out his black floating hand to you, just waiting for you to shake it. “Do you accept my generous offer?” His voice was casual as if he was asking to go out for some coffee or just asking you to watch some kids. Which made the situation even more disturbing...

Your eyes widen jaw-dropping open. Your mind couldn't process what he was saying. Was he joking or… No... he wouldn't have said it like that if he wasn't serious. Your face darkens horror dawning on it.“N-no…” You whisper, scared that your negative answer might set him off.

If he said it like this was a normal thing for him… Then…

How many has he “erased” before?

Dimentio takes a firm step closer to the couch, retreating his hand back to him. You try to wiggle further to the other side causing the fool to erupt into a fit of giggles. “Aha ha ha ha… So agitated around me like an abused child… let me guess, you’re like that because my outfit is reminiscent of his?”

You put on a mask of anger trying to force down the deadly towering fear in your soul. You sneer at the jester, forehead furrowing. “No! I’m like that because you pinned me onto a goddamn tree!” You yell out, your faked fury overtaking your speech.

Dimentio tilts his head, a strange spark in his eyes you couldn't place. “Oh right… I did do that didn’t I?...” His smile grows twice as large, his predator-like gaze locked onto you. “My… how delightful that was…” His voice drawls on, which set off even more alarm bells in your mind and tore off your false persona. It was like he was tasting the words and wanted to savor the contents of them.

You were like a deer in the headlights, frozen by his mismatched eyes. They were pools that never shined out any specific emotion… Your body quivered in its seat, your hands clutched the surface of the couch. He… wasn’t trying to tease you when he blew that kiss… was he? Did he actually... like you?!

Dimentio took another step closer, making your body jump in your seat. “...You really do have feelings for that distorted mirror don’t you…?” He traces the smile on his face with his finger, sending chills down your spine. “How… UNFORTUNATE…”

You never thought you would be scared of anyone more then Jevil. You never thought that anyone else could make you squirm more than Jevil. You never thought that you would worry for Jevil… This is something you weren't prepared for in the slightest.

Dimentio laughs, shaking his head back and forth.”You really should be less wary of me, life bringer. I just wanted to remove something I perceived as an obstacle in your life. I was doing it out of the goodness of my heart.” His speech is soft and gentle, clearly trying to soothe your tense state even though It only served to upset you even more…

Here you are, face to face with Satan himself while Jevil was just one of his devils.

Why did you have to save him…?

You can feel arms snake around your waist.

“A private conversation? How fun, fun...” Jevil’s voice pipes up, dribbling venom and possessiveness with every syllable that he says. His grip on you tightens as he rests his head on top of yours. “Are you trying to replace me with THEM… my world?” He states, anger and fear dancing in his tone. 

Dimentio tilts his head, staring at the other fools arms around you. “Oh, my dear mirror, you shouldn’t be surprised.” His hand reaches out to the table gripping it harshly. “... I bet anyone could treat them better than YOU!”

Fear swells up in your eyes, and you try to squirm out of Jevil’s deadly grasp, but he has an iron grip on your body. “(Y/N)... IS THIS TRUE…?” His voice calls out, a feeling of betrayal lining his jealous tone.

You couldn't think with the suffocating feeling of Jevils arms wrapped around you, coiled tight like a snake. The sound of your soul pulsating was deafening in your ear. You felt like you were drowning… “I-I… N-No” You stutter out, your throat tightening not allowing any other words to escape.

Dimentio laughs, his smile growing out even further. “See! Look how they squirm in your hands like a worm being grabbed by a toddler. That worm would say anything to be let free…”

Growls emitted from the jester above you, shaking your core “YOU DID SOMETHING TO THEM, THEM!!! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU, YOU WALTS IN!!” Jevil screams out, deeper and louder than his normal.

Dimentio drags his fingers over the side of his face. “Oh?... If I upset your little balancing act so easily… maybe it was meant to tip over.”

Jevil moves down and nuzzles his face into the side of your head. “NO… MY WORLD IS MINE, MINE!...” You whimper from his touch and try to move your headway but Jevil only leans in closer continuing his loving assault.

You can see Dimentio’s head twitch and his grip on the table causes a crack to cascade across the surface. “You shouldn't torture them like that~” He sings out, and a pit forms in your stomach. Oh no... he really does like you then...

Jevil cackles evilly, removing his head form yours. “NU-HA!! OH! JEALOUS, JEALOUS ARE YOU!!” Jevil lets go of his solid grip on your body and he throws his hands up to your face, holding it with the same strength he did with your frame.

“... THAT YOU CAN’T DO THIS-” He drips his tongue out of his mouth. Wetness falls upon your cheek, as his tongue connects with your crying face. You scream and move your head away from the mad darkner's licking. He jerks your head back, his fingers digging into your faces flesh. You could feel his tongue leave behind a trail of slime on you as it dragged itself up.

You whimper and force your eyes shut unwilling to see the edge of Jevil’s face in your line of sight. But something cold hits your other cheek, pressing down hard… You wince eyes shutting ever tighter… Then you feel something warm and wet peek out of the coldness caressing your skin. You can feel the urge to vomit traveling up your esophagus… You pray that that awful sensation isn’t what you think it is...

Jevil tongue leaves your face abruptly far away from where you thought he would end his tasting. His hands release your face, as all around you seems to quiet. The heavy frantic beats of your soul were the only thing stopping you from thinking that you've gone deaf.

"Y o u…” He whispers out, with a hatred that not even the King of Spades could match. Your lips quiver as you realize that your prediction was most likely correct. You peep through your eyelids, a tear dropping out of your eye. Dimentio’s freezing lips were planted firmly on your cheek.

H-he kissed you?!

Dimentio removes his lips from your skin and ducks as a clubs suit rips through the top of the couch. You sharpy exhale out of your nose, anxiety tangling up your mind. Jevil isn’t just angry about this…

Jevil is livid.

You hesitantly glance over towards Jevil, praying for him to have some sense of mercy. All you saw was red. His eyes were a crimson red. Completely… not a splash of yellow in them. His usual smile was exchanged for a furious frown, and all of his typical bouncy was long gone from his face. “T h a t i s M Y w o r l d…”

Just staring in his face makes the pain from those metal shards shoot through your brain. But… this is even worse than the last time. His eyes were not THAT deep of a red compared to what shines before you…

He doesn't even resemble the Jevil you know anymore…

Dimentio raises his head back up, chuckling as if his changed state of being was just a joke. “Oh? Aha ha ha ha… Looks like you are the one choking on the apple core called envy, red eyes…” His hand comes up and strokes your chin. Your hair raised on its ends. His skin felt so, WRONG… The texture was way too fine. Way too angular against yours. It was almost like he was from a different world.

Jevil’s face darkens, lifting up one of his arms in the air and summoning one of his Devilsknife. His grim face smiles, showing off his petrifying pointy teeth. “...H E H E H E!!!” Jevil cackles. any trace of restraint or sanity leaving him.

Your eyes widen immensely, Jevil was going to kill him and… judging by that look on his face, he might dust you too.

In a split second you force your arms up and lean over as you wrap them around Jevil’s small frame, you grit your teeth from the contact… but it’s the only thing you could think of doing at that moment. 

He tenses up in your arms, and a bead of sweat falls down your face as you wonder if your idea didn’t work. “... Jevil.” You mumble out of your hoarse throat, hoping that saying his name might snap him out of it. “Mine~” He grumbles the devilsknife clattering on the floor. He throws his arms around you and melts into your embrace.

“Ugh! So you reward his insipid temper with warm loving-kindness!” Dimentio scoffs, not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice. Jevil hisses his tail standing straight on its end. “I WIN, WIN! THEY LIKE ME MORE!” Jevil claimed to the other jester, sticking his tongue out at him.

“That is only because they are forced to spend every living moment with you. You are like a little girl that cries crocodile tears every time mother has to take her favorite doll away to wash it.” Dimentio taunts, which sadly fit your predicament to a tee.

“Aha ha ha ha. I promise given enough time I will snatch your toy up and stitch up the holes you so gracelessly left on their fabric.” The way he referred to you as a toy was terrifying. Did he think of you just as a plaything he could mess with? Not to mention the unprecedented confidence he said that with.

Jevil’s grasp on you loosens with his words and you rip yourself out of his arms. You dive away from the two jesters not wanting to be in arm's length of them and hit the ground with an audible thunk. Your soul trembles for a moment, worried of one of them getting mad at your moved presence but when you gaze back at them their eyes are deadlocked on each other. 

Jevil’s eyes conveying distant and hate for the darkner in front of him while Dimentio’s eyes gave out nothing but the happiness his eyes were predisposed to telling.

Jevil floats up in the air, holding his face in both of his hands. “BWA HA HA!! YOU REALLY WANNA PLAY THIS GAME WITH ME, ME?” His voice held an eerie sinister playfulness. His face darkens, one of his eyes twitching in its socket.

A shudder runs down your spine just looking at his pure unadulterated hate staining Jevil’s gaze. It wasn't a destructive hate like before no. It was a cold calculated hatred.

You drag yourself up to your feet trying to make as little noise as possible. You could see the door close by if you were able to get there without alerting either of the fools you could be freed from this clown hell. You ease away from the rivaling fools, keeping an eye on them and one on your escape route.

Dimentio’s smile grows wider as he flies off the ground into the air with Jevil. “Oh, I’m already shuffling the cards…” His smooth voice was framed with deviousness and mischief;

You inch closer and closer to the door behind you, eyeing the jesters wearily. You crack the door open, and a screeching squeak sound fills the air. Oh no, they most certainly could hear that from a mile away. You hold your breath as you look up at the jesters, terrified that one of them heard that.

Jevil chuckles darkly, throwing his head back. “BWA HA HA! WELCOME TO A GAME, GAME YOU WILL NEVER WIN THEN!” He actions showed no indication of caring or noticing the loud sound that just uttered from the hinges of the door.

You let out your held breath grateful that they are so invested in their own rivalry. Not taking any chances, you immediately sprint out of the cracked open door, making the rudinn ranger patrolling the place, look at you funny before carrying on with his routine.

You ran all the way to the stairs and clasp the railway, leaning your body over it to catch your breath. Reality hits you like a baseball bat to the cranium.

Your skin tingles painfully… You hugged Jevil.

Jevil licked you…

Dimentio kissed you…

While you had been getting slightly better about your phobia from Jevil’s constant loving touches…

You are sure as hell we're not prepared for any of that…

Your body is completely covered in their scaring contact. The place Dimentio cold-mask like face placed his lips burned even worse than the rest.

You suck up the tear threatening to leave your eye… No, you can’t cry here... Not where other darkners could watch you…

You shake your head and make your way down the staircase, one thing on your mind.

God, you wanted to take a shower.


	3. Q&A

INT. STAGE. NIGHT OF THE Q&A

A single spotlight falls upon a stool in the middle of the stage, with a standing mic towering over it. All is quiet. The crickets that had front row seats to the show chirp to make the atmosphere even more awkward, until the pitter patter of someone running can be heard.

Author: Oh god! I missed my cue!

The author throws themselves at the stool, toppling it over and grabbing the mic in front of it as she swiftly falls on the floor below. The author scrambles to get back up, while an audience member can be heard asking for their money back.

Author: Okay! I’m here! I’m here-! Only about- (The author looks down at her watch.) 15 minutes late- Oh, God. Dammit!! It’s okay your cool, your cool, Byu...

Author: (Clearing throat.) Hello everyone and welcome to the Q&A you all have been waiting for!

The crowd mummers amongst themselves generally unimpressed with how the author decided to start the show.

Author: Oh… Tough crowd. Alright then! Lets just… Uhhhhh…. (She looks well above the crowd and she forms a funnel with her hands.) Gaster! Let’s get the lights fully up!

The stage is lit up, with each of the characters sitting down on their own individual chairs. Each chair is equal distance to each other except Jevil’s who is currently scooting closer to the chair (Y/N) is sitting in.

Author: Oh, for Angels sake! Jevil! We talked about this! No moving closer to (Y/N)!

Jevil: “AND I TOLD YOU, YOU THAT YOUR RULE IS BORING!!.” (Jevil scots even closer to (Y/N), who looks about ready to leave their chair at any second.)

Author: Fine… I’ll make you stop the hard way.” (She snaps her fingers and clasps appear on Jevil’s chair and they trap his legs and arms.)

Jevil: “HEY, THAT’S NO FUN, FUN!”

Author: I don’t care about what is fun, I just need to get this thing started already with no Elf looking purple dick to ruin it for me.

Jevil: “OH BOO HOO HOO! THE AUTHORS LETTING HER OWN IMAGINATION GET IN THE WAY OF HER STORY!!! HOW SO VERY SAD, SAD!”

The Author glares at Jevil, before snapping her fingers. A piece of duct tape places itself over his mouth and all can be heard is the muffled sound of Jevil trying to speak.

Dimentio: “Ah ha ha ha… I rather like this look on him… My dear Author, could we make it permanent?”

Author: (Pulls out a bunch of notecards from her back pocket) Just… Please shut up, Dimentio…

Dimentio: Ahh… you are so polite.”

Author: (Glares at Dimentio, for a second before returning her gaze to the audience.) Okay now, if everyone stays quiet… I think we can actually start… I’m just going to do a bit of explaining and then I’ll just dive into it because this intro is already long. Okay so, on each of the notecards I have a question written by one of the readers from the story… and I have deliberately shuffled all of these cards up just because I thought it would be a bit boring to just read them off in order-

(Y/N): “I thought you told us you did that because you keep messing with the questions while you were writing this and now you have no clue who asked what first…”

Author: (Y/N)... I created you, and I can uncreate you...

(Y/N): “Ugh… whatever.”

Author: So, How this is going to work is that I’m going to read out each of these questions, along with the person who wrote them, and all of you here are going to answer them to the best of your ability, okay? Are we all ready to start this?

Jevil: (Muffled protests.)

(Y/N): “It’s not like we have a choice… You literally are forcing us to be here.”

Seam: “I hope we can get through this soon… The King of Diamonds asked for us to share lunch together and I wouldn't dare be late.”

Rudinn: “Yeah, I’m actually a little excited to see what people asked me.”

The King of Spades: “These questions better be good, or the dungeon might have more cages full tonight... “

Rouxls Kaard: “Mine adoring fans shouldn't be forthst to waitest much longer!”

Clover: “My, I hope a lot of people asked us questions! | WHATEVER!! They are probably a bunch of IDIOTS anyways! | S-so many people watching us…”

Dimentio: “Truly the author must have something lodged in her frontal lobe to ever dream this was going to go well…”

Author: Meh, that's as good of a yes I’m going to get from all of you… Alright then, let's get this Q&A started!

CreepShifter asks: “Rouxls Kaard, How do you feel not having a specialized chapter on you? Or generally a more frequently appearing role in this story?”

Rouxls Karrd: “Ah! Thouest’s questions startith with a bang! Thine author has scorned me by having mineself only appear once thus far. However, the Author has shown thine that she was just saving the besteth for last! My plentiful admires should know to expect more of me in the upcoming future.”

Author: Yep, he and King of Spades are going to return to the story fairly soon… So, look forward to that I guess…

WrierJester1978 asks: “Byu, does the special take place after our date with Jevil?”

Author: Yes, yes it does! I actually takes place about a month or so after the date. During that time period Jevil has forced reader to go on so many more dates and they have grow just a tad bit closer. Which is why reader has an easier time coping with his touches in the special.

MilkyPeach asks: “Jevil- if Y/N was a male would you still pursue them? Always been on my mind tbh.”

Jevil: “WHAT-”

Author: Jevil, let me take this one…

Author: So it has come to my attention that a lot of people think that (Y/N)... is a girl… If you look at the pronoun I use for (Y/N) it should always call them they. Their is a very good reason why i did this, they is a gender neutral pronoun so if the person reading the story is a male, female or something in between, they can all enjoy this story. I think the fact that so many of you think (Y/N) is a girl is a testament to how good my decision to call (Y/N) they is. Because it seems that you all can put your own gender on it and that was my purpose for doing that.

Author: So to answer your question, yes because Jevil loves reader no matter what gender they are, and (Y/N) can be any gender that you wish.

IcekyChan04 asks: “King Spade, What is your honest opinion on Y/N?”

Whomst'd've asks:” To the king of spades: what do you think of our unfortunate (y/n)? also, have you heard about what they did to one of the Jigsawrys?”

Author: So just as a heads up, if a question is similar to another one I will bundle them up and give one answer for all of them. I do that with a couple of the questions in this… so beware of that as we go down the list.

The King of Spades: “Opinion of that new guard, huh? I didn’t have that long to see them but they clearly have half a brain more than most of the guards around… Perhaps, I should give them a promotion and make them my private guard? Anyone with a morsel of common sense would be better than the PATHETIC one I have now…”

Jevil starts wiggling back and forth, as his muffled cries grow louder. His chair topples over to the floor. And laughter comes from the audience.

The King of Spades: “As for the second question… Yes, I do know what happened, News travels fast in the castle. What I think about it… He he he, The author has made it clear that none of you rodents can have knowledge of that.“

Author:... Yeah... I’m happy I had Jevil restrained for that first question because I don’t think that he would have just wiggled his chair if he was free…

Pandoradhmis asks: “To Jevil, please leave (Y/N) alone…”

Author: Well that's not a question... but uhhh… This is a pretty bad time to get a question like this…

Jevil: (His tongue breaks through the duct tape on his face.) “BWA HA HA!! DOES THIS QUESTIONER REALLY THINK THAT THEIR CAREFULLY CRAFTED PLAN WOULD WORK? HA HA! THEY ARE JUST TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY SO THEY CAN HAVE (Y/N) ALL TO THEMSELVES!! UEE HEE HEE!! NO SURPRISE, FOR ME, ME IF THE KING PAID THEM TO WRITE THIS!”

The King of Spades: “Such a simple little mind… You think I’m taking them from you… Well, you don’t even own them. As a king I OWN THEM... Joker, I haven’t even decided if I wanted to grant them the privilege of being my personal guard but your overreaction is making it quite tempting...”

(Y/N): “Why are you two talking about me like I’m not even here?! Don’t I get a say in my own future?”

The King of Spades & Jevil: “NO.”

CreepShifter asks: “Question for King of Spades, Are you aware that one of the jesters is breaking a few rules just to have fun with one of club's members? ((Assuming Y/N is from kingdom of clubs.))”

Author: W-well, first off… (Y/N) was hired by the king of Diamonds so they are more a member of the Diamonds than anything else… Second, umm… (Y/N) doesn't actually have a suit so while they are a part of the Diamonds… They can’t do anything with diamonds…

The King of Spades: “Of course! I know what the ANNOYING jester has been up to… But for why or how I know such things… my lips are sealed…”

Author: Oh, thank God…. Thank you for not blabbering it out.

Jevil: “OH! THE KING HAS A SECRET, SECRET FOR KNOWING WHAT MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF I HAVE CAUSED? HE HE HE. HOW VERY INTERESTING…”

(Y/N):” I swear to god if the king of spades is stalking me as well I’m going to throw a brick at my own head…”

CreepShifter asks: “Question for Ruddin. What are you going to do after learning about y/n's problem with having been /harassed/ by Jevil?”

Author: Ummm… well...

Rudinn: “Well, I already have done some stuff… kind of… went around and talked to some of my friends around the castle about it. Some of them believed me… Others did not, but like during my trip, T-”

Author: Rudinn I need to stop you there. You are getting into some dangerous spoiler territory buddy.

Rudinn: “Oh, did I say something I shouldn't of?”

Author: No, but just… be careful… I’m going to pray that the next question is something that is tiptoeing the line of being a spoiler…

IAmThePlant asks: “I wanna know everyone’s reactions to my Fanfic on crack. “

Author:... Well, my hopes of keeping my sanity are down the drain…

Rudinn: “Fanfic on Crack? Yo, what is that?”

Author: You know I’m not going to try to explain. I’m just going to show you it! (She snaps her fingers and pieces of paper with the Fanfic on crack “Why Won’t you Smile at Me?” chapter on it appears in everyone's laps, except Jevils. Jevil’s floats in the air in front of him.)

Author: Oh yeah… By the way, you can find the “Fanfic on Crack” Thing on Quotve by IAmThePlant. The reactions will make more sense if you read it for yourself.

Jevil: “HE HE HE!! ‘THEN WHAT?’ BWA HA HA!!!”

(Y/N): “I mean… this all true.” 

Seam: “I wouldn’t say ohhhhh to that… It's a little too rude for my standards…”

Rudinn: “I… I don’t get it.”

The King of Spades: (Rips the paper in half, grumbling)

Rouxls Kaard: “Oh, This worm forgoteth to add me!! I better see a revison of this with five more pages containing yours truly by friday!!”

Clover: “Awww… Jevil and (Y/N) seem so cute together!” | “Ugh! WHY are we not in this?” | (I like the drawing…)

Dimentio: “Ah! This was created before my grand reveal… A pity really I would love to see what brain dead actions they would give me.”

IcekyChan04 asks: “(Y/N), If you had the opportunity to spend the day with King Spade (and Jevil isn't allowed near you the whole time), would you take that opportunity or turn it down?”

Author: ...Why does god hate me...:?

(Y/N): “Uhhh… “(Stares at the tied up Jevil, who looks ready to kill a small village.)

Jevil: “HE HE… GO ON MY WORLD… SAY YOUR ANSWER.”

(Y/N): (Nervously sweats) …

Author: Jevil… didn’t I tell you to NOT try to sway anyone’s answers through intimidation?

Jevil: “WHAT, WHAT? I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING!”

Author: Yes, you are! Ughhh… Look, I’ll just do this then!

The Author claps her hands and a blindfold, and headphones appear on the jester, and the duct tape on his mouth reforms, with an extra line of tape just for safety. 

Author: If he does anything else like that I might have to make him disappear for a while just get these questions out of the way without a fight…

The crowd boos loudly at the author, some chucking filled drinks and popcorn on the stage.

The King of Spades: “Author why on the name of my lightner didn’t you do that sooner?”

Dimentio: Ah! It’s quite simple really. She told me before that she despised the mere thought of doing this to Jevil because all of the readers would find it kink-”

Author: (Throws her hand over Dimentio’s mouth.) What he’s trying to say is that the readers like Jevil and probably want him around for most of this so doing this isn’t exactly a great solution…

Author: But… It's a good solution for now... Go on, (Y/N) You can finally say your answer to the question…

(Y/N): “This Q&A is a catastrophe… (Clears throat) Yes, I would take it in a heartbeat. The Spade King, while certainly intimidating in his own way isn't nearly as bad as having to spend another day with Jevil.

The King of Spades: “He he he… I would be happy to offer you a deal like that.”

(Y/N): “Yeah, but I don’t think you can guarantee Jevil staying away… can you?”

The King of Spades: “You would be surprised.”

Author: I get the feeling that some people are going to start shipping those two after this finally gets posted…

IcekyChan04 asks: Rouxls Kaard, Have you met or heard of Y/N yet and if so, what is your honest opinion on her?

Rouxls Kaard: “Ah! The newith daring guard! I saw thine amongsteth the royals during mine stunning performance. Art thou a butterfly? Nay, not as gorgeous as I but a sight for sore eyes nethertheless.”

(Y/N): “...Oh god, please tell me you don’t have feelings for me as well…”

Rouxls Kaard: “Nonsense! Aesthetically, thine are pleasing but mine heart is bound to oneest... ME!” 

(Y/N): “Good…”

Author: Thank god, Jevil couldn’t hear you say that Rouxls…

Samtheco28 asks: “to the Author: will Y/N ever love/ give a damn about Jevil?”

Author: Uhhhhhh… I mean….

(Y/N): “No.”

Author: Oh come on (Y/N) you know i'm going to put you through more character development sooner or later. Maybe, part of that development is going to have you start feeling things towards Jevil.

(Y/N): (Gags)

Th3anonymousepotato asks: “Author, Do you or someone in your life have hapephobia? Or was it like a cool thing to put in the story? Either way, I like that it's included :)”

Author: So… I don’t know anyone with hapephobia… I actually did put it in because it was a cool thing but I have more a reason for putting it in beyond that. I just thought that Jevil seemed like the type of guy to be hug manic and just love giving physical affection and as an author that wanted to make the reader dislike Jevil I thought that giving them this phobia would make it really easy to immediately make them dislike the clown.

(Y/N): “You gave me…. A phobia that plagues my everyday life… just so i would hate Jevil right off the bat…?”

Author: Well… yes.

(Y/N): “I hate you.”

RyleePies asks: “(Y/N), what makes you dislike Jevil so much?”

Jamie asks: “(Y/N), How do you feel about Jevil as a person? Y'know without the obsessing over you and stuff.”

Author: Man, what convenient timing… It’s another question I wouldn't have been able to get a truthful answer to if Jevil could hear the answer...It's almost like I'm choosing the questions to answer as I go instead of randomly picking them. (She scratches her chin in contemplation.)

The stage goes quiet for thirty seconds, the people in the audience whisper to each other confused.

Author: NAH, that idea is ridiculous… Anyways, (Y/N) I believe the stage is yours.

(Y/N): “...I think it’s rather obvious why I’m not a fan of him. Even taking away the obsessing and his crush on me I find him rather annoying and his type of humor unfunny… Not to mention how he doesn't have any respect for my privacy and my personal space… He’s far too spontaneous for my tastes as well. I think of Jevil as a child that never learned any manners and I don’t see any reason why I should like him.”

Seam: “With the way, he acts around you… I can see why you came to that conclusion.”

(Y/N): “Yeah… Although, I don’t understand how you could be friends with him for so long”

Seam: ”He was always a bit of a child but having to watch him transform into a villain is… difficult for me…”

Author: Hey, that ties in with the next question really good!

Idk asks: “Hey Seam, what do you actually think of Jevil? If you could never see him again, would you?”

Seam: “Oh dear… Well, I think of Jevil as a tragedy. Someone whose own emotions got in the way of doing what was right… (Y/N), I understand your point of view, you didn’t get to meet the Jevil I knew before... I was the only one privy to Jevils character during his transformation. I was the one that watched the light in his eyes get dimmer by the day. I saw him no longer laugh or find joy in any of his jokes or performances…”

Seam: “I would wake up in the middle of the night. The bed next to me once filled with life abandoned and cold, and I would adjust my ears… and I swear I could hear crying from far, far away…. But then something changed, a light was in his eyes but it was a different shade than before… he would laugh but it was more than just out of cheer. He… had changed from the best friend I'd used to perform with… write with… live with…”

Seam: “When I look at Jevil today… I don't see the Jevil I know and love anymore… my Jevil doesn't exist anymore… This new creature is one that tarnishes the memory of the one I cared for and I’d be fine with never seeing him again… But, MY Jevil… I would give anything to have him back.”

(Y/N): ”That- I-i… Oh my god, I’m sorry Seam… you must feel like he died…”

Seam: “Eh… Perhaps, a little… I try my best to not give into the growing hopeless inside of me. If there's even a slight chance he can get better, I will believe it.”

Author: (Blows her nose into a tissue.) D-damn I didn’t sign up for this FEELS trip… (Sniff) I-i’m going to get the next question in here before I burst..

MikanaCrystal asks: “Jevil, if you can do anything, can you be dead and alive at the same time?”

Author: Oh...

Seam: “ Ah Yes, I believe that is what I would describe what Jevil is to me…”

Sniffling and cries can be heard from the audience.

Clover: “Oh, poor, poor Seam…” | “I’m NOT crying! I-it’s just some dust in my eyes!” | (...I couldn’t i-imagine having to go through that…)

Rudinn: “Aww… Man, this is so sad…”

Author: (Sniff) This is almost making me feel bad for restraining him…

Dimentio: “Really? All it takes is just a sob story and a tornado of tears for you to consider letting him go? You're not the best with punishments are you…?”

Author: Hey! I said almost! That doesn't mean i'm going to do it! Although… I do think that the people are getting impatient for his release...

Back in the crowd, lit touches are held by most of the crowd along with signs saying things like “We want Jevil back!”, “Chaos. Chaos!” and a bunch of his other catchphrases, exactly one sign that says. “I’m just here for Dimentio.” But worst of all, “Are we sure that Jevil doesn't like this?” is a frequent sign in the crowd.

The crowd: (all chanting in unison) “Allow our fun to break free!”

Author: Yeah…. I just have a hunch that they are getting a tad impatient…

Dimentio: “Ah ha ha… I guess the audience has you in shakes then. You bow down at the mere wim of those that bother to read your story…”

Author: Dimentio- I could always get rid of your special privileges…

Dimentio: “I just thought you needed some introspection.”

Rudinn: “Wait… What special privileges…?”

Dimentio: "Aha ha ha… I wouldn't worry about THOSE…"

Author: You know what… I think I’m going to do one more question then I’ll release him…

WrierJester1978 asks: “Dimentio, how do you expect to steal (Y/N) from Jevil? (Does this count as a spoiler?)”

Author:...I mean it's kind of a spoiler? But-

Dimentio: “Ah ha ha… I can’t steal something that never belonged to him in the first place…(Y/N) is a beautiful individual who should have the ability to choose their future instead of being dragged down the path of slavery to my mirror self.”

(Y/N): “I mean…ummm I wasn't expecting that…”

Dimentio: “Ah ha ha… I don’t want to be like that other ruffian. I would much rather you pick the beautiful tulip that is awaiting your grasp then to force your thorny rose out of the ground.”

(Y/N): “I uhhh… Don’t know what to say...?”

Dimentio: (He strokes his fingers down (Y/N)’s face.) “You don’t have to say anything… I can do more than enough of talking…”

Author: Hey, Cool it, Romeo!

Dimentio “Oh dear, My deepest apologies, Author.”

Author: Whatever… I think it’s time to break Jevil loose though…

The crowd cheers, chanting for Jevil to freed louder and louder. Pitchforks are now scattered through the crowd and one audience member throws it and it nearly skewers the author.

Author: Yeah… I’m just going to… let him out then… but first, I need to give him something so he won't freak out when he's released. Hmmmm… Um, (Y/N)... Can you help me?

A collective ooooo~ comes out of the crowd.

(Y/N): "Why did I know you were going to do this?..."

Author: "I just need you to hug him as he's released-"

(Y/N): "God! Could you at least get rid of my fear of being touched so this is easier…?"

Author: "But that's what makes you unique…"

(Y/N): "You know what?! I'm doing this for you! This is to make sure he doesn't hurt any of my friends you psychotic writer-!"

Author: Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!

(Y/N): "...I hate you with every fiber in my being…" ((Y/N) walks over to Jevil.) "Just do it, already…"

Author: "If you say so…" (she snaps her fingers, and all of Jevils restraints release, including his blindfold and earplugs.)

Everyone tenses up, fearing what the jester will do. Until they see his eyes are closed, and that he is fast asleep.

Author: OH! That explains why he's been weirdly still this whole time… Uhh... I know what I can do to wake him up! (Y/N) Please deploy operation: hug!

(Y/N): “I’m going to kill you after this…”

(Y/N) slowly forces there arms around Jevil and Jevil’s eyes instantly open and his entire face turns a deep purple.

Jevil: “M-MY WORLD!! H-HUG ME!”

Jevil returns the hug, purring and nuzzling into (Y/N)’s shoulder.

The audience collectively awwws at them. 

Author: Okay, we’re good! We’re good! Let’s keep this train chugging then!”

(Y/N):(Shaking) “ A-aren't you going to s-save me?!”

Author: Let me think about it… Nah… The readers probably like it anyways.

(Y/N): “Oh y-you son of a b-”

Acie asks: “Dimentio! Why are you so interested in (Y/N)? Is it the fire in their eyes? The feeling they give you whenever they're around? Also, how do you personally feel about Jevil?”

CreepShifter asks: “Question for Dimentio, I understand the reasoning Jevil has to like Y/N, what is it that makes you chase after them?”

RiRiValkirie asks: “Dimentio, what are your thoughts on Y/N?”

Ninja Kirby asks: “Dimentio, do you really like (Y/N), or are you just trying to mess with Jevil?”

Destineylove1729 asks: “For Dimentio, first off, your my fav character, second what is your opinion on Jevil?”

Gacha Rico is tired asks: “Dimentio, What do you think of reader-chan?”

Author: Man, you people really wanted to have this question answered…

Dimentio: (Staring at Jevil hugging (Y/N) with his hands forming into fists) “... Sorry, my dear writer but I can’t… seem to focus considering the gruesome crime scene before me…”

Jevil: “THIS IS MY WORLD! SO, OF COURSE, THEIR MINE TO HOLD!!”

Author: Don’t taunt Jevil, Dimentio. There will be plenty of time for that later on… But if it's really distracting you. (She flicks her wrist and Jevil gets ripped away from (Y/N) by the thin air.)

Jevil: “HEY, NO FAIR, FAIR!”

(Y/N): “Oh… thank god…”

Dimentio: “Thank you, you crazy jester loving author. Now then, My lips are zipped on why I take… interest in the healer’s activities… I would rather not spoil the rest of the upcoming play. I will say that I enjoy the fighting spirit they have, I always enjoy those types. So VERY fun… And, Ah that mirror image of me. Jevil is well… Like a student failing an exam that the only question was to write his name on it. He is incompetent and lacks in the higher functioning centers of his brain. He is little more than a nuisance to me.”

D a r l i n g asks: “what's everyone's favorite song?”

Author:... Asking me to pick my favorite song is like asking me to pick my favorite character…. It’s Dimentio by the way. Anyways, I’d say my favorite song is “This is Gospel.” By Panic at the Disco.

(Y/N): “...”What I’ve Done” By Linkin Park… Because the author is a 2000’s emo that doesn't know any better songs for me.”

Jevil: “HA HA HA! “LOVEFOOL” BY THE CARDIGANS.”

Seam: “The Sound of Silence” by Simon & Garfunkel is a great one.

Rudinn: “Oh that's easy! “Mr.Blue Sky” by Electric Light Orchestra.

Rouxls Karrd: “Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young.~”

The King of Spades: “Hmmm… “Don’t Mess With Me” By Temposhark suits me nicely.”

Clover: “Oh~ “Happy” by Pharrell Williams!” | “Too Cool” From Camp Rock is SO MUCH better!” | “I… Uh… Like “Lithium.” by Evanescence..”

Dimentio: “Oh! I don’t tend to listen to music much but I rather enjoy “My Own Little World” by Celldweller”

EmotionalWreck asks: “Why are jesters so attracted to (Y/n)? Is she an evil jester magnet?”

The Author: Yeah, it is a little weird that two of the weirdos like (Y/N)... Can you two repeat your reason for liking (Y/N)?

Jevil: “UEE HEE HEE! SO MUCH LIKE MY LIGHTNER! AND SO CUTE IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO RESIST!!”

Dimentio: “Well, it is a bit early for me to be showing you all my hand… Ah ha ha ha, I think I’ll just tell you that I like their spunk. There that should be sufficient enough.

The Author: “So they both have their own reasons for liking (Y/N). Which means that they didn’t most likely fall for (Y/N) because they were jesters. I think I could only call (Y/N) a magnet for evil jesters if a third jester showed up and liked them but that's not going to hap-”

Marx: “Hey hey hey. That (Y/N) is rather cute now that you mention it-”

(Y/N): “ …I-I think I died and went to hell…”

Fool asks: “Question to Jevil and Dimentio, ever heard of another jester named Marx? Cosmic Jester? Round purple orb with a bow tie, boots (I think they’re boots anyway), and a red/blue jester hat? He’s a small and pretty fun guy.”

Jevil: “MARX… THAT’S THIS… DULL CREATURES NAME? HE HE HE! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE LIKING MY WORLD…”

Marx: “Hey hey hey! I’m just a happy friendly guy… Uhhh… Whatever your name is…”

Dimentio: “I believe the world you're looking for is Jevil, not so powerful fool.”

Marx: “Oh, Hey… Dimentio’s here...huh?”

Dimentio: “You really thought that I wasn’t going to make another surprise entrance in your life?”

Marx: “No, I just would have been better if you didn’t.”

Author: Wait, Dimentio, you know him?”

Dimentio: “Ah, yes! Whenever I got the offer to be the most magnificent spirit in Super Smash Bros Ultimate… I was used against Marx a dozen or so times. Ah ha ha… The memories of watching him crumple underneath my feet were like a delicious wine”

Marx: “At least I got to be a boss battle, instead of being an over glorified sticker!” 

Author: Okay, okay! Calm down you two! If I have casualties during this I will never be able to rent out this theater again!

Jevil: “I’D MUCH RATHER PLAY A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME WITH THE NEW GUY THEN FOLLOW YOUR DULL, DULL RULES!”

Author: Jevil don’t! I think he just wandered onto the wrong set! I didn’t ask for him to be here! He’s not a serious threat!

Jevil: “HMMM… TRUE, TRUE OR I GET TO USE THE DEVILSKNIFE ON YOU!”

Marx: “Hey hey hey! I only wanted to check this show you have going on out! I’ll leave after the next question… I don’t want to be around Dimentio for too long…”

Fool asks: “To (Y/N), how do you feel about the current two jesters interested in you? Would you flee the area if a third was added into the game? Also, do you know how to play the current one you’re in? Because the current way you’re playing it you’re going to lose like majorly lose. You do know this is all a game (or a show) to them right? You’re the prize of course.”

(Y/N): “I already said what I thought about Jevil so… (Looks over at Jevil.) Yeah, I'm not repeating myself. Dimentio though… I uhhh… He’s certainly interesting, and…. really creepy… Like who pins someone against the tree when you first meet them?”

Dimentio: “Someone who falls at first sight to the most beautiful medic their face has ever been graced with.”

(Y/N): “That… makes it worse. To sum it up I don’t like the guy very much…”

Marx: “Hahaha! Beauty and logic! No wonder you have so many on your tail.”

(Y/N): (Shudders)... “Please don’t talk about me like that… If you fall for me... I think I'm going to end up in a mental institution. I’m going to go completely insane.“

Marx: “Oh, these fools must have put you through a lot for you to say that.”

(Y/N): “They… have... “

Marx: “I could say that I didn’t expect Dimentio to be such a horrible lover but I totally did!”

Dimentio: “Aha ha ha… What verbal vomit spewing from your mouth! I dearly wish to plug the hole so no one has to hear it.”

Author: Okay! Stop again… Marx, I think I might have to ask you to leave a bit early before a jester war starts.

Marx: “Alright… Good riddance. I want to stay away from that Dimentio guy as much as possible.”

Marx exits stage left.

(Y/N): “Oh… Thank God he left...Ummm… So for the rest of the question…”

(Y/N): “I uhh… I know that I’m not doing well… Do you think that I can’t see that I just feel like I'm getting worse and worse as every day ticks on by? I don’t want to be apart of this… you say I’m going to lose but… I don’t see a way out that isn’t one where I lose… A-and… Do they see this as a game? My life as just something to play with and claim like a prize! I guess… I really do feel like just something to be won at this point…”

Author: Well that got depressing…

CreepShifter asks: “Jevil, If your plan doesn't work out, do you have a back-up plan or last resort planned out to make sure things go your way?”

Jevil: (His eyes go wide.) “IF MY PLAN DOESN'T WORK… THAT MEANS THAT-NO, IT CAN’T! IT HAS TO WORK… I KNOW IT’S GOING TO!!.. IT HAS TOO! IF MY WORLD... ENDS UP WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME… I-I’LL DO…ANYTHING! (His eyes go red) A N Y T H I N G… TO K E E P M Y W O R L D M I N E!”

Author: Oh god! I think you just triggered his yandere! Uhhh- Quick (Y/N) do something!

(Y/N): “No! Maybe you should do something for once in your goddamn life! I’m not going to be this bastards safety blanket… At least let me make a choice for once! You can calm him down yourself!”

Author: Oh you little-

Jevil: “HE HE.. UEE HEE HEE. HA HA HA! BWA HA HA!!”

Jevil teleports a Devilsknife into his hands and the crowd cheers. Many yell out, “Yeah kill them Jevil!” and “I’ve been waiting for someone to die since the first chapter!”

Author: Oh no! Okay uhh… I can do this! I just have to draw a question that will calm him down! I BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS!

Fang364319 asks: “Jevil, how would you feel if Y/N let you kiss her?”

Jevil’s devilsknife clatters on the ground.

Jevil: “K-KISS, KISS?!”

Jevil blushes the deepest purple possible, and his tongue falls out of his mouth.

Author: (sighs) Oh my lord that was close!!

The audience grumbles and moans. One guy yells out that the show was a rip-off.

Jevil: “PERFECT… FREEDOM… MORE HAPPY THAN THE DEVILSKNIFE! (He looks at (Y/N)) “MY WORLD~”

(Y/N): “NO NO NO NO NO! That is NOT HAPPENING!!”

Dimentio: “That is most certainly true! My sweet savior would much rather lock lips with one who would make the experience magical~ Something that, you are too much of a brute to do.”

Jevil: “BWA HA HA!! YOU ACT LIKE THEY LIKE, LIKE YOU!! HE HE! MY WORLD AND ME WERE MEANT TO BE!!”

Author: Please, tell me the next question isn’t going to make this worse…

Fang364319 also asks: “Dimentio how would you feel if you witnessed Jevil kissing Y/N?”

Dimentio: “How oddly relevant… Well… it all depends on if the healer kisses him back for me… If they are… frightened and just letting it happen to them, which I would suspect is what would happen. I would be angry at the situation and more than likely shoot him with some of my powerful magic. However, If they were… into it… Aha ha ha ha… I don’t think I would be able to stop myself from ending his little game.”

Jevil: “BWA HA HA!! NOT IF I END YOUR’S FIRST!”

WrierJester1978 asks: “Jevil, how far ahead have you thought about you and (Y/N)'s future?”

Jevil: “OH, I’VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT LOTS! HA HA HA!! I’VE PLANNED OUT OUR FUTURE DATES, MY PROPOSAL, OUR WEDDING- EVEN, THE NAMES OF OUR FUTURE KIDS!! JOKA FOR THE BOY AND CLOWNPIECE FOR THE GIRL!”

(Y/N): (Rocking back and forth in their chair, having a panic attack) “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! That's not happening!!”

Dimentio: “You are completely correct to deny this broken mirrors outrageous claims. After all, you and I will be the ones with little feet walking down our castles hallways.”

(Y/N): “There is no possible way… this could get any worse..”

D a r l i n g asks: “(Y/N), who's the better kisser? Jevil or Dimentio?”

Everything goes silent, Not even the audience makes a peep of noise.

Author:... Oh.

(Y/N): (Breathing rapidly and in a state of panic) “W-what?”

Jevil: “DOES THIS MEAN… I-I GET TO…(His eyes go pink) K-KISS MY WORLD?”

(Y/N): “No… NO PLEASE NO!! M-MY ANSWER IS I DON’T KNOW!! AND I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!!”

Dimentio: “Ah… You're shaking like an abandoned puppy afraid of love because of its previous abuse. Please, there is nothing to be afraid of. While you have to kiss… that immature dwarf, I’ll make my turn worth your while.” 

(Y/N): “W-what do you mean I have to kiss?! I just answered the question so we can move on! Right, author? I’M CORRECT ON THAT RIGHT, AUTHOR?”

Author: Uhh… You are corr- (Both jesters give her a death glare.)

Author: Well uhh… A-actually from the wording of the comment, it doesn't say that the better kiss has to be one on the lips so- (Both jesters glare harder at her.)

Dimentio: “And here I thought I was your favorite with my special privileges and such… Seems I was mistaken.”

Author: Look! You get to go on a date with her soon but I can't let any of you all lip to lip kiss her for the first time in the flipping Q&A.

(Y/N): “I-I have never felt more loved by my creator in my whole life…”

Jevil: “AUTHOR IS SO DULL AND BORING!... (He smirks) “HE HE HE! STILL GOING TO HAVE FUN, FUN! CHAOS CHAOS!”

He presses his lips on (Y/N)’s cheek, causing them to freeze and tense up.

Dimentio: “What a nauseating disgusting feeling (Y/N) must be experiencing… Not to worry, my healer, I’ll help you balance it out~”

He presses his lips to their other cheek and tears start flowing down her face.

A large white curtain appears suddenly curving around them and hiding all that was happening inside.

A majority of the audience starts booing, upset that they don’t get to see more jester and jester on (Y/N) action.

Author: OKAY! So I think we should just ignore the three of them for a while, let's get some of the other characters questions going.

Rudinn: “Poor (Y/N)... “

Seam: “Right… very poor (Y/N)...”

MyFandomTrashOk asks: “Rudinn, Will you ever get that door fixed or are you just leaving it?”

Rudinn: “Well… I already told some of the higher staff at the castle what happened and they told me that they would make a new rad door for us. So hopefully, it will like, have a door again soon…

(Rudinn looks at the white curtain, as it shakes around erratically)

Author: Yeah, I’m happy I went for the sound canceling curtains… (Shudder) I don’t want to know what's going on in their...

Rudinn: ”I hope (Y/N)’s okay…’

The King of Spades: “(Y/N) is strong enough to survive those fools… Don’t pity them, guard.”

Rudinn: “Well…Bu-”

The King of Spades: “That is an order!”

Rudinn: “...Yes, Spade King sir!”

The King of Spades: “Much better…”

IcekyChan04 asks: “Clover, Who (in Card Castle) would you say that you have a crush on? (that is, if you have a crush...)”

Clover: “Oh my god! That Rouxls Karrd is dreamy~” | “NO! Obviously, Rudinn is cuter!” | (I don’t think anyone here is attractive.)

Rouxls Karrd: “My, my! Atleast oneith of you has goodest taste.”

Rouxls Karrd winks at Clover causing the first head to blush and squeal with delight.

CreepShifter asks:”Clover, Do you know that Ruddin likes you? ((Hoping my memory is accurate here))”

Rudinn: (Raises eyebrow) “Wait… what are you-”

Clover: “Oh my god!! You like us? Really?!” | “I’m totally not HAPPY or anything!!’ | (Really… you two like him?)

Rudinn: “Uhh… Sorry to disappoint ladies but I really don’t see you all like that..”

Clover: “Aww…” | “HOW dare you lead us on like that?!” | (Oh thank god…)

Author: Yeah i'm sorry to say but your memory is wrong Creepshifter.

WrierJester1978 asks: “Rouxls, what did you do with that piano?”

Rouxls Karrd: “It makest a grand decoration for mine living quarters.”

Author: Wait, you know how to play the piano?

Rouxls Karrd: “I am a man of great plethora of wondereth filled talents and skills!”

Author: Uh… You didn’t answer the question, Karrd. I mean… it would be really weird to have a piano that you don’t even know how to play as just decoration for your room...

Rouxls Karrd: “I… Abstain fromith answering thou’s personal attacks against me!”

WrierJester1978 asks: “Seam, what happened that time Jevil made a batch for himself?”(Sounds bad)

Seam: “...Not even my skillful magic could clean up the revolting mess he left behind…”

Author: I am… concerned.

Seam: “The poor thing couldn't hold it down!… I had to dispose of nearly every single part of our living room.”

Rudinn: “Oh, That sucks dude...:”

Seam: “Don’t worry about it, Rudinn. It was a bit of a blessing in disguise. I had considered redecorating the living room for a while but that finally got me to get up and actually start the process.

Rudinn: “Oh, alright that's chill.”

Gacha Rico is tired asks: “Rudinn, What do you think of Seam and Jevil?”

Rudinn: “Uhhh… Seam seems like a chillax cool dude to me. But uhhh... Jevil… (He stares at the white curtains, noting how still they are) I don’t like what he's doing to my bro. I don’t like that he insulted me as well… I think that he needs to like, see a therapist or something. He’s got some serious issues...”

Seam: “I’m sorry to say but…i have gotten him a therapist in the past and all that did was make him act even more so cold and aloof towards me…”

Rudinn: “That’s a bummer dude…

IcekyChan04 asks: “Rudinn, How do you feel about Y/N and how do you feel about Jevil (apologies if this doesn't sound right) "stealing her away"? (It was honestly the only way I could phrase it that sounded right to me...)”

Rudinn: Relax, don’t worry, I’m picking up what you’re putting down. For how I feel about (Y/N), they are my bro... So… I just feel for them so hard right now, because none of this is dope. I’m a little shocked from it still, like thinking of one of the Jokers having a huge big crush on my partner is a weird thing in itself. But like, he also said I was ‘too weak’ to take care of them and just generally made fun of me and…”

The white curtains are suddenly lifted up using magic as both jesters walk out carrying (Y/N). clearly fainted body.

Rudinn: “Oh no, (Y/N)...”

Author: (Faceplams) Did you really have to make the poor thing go unconscious?

Dimentio: “Perhaps…”

Author: Okay both of you put (Y/N) in their chair… I’m just going to hope they wake up soon...

MGQPro asks: “Hey a question for both of the Jesters. Can you reach this world? The one with your creators? Did you hear of your songs that were given lyrics? Was it a bop or drop?”

Jevil: “NU-HA!! GOING TO ANOTHER WORLD! I CAN DO ANYTHING!! BUT… SONG…? THE WORLD IS REVOLVING BUT LYRICS?”

Dimentio: “Oh dear! You won’t even let them know what kind of things their fandom creates? What a cruel vicious author!”

Author: Look! Showing him that would be a clear spoiler for him Dimentio! I can’t have him know about that sort of thing.

Jevil: “SO INSISTENT ON TELLING US NOTHING!!! WE GAIN A SURPRISE WITH THE SUPPRESSION OF OUR KNOWLEDGE. HE HE HE! CHAOS, CHAOS!!”

Dimentio: “Ahem… I can go to your world whenever I please obviously. I wouldn’t be the master of dimensions if I couldn’t. As for the song, truly a masterpiece if I have ever seen one! All except the ending that digs at the spot where my heart should be. Overall, I think I would be more willing to spare this gentleman when my plans finally succeed.”

IcekyChan04 asks: “Jevil and Dimentio, If you could change one thing about Y/N, what would you change and why?”

Jevil: “BUT MY WORLD’S ALREADY A PERFECT CHAOS! ALTHOUGH… IF MY WORLD DIDN’T HAVE ANY PESKY… SO CALLED FRIENDS... HE HE HE!! SO MUCH MORE FUN., FUN!! THE THOUGHT MAKES ME REVOLVE!”

Dimentio: “I similarly think my medic is quite near perfect but I would prefer if they weren’t so horribly afraid of being touched…”

(Y/N) opens their eyes, groaning as they sit up straight in their seat.

Author: Oh, hey (Y/N)! Are you… feeling okay? I mean I don’t know what happened in their but... You fainted so...

(Y/N): “I-i... everything went black when those curtains went down… A-and I am so grateful it did..”

Dimentio: “What a shame… They won’t remember how I-”

(Y/N): “NO NO! DON’T TELL ME.”

Author: “Well… I think we should continue before (Y/N) breaks...

WrierJester1978 asks: “Rudinn, what was your date with that Head Hathy like?”

Rudinn: (Blushes) It was like… totally amazing. I can’t wait for us to hang together again!”

(Y/N): “Awww… Ruddin, that's really cute I’m happy you had such a good time with them.”

Rudinn: “Awww… Thanks, dude.”

IcekyChan04 asks: “Author, If the Delta Warriors, or even just Ralsei, were to make any sort of appearance and were to meet Y/N, what do think would happen? (Quintillion apologies if I'm bending the "Rouxls" in any way, shape, or form. I was just curious and the thought has been nagging me for a while...)”

Author: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! That pun though! I was about to say that this one was a bit of a spoiler but that pun is just too good to ignore! Well, since (Y/N) Is a guard they would most likely fight the three of them but I think they would go easy on them. (Y/N) has a bit of a soft spot for children. Also, they would definitely like Suises fighting spirit and find it exhilarating to fight someone who is a worthy opponent.

MikanaCrystal asks: “Roulxs Kaard, why do you have this much ego?”

Rouxls Karrd: (He winks) Thine would too if thine lookith as dashing as me.”

Anonymous asks: “(Y/N) if you can go back in time to fix your si- I mean......mistakes.....what would you change and why would you change it?”

(Y/N):” ...I-I would… stop my Lightner from being killed… If I just hadn’t trusted that bastard, they would still be here and I wouldn't have to wake up in the morning knowing the blood that stains my hands…” (A tear slides down their face.) “I’m so sorry…”

Jevil: “YOU CRY, CRY… MY WORLD…”

Dimentio: “Yes, you don’t seem to be in the highest of moods…”

(Y/N): “I-i’ll… be fine. J-just… give me a quick break author.”

Author: Uhhh… I hope that I don’t get any (Y/N) questions for a bit then...

MyFandomTrashOk asks: “Clover, Tennis balls or guys? Decide on one, not both.”

Author: Okay, good! Not a (Y/N) question.

Clover: “Awwww… Come on! I can’t choose…” | “GUYS are so much better than TENNIS BALLS! | (Tennis balls… I don't even like guys…)

Evethefoxdemon asks: “Rouxls Kaard, I would like to try one of your puzzles.”

Author: Oh my god, I got two not (Y/N) questions in a row… although this one is a statement...

Rouxls Karrd: “Certainly! If doth want to try one of mine many puzzles all thine hath to do is pay seven installments of 9999 Dark Dollars! Truly a steal for any of mine adoring fans.”

Author: Okay come on… I can do a triple no (Y/N) question I can feel it!

Evethefoxdemon asks: “The King of Spades, Why are you so mean to lancer? He Is just a kid.”

MikanaCrystal asks: “King of Spades, how is Lancer?”

Author: Yes! I did it! I’m the best!

The King of Spades: “Lancer is… Developing poorly for his age. You would think at the age of three the boy would start showing a little strength… I am cruel to my son to try to toughen him up which I don't think that pathetic showman being his babysitter is helping with…”

Rouxls Karrd:(Gasps) “How darest you?!”

Author: Okay, Uhh… (Y/N) are you better now…?

(Y/N): “Yeah… I think I’m good…”

Author: Good because i just saw the next question and it is a doozy.

Echo XantheKennedy asks: “Hi Author! I wanted to ask a question for (Y/N)... if Jevil wasn’t pursuing her, would she be romantically interested in Seam?”

Jevil: “W H A T?”

(Y/N): (Violently coughs) “Oh god!!! Are they saying that they think that I would be romantically interested in an old man if it wasn’t for Jevil stalking me around? No, God no! Seam is like my grandpa! That’s disgusting… Uh… No offense, Seam.”

Seam: “Oh, none taken! I’m rather happy that you didn’t… see me like that, (Y/N), because I have no such romantic feelings towards you as well.”

(Y/N): “Oh, good… Still what a messed up question…”

Author: Hey, don’t be so rude, (Y/N). Maybe, the asker didn’t notice that Seam was much, much older than you?

(Y/N): “Even if Seam was around my age, I don’t think I would see him like that…”

Jevil: “HE HE HE! THE ONLY ONE MY WORLD CAN SEE LIKE THAT IS ME, ME!!”

Dimentio: “Oh really? I think your balloon of delusion will pop spectacularly when they finally fall for me then…”

Author: I’m just going to read out the next question then-

Samtheco28 asks: “Jevil, how do you feel about your Ship with Seam?”

Jevil: “THERE'S A W H A T?”

Seam: “Oh… Oh dear… Why in heavens would they do that?”

Author: One word: Fangirls.

Omelancholic124 asks: “Seam, do you love someone secretly?”

Author: What is up with people caring about your love life? Dang, there are so many questions about it...

Seam: “Well… No actually… There aren't really any other darkners around that are the same old age as I am and liking people that are drastically younger than me… is quite revolting.”

Author: Damn it! Ugggh… Looks like I own Dimentio 20 coins then.

Dimentio: “I will also accept my well-earned payment in dark dollars.”

WrierJester1978 asks: “Jevil, what DID you put in your fudge?”

Jevil: “HE HE HE… I GOT TO TASTE THE SWEET REDNESS INSIDE OF MY WORLD… (He blushes.) I WANTED THEM TO TASTE MINE TOO…”

(Y/N) looks at Jevil mortified and starts coughing up their lungs.

Jevil: “BWA HA HA!! TOO LATE, LATE!! I’M ALREADY INSIDE OF YOU!”

Author: (Facepalms) Of course you went and said it like that...

MikanaCrystal asks: “(Y/N), try not to kill Jevil in public on your date, please.”

(Y/N): “No promises…Especially after he said THAT...”

Author: Don’t worry, I’m not going to let them kill Jevil… yet.

IAmThePlant asks: “For everyone, how do you do deal with life?”

Author: Oh so, just general life advice, huh? Well, what gets me through all of the stress and crap from everyday life are my online and IRL friends that support and love me.

Jevil: “HE HE HE!! MY WORLD IS THE ONLY REASON I HAVE TO KEEP LIVING.”

(Y/N): “....Oh god, Jevil… Well uhhh… I guess what gets me through the days in my own determination to keep going. I’m not going to let life beat me down without a fight.”

Seam: “Relaxation is key to keeping stress low and happiness high. Tea for me is rather relaxing.”

Ruddin: “Oh uhh… I’d say just like don’t take it all too seriously. Go with the flow and you will be floating on top of the waves man.”

The King of Spades: “You need a purpose. A reason to live beyond your feeble limitations.”

Rouxls Karrd: “Oh, Doth shouldest know that mine mere presence shouldest be enough to make liveith more liveable. But still, thou shouldest learn to Loveth thineself for thine is perfection!”

Clover: “Oh, oh! Friends! Having friends around you is important! | Dating CUTE BOYS is sooooo much more IMPORTANT.| “Peace and quiet is… nice.”

Dimentio: “Ah, much like how a single seed from a weed can spread throughout an entire garden, something small and minor now may grow to be a much bigger problem as time chimes by. Uproot those weeds before they sprout into something worse later.”

Evethefoxdemon asks: “Jevil, Can I cause chaos with you?”

Author: (Her eyes light up.) Wait… does this mean… I get to have audience participation?! (Looks at Jevil expectedly) 

Jevil: “HE HE HE… NO!”

Author: No…?

Jevil: “I DON’T WANT TO CAUSE CHAOS, WITH ANYONE OTHER THEN MY WORLD!!”

Author: Well… there goes my idea to spice this Q&A up...

MyFandomTrashOk asks: “Jevil: Why do you like it when Y/N hits you? Is it just the fact that she’s touching you or is it something else?”

Jevil: (Blushes deeply, and he sticks his tongue out) “BOTH! TOUCH, TOUCH WILLINGLY! AND IT FEELS… SO MUCH FUN, FUN…” (He purrs.)

Author: Okay, I am cutting this answer short before you say anything that causes this story to get a mature rating!

Th3anonymousepotato asks: “(Y/N), How old are you?”

(Y/N): “Exactly 18.”

Author: Is that… all your going to say.

(Y/N): “Yes… I’ve been through a lot today okay?”

urmomhasligmaxD asks: “To jevil, jevil if you can do anything can you find my dignity? I'll be your friend.”

Jevil: “HE HE HE! CAN’T FIND SOMETHING THAT NEVER EXISTED!”

Echo Echo57453 asks: “For everyone, what stupid stuff have you guys done?”

Author: “...Ummm… I once snorted a pack of fun dip. Yeah, let me just say there wasn’t anything fun about it.”

Jevil: “HA HA HA!! I TRIED TO SURF ON THE DEVILS KNIFE AND I NEARLY POPPED OFF MY HEAD-” (He lifts his head up showing off his spring.) “-THE DOCTORS HAD TO ‘SPRING’ INTO ACTION TO SAVE ME! UEE HEE HEE!!”

(Y/N): (Facepalms) Of course you would do something like that… I’m pretty sure the stupidest thing I ever did was deciding to become a guard… If I hadn't I wouldn't have to deal with this lunatic.” (She points a Jevil.)

Jevil: “HE HE HE!! DON’T DENY!! YOU CARE, CARE FOR ME!!”

Dimentio: “I have to disagree with your little statement, healer. If you hadn’t become a guard I don’t believe that you would have ever been able to save me from the claws of death dragging me down to the underwhere… I thank you for that, truly. With that speech of gratitude out of the way, I would say that I once tried to experiment with those exceptionally rare invincibility stars. Wasted countless lives but more importantly, it wasted me an entire month!”

Rudinn: “Uhhh… I once like, ate one of the castle forks because one of my friends dared me too. Ha ha ha! Wasn’t the best idea ever, but it was really funny.”

Seam: “Ha ha ha… I accidentally mixed up two of my leaf jars a couple of weeks. Ended up making myself an energizing brew instead of a calming one. Hee hee... Big mistakes have big consequences.”

Rouxls Karrd: “What?! I neverith do anything stupid!!! Ceass thinking that I nearly burntest down the castle by making Macaroni and Cheese! Preposterous!”

The King of Spades: “Are you trying to make a fool out of me with this question…? Whichever vermin was brave enough to ask ME this needs a couple of centuries in the dungeon.”

Clover: “We managed to break the castle stairs by jumping on them~” | “HEY! It’s not our fault that they were so flimsy.” | “We’re trying our best to pay the castle back…”

WrierJester1978 asks: “(Y/N), how much do you get paid as a guard?”

(Y/N): “About a thousand dark dollars a month... Not too much but you get free food and housing so it's a nice gig.”

CreepShifter asks: “Author, What is your process behind writing a chapter?”

Author: … I sit at a computer every day and I write my outline for every chapter first. Then I’ll expand the certain scenes I really like from the outline and then I scrap half of my writing because I had a better idea. After that point, I then rewrite some of it to make it sound better then I ship it out to the masses…

Author: I’d say it takes… 24 hours for me to write a chapter, with all of those hours being dedicated to writing… It is like a war in a way. A battle to make the best chapter you possibly can. Writing… Writing never changes. 

Author: (Places her face in her hands.) Oh… Oh… no… So many… unused pages. So many… unused ideas. So much planning that goes nowhere… (She shudders) But its all worth it when you finally complete the damn thing...

CreepShifter asks: “Seam, What do you do as your job other than entertainment, assuming that those presentations are a sideshow of your actual job?”

Seam: “Eh…? Well as the court’s magician, my purpose is to put on those shows for the members of this castle… but as a Joker, I hold a major position in discussing as decreeing laws and government decisions for the land. I am particularly close to the kings and the politics of the dark world but… the court jester in spite of being a joker rarely comes to these meetings.”

Jevil: “WHAT? SO DULL! POLITICS ARE NO FUN, FUN!”

Author: I’m pretty sure everyone can relate to that statement, Jevil.

EmotionalWreck asks: “Is this how it's pronounced? The author's username, Byuugyyi Mijnuijov(bee-you-gei myj-nuu-joe) Now i'm concerned that I've been saying it incorrectly!”

The Author: Well… Uh… The thing about that is umm… I don’t even know how my username is pronounced so your guess is as good as mine. 

Puskaroo asks: “Alrighty then, Y/N How long have you been partners with Rudinn?”

(Y/N): “Well, I became a guard only a week ago…”

Rudinn: “We were partners from the second they got hired. And I mean, there's not like much else we can say about that.”

Plushyplushtrapytrap asks: “Hey Dimentio, If Jevil’s secretly a Devilsknife… Then are you secretly a Dorito?”

Dimentio: “A Dorito…? Your arrow shot through the guys heads instead of the apple.. Quite missing of the mark. In spite of my countless magical tricks, I am unable to change my entire being into the form of another rendering this question quite dull. Although, I believe I knew of one named “Bill Cipher” that reminded me of those cheesy chips…”

Plushyplushtrapytrap asks: “Dimentio, which do you like to eat more, Doritos or the souls of the innocent in, particular (Y/N)’s soul?”

Dimentio: “I think you are confusing me with another still… I do not engage in the consumption of souls. Except, according to many in this universe (Y/N)’s soul gives them a powerful thing called determination. Hmmm… I wouldn’t mind dipping my chips into that bowl of salsa.”

(Y/N): (Shudders) “... I think that's the creepiest thing you have said to me…”

Dimentio: “Oh, you don’t like being compared to delicious salsa? But you are tasty and incredibly spicy.”

(Y/N): “Author can you please go to the next question…”

Author: I mean… Fine, I'll do it this time…

Acie asks: “Question for author! How long have (Y/N) and their Lightner known each other?”

Author: Oh, well…. Oh god, I haven’t actually thought about this…

(Y/N): “I’ve known my lightner since they were 3 years old… So I've known them for about 8 years I would say.”

Author: Oh… wait I didn’t even know that and I’m the author…

(Y/N): “Maybe you should have paid attention to your own notes on the story better then…”

FriskyBits278 asks: “Jevil, if (Y/N) didn’t exist, who would you like instead? And if your world actually liked you, would you stop liking them back?”

Jevil: “LIKING ANOTHER THEN MY WORLD…?! NO, NO IF THEY NEVER EXISTED I WOULD NEVER LOVE, LOVE AT ALL!! I WOULD STILL BE WEEPING AND MOANING AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND HAPPINESS…” (Tears perk up in his eyes)  
“NO, NO I NEED MY WORLD!!”

(Y/N) gets tackled hugged by a crying Jevil, and they whimper shudder as he hugs them.

Jevil: (Nuzzles into them.) “PLEASE… DON’T EVER LEAVE ME!”

Author: Uhhh… I guess he might be too busy crying to answer the other part of the question… So uhhh… If (Y/N) liked him back he would love them even more.

Omelancholic124 asks: “Ruddin, do you feel something for (y/n)?”

Rudinn: (Eyes go wide.) “Wait what?”

Jevil: “OH! DOES THE SPINELESS SNAKE HAVE HORRIBLE INTENTIONS WITH MY WORLD?”

Rudinn: “No! Of course not. (Y/N) is my bro and I do not fall for my bros. Plus, I’m already dating someone anyways…”

Jevil: “HMM…” (He cuddles (Y/N) closer.) “MINE…”

Gacha Rico is tired asks: “Jevil, Don't you see reader-chan's discomfort when you touch them? If so, why do you keep doing it?”

Samtheco28 asks :”Jevil do you know you annoy Y/N a lot? (no offense)”

Pandoradhmis asks: “To Jevil, if you can do anything then leave y/n alone…’

Jevil: (His eyes dull, still crying.) “OF COURSE, I KNOW THAT I ANNOY MY WORLD A LOT… I FELT THEM SHUDDER IN MY ARMS… HOW THEY WHIMPER WHEN I GET TOO CLOSE… THE HATEFUL SPIKE IN THEIR GAZE… IT… HURTS. IT HURTS SO, SO MUCH…”

Jamie asks: “This question goes to Jevil. Why are you so obsessed with (Y/N) and continue to pursue(*couf* harRASS-) them even though they've told and shown you multiple times that they are not interested?

Jevil: (His eyes dull even further.) “MY WORLD… IS MY HAPPINESS… WITHOUT MY WORLD… I… FEEL, FEEL EMPTY. I-I COULDN’T STAY AWAY… EVEN IF I WANTED TOO…”

WrierJester1978 asks: “(Y/N), do you ever see yourself being comfortable with Jevil's touches?”

(Y/N): ( shaking and whimpering) “U-uhh…”

Jevil: “PLEASE… IS THEIR ANY HOPE FOR ME?”

(Y/N): “M-m… maybe…?”

Jevil: (His face lights up.) “NU-HA!”

Samtheco28 asks: “Jevil why do you call Y/N my World if you already know their Name?”

Jevil: “(Y/N) SUCH A PRETTY, PRETTY NAME… BUT… MORE SPECIAL TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE… EVEN MORE THAN THE DEVILSKNIFE AND CHAOS, CHAOS!” (He smiles, nuzzling (Y/N)’s face) ”MY WORLD BECAUSE I REVOLVE AROUND THEM!”

(Y/N) visibly cringes and they grit their teeth.

RyleePies asks: “Jevil, what do you like most about Y/N, or, what you like to call, "your world"?”

Jevil: “BWA HA HA!! SUCH A SIMPLE CHAOS! THEIR SMILE MAKES MY SOUL PUMP WITH JOY, JOY!! ALTHOUGH… THEY NEVER SMILE AT ME…. THEIR SMILE IS SO GORGEOUS!! I CAN’T HELP BUT WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN, AND AGAIN!”

MikanaCrystal asks: “Dimentio, what you do if (Y/N) said that they loved you AND Jevil?”

Author: Oh… actually… Dimentio has been oddly quiet this whole time...

The Author looks at Dimentio, who has clawed the surface of his chair to shreds.

Author: Ohh… That's not good…

Dimentio: “Love you say? What if my savior loved both of us? Aha ha ha… Then I’d be rather suspect why Jevil gets to touch and be so close to them, while I get punished for not recklessly touching her like a child in a fine china store…”

Author:... Ohhhh, he is not happy…

Dimentio: “Oh I’m not happy? Hahahaha! I just wonder why~”

Jevil: “JEALOUS, JEALOUS! BWA HA HA!!”

Author: Look! I get it! Jevil has been hogging them up for the majority of this-

Dimentio: ”Ha ha ha ha ha! Well, maybe I should get a turn on the beautiful healer.”

Author: Ugh… Fine.

(Y/N): “W-wait-!”

The Author snaps her fingers and (Y/N) disappears from under Jevil and they reappear on Dimentio’s lap.

Dimentio: (Stroking his fingers through their hair.) “Much better…”

(Y/N) whimpers in grasp.

Jevil: “HEY, HEY!! THAT’S MY WORLD!”

Author: Please Jevil… I’m only going to let him have them for one more round after this!... And if you do anything I am getting out the duct tape again.

Jevil: “FINE, FINE!”

Dimentio: “Such a short timeframe for me… How disappointing, like a child whose parents have forgotten their birthday. But… I’m pleased to have them in my arms after… THAT happened. I suppose I will answer the question then…”

Dimentio: “Aha ha ha… I’m not a big fan of sharing. I suppose then I would have to do a couple of magic tricks to make me the only person they love.”

Puskaroo asks: “Dimentio, if you were to get your skills back. What would be the first thing you'll want to do?”

Author: Oh, he's certainly going to get his powers back…

Dimentio strokes (Y/N)’s cheek and they look down at the floor.

Dimentio: “Ah, Such a cute little thing…. Oh! Were you asking me a question?”

Author: Uhh yeah… When you get your powers back what's the first thing your going to do?

Dimentio: “Well… I suppose I’ll want to practice my abilities a bit. Last thing I need is for my wondrous powers to grow rusty like the hose someone left in the backyard.”

Author: Okay, and with that, your time with (Y/N) is up.

The author claps her hands together and (Y/N) appears back in their own chair.

(Y/N): “...I-I don’t think I’ll ever feel clean again…”

Anonymous asks: “Jevil, have you ever met the man who speaks in hands?”

Jevil: “THE MAN THAT SPEAKS IN HANDS?? I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING...”

The Author: Oh! Is the question asking if you know Gaster?

Jevil: “WAIT WHO, WHO?”

The Author smiles pointing up at the stage lights.

Author: Yeah, Gaster is my tech guy! He’s helping me make this show move smoothly.

Gaster: “♓︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⬧︎◻︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎✏︎ 🖳︎✆︎✂.”

Author: Yeah, exactly. And besides what he's doing right now. He helps me a lot with drafting and spelling in my story but I don't believe either of you have met before... I don’t know why the person asked this question…

The Author gives a knowing smirk to the camera and she winks.

MGQPro asks: “A question for Jevil that somewhat relates to what I asked before. What do you think of your ending? The story of your life changed due to the author but what do you think of the original? How do you feel about being locked up in isolation without your beloved or Seam? I think you might owe the author a ”thank you” for changing your story.”

Jevil: “ENDING? ORIGINAL?”

Author: (Throws her hands over his ears.) Shhhhhh… None of these guys, know what happens in the original timeline and I intend to keep it that way.

Dimentio: (Chuckles, ominously)

Anonymous asks: “Spade king, (mind me calling you Mr. Spade?) What does this knight' you speak of look like? You know.....just a question.”

Author: Umm...

Spade: “Knight? I know of no knight… and you may NOT call me Mr. Spade. I am a king and you will respect my title.”

Author:...Yeah, I think they might have gotten confused… (Whispers to the camera) The knight hasn't appeared yet… the knight only appeared in the original timeline after Jevil was locked away…

Author: Although… It's a bit weird I keep randomly getting all of these meta questions in order...

MyFandomTrashOk asks: “Dimentio, So this happened after the fight with Mario or is this a different case? Also, if you have enough strength to regain your powers later what are your plans relating to your “rival” (meaning Jevil)”

Dimentio: "Aha ha ha… it appears my cover has been blown to smithereens. It appears they will be learning of my special privileges after all my dear author.”

Author: Oh. God. DAMMIT.

Dimentio: “Ah ha ha. My special privilege is that I get to keep my memory from my original timeline, unlike the rest of you~”

Jevil: "NU-HA!! NO FAIR!!"

Dimentio: “Ha ha ha… I guess the author thinks I’m better than you… and Yes, after my fight with that mustachioed hero, I used all of the magic bestowed in my to destroy every dimension… but of course, the heroes scrapped by a winning. From then the world went to the blackest of blacks and I woke up to my lovely savior rescuing me from the thralls of death…Thank you for that again, (Y/N).”

(Y/N): “Don’t remind me…”

A loud buzz sound plays through the stage. Some of the audience members cover their ears because of how annoying it sounds.

Author: (Gasp) I didn't know it was time for the bonus round!

Seam: “Bonus round...? What in heaven do you mean?”

Author: Yes! Bonus round! The Spanish comments bonus round!

Jevil: “WHAT, WHAT?”

Author: You see I got some Spanish comments on the Wattpad version of the story and while I’m very flattered that my story has been read by people that don't speak English. I had to use google translate to understand the questions that were being asked… And google translate isn't the most accurate thing possible. So I decided to include the original Spanish comment and the translation just in case someone can point out to me if Google Translate didn't translate it very well. And because of that quirk, I decided to answer them in their own little section!!

Author: (Points above the audience) Hit it, Gaster! (Balloons and confetti fly down from the ceiling) Spanish B-b-bonus round!!!

Rouxls Karrd: "Why would thee throweth such hideous garbage on topeth me?! Mine admirers must witness my full breathtaking selfeth without being taintedeth by thou rubbish!"

The King of Spades: (His stomach mouth opens up spitting out some of the confetti)I never thought I would agree with such a pathetic wimp…But I am READY to attack the fool that thought this was a good idea. (He grabs his spear eyeing the author.)

Author: Oh GOD!! I didn’t mean it!

The crowd goes wild. Some screaming about how much they want bloodshed the other half saying the author deserves it for tying up Jevil

Author: O-okay ummm… Let's just go to the questions before i'm just meat on a stick!

OdalizXD87 asks:Tu lightner es un familiar tuyo ?? Honestamente suena obvio :v Pero cuántos años tenía o tiene??

Translation: “(Y/N), Your lightner is a relative of yours ?? Honestly sounds obvious: v But how old were you or do you have?”

Author: Looks like (Y/N)’s first in the Spanish b-b-

(Y/N): “Do that one more time and I’m going to shove that mic so far down your throat…”

Author: point taken…

(Y/N): So… for the question itself… I think this person doesn't understand how the lightners work in this world but I don’t think the author has explained it very well either...:”

Author: Hey! I try to put like little hints about and I haven't had the right moment to fully explain it-

(Y/N): “God, so many excuses. So since the author hasn't explained it very well I guess I’m going to give you a quick rundown on how lightners work. So the first thing is that darkners were created by our lightners, often times when they are young. Second thing is that each darkner is created for the explicit purpose for their lightner. Me, for example, I was made to protect my lightner from their horrible parents…”

Jevil: “HE HE HE! I MADE MY LIGHTNER SMILE, SMILE! THEY WERE SO SAD, SAD BEFORE ME!!”

(Y/N): “...I didn’t ask for your input but okay. So, we aren't relatives as much as we are created by our lightners themselves.”

Author: They’re kind of like imaginary friends but they’re real.

OdalizXD87 asks: Tu poder es igualado al de Jevil o superior :0?? Aunque igualmente se verá en el próximo capítulo :v Y... Como terminaste en ese lugar específicamente XDxddxdxxd

Translation: “Dimentio, is your power is equal to that of Jevil or is it higher: 0 ?? Although it will also be seen in the next chapter: v And ... How did you end up in that place specifically? Meaning the forest. XDxddxdxxd”

Dimentio: “Oh, I can say that as soon as my powers fully return my mismatched mirror be like an ant to the steel toed shoes that is myself. As for why I ended up in there out of all places- It was a roll of the dice. The random chance I ended up appearing there. But I must say I am grateful to whatever sort of holding luck in their tentacles because I wouldn’t have met this lovely healer if I hadn’t.”

OdalizXD87 asks: Como lograste tener tanto poder :v??

Translation: “Jevil, How did you manage to have so much power: v ??”

Author: Uhhhhh……

Seam: “Do you think it would be… wise to tell them?”

Author: Umm… Probably not to be honest… Jevil maybe you shouldn't answer this one-

Jevil: “UEE HEE HEE!!! CHAOS CHAOS! IT'S BECAUSE I-”

The Author snaps her fingers and the duct tape returns on his mouth.

Author: Oh thank god, I was fast enough to stop him from saying that… It's pretty spoilerific...

OdalizXD87 asks: Cuántos años llevas de experiencia en el circo ?? Me pica la curiosidad XDxddxdxxd

Translation: “Seam, How many years of experience in the circus? I'm curious. XDxddxdxxd”

Author: Oh! Do you… mean his normal job?

Seam: “Ah, yes for my main job I act as the court magician. I’ve been working as one for about… 20 years now I believe…?”

The King of Spades: “Yes… You have served us for nearly two decades joker. Your loyalty and strength are admirable.”

Seam: “Ah, Thank you for your kind words, Spade King.”

Author: Huh, I don't think I’ve had either of them even acknowledge each other until this question… Interesting.

OdalizXD87 asks: Rudinn Porque eres un santo o un angel :v?? Y cuántos años tienes XDxddxdxxd

Translation:”Rudinn, Because you are a saint or an angel: v ?? And how old are you? XDxddxdxxd”

Author: Oh my!

Rudinn: (He lightly blushes, scratching the back of his head) “Awww… You think of me so, like highly… That’s so nice of you to say to me, dude… ha ha ha, I can’t stop blushing… I’m like on the dot 20 right now… but like, thanks for the compliment it really made me happy…”

Author: Yeah, thanks for making Rudinn happy! He deserves it.

Author: Oh! And that's it for the Spanish bonus round I guess… Ughh... Hey, Gaster can you get rid of the balloons and confetti?

After a second all of the balloons and confetti pop right out of existence. A Child in the audience starts crying when their balloon disappears with the rest of them.

Jevil: “OH BOO HOO HOO! IT’S RUDE TO TAKE AWAY SOMEONE'S FOOD SO UNEXPECTEDLY.”

Author: Wait were you-... You were eating the confetti, Jevil?

Jevil: “NU-HA! YES, YES!!”

Author:... But why?

Seam: “Well, you have neglected to feed any of us…”

Author: That is not my problem! How about this… The sooner you all get through these questions the sooner you can eat…

Author: I just hope no other wacky shenanigans happen during this Q&A…

MikanaCrystal asks: “Ruudin, how are you so calm and chill, like, if your family dies and you go to their funeral, would you be this calm?”

Rudinn: “Umm… my family… They aren't alive anymore…”

(Y/N): “Oh, Rudinn you never told me about that…”

Rudinn: “Yeah I don’t tend to talk about it a lot. It just brings up bad vibes and emotions you know”

Seam: “ If it doesn't bother you too much… Could we perhaps learn what caused that tragedy to happen?”

Rudinn: ”Yeah, I can say it… My folks were killed by a really strong lightner when they tried to fight back against being sealed in the dark world. I-i wasn’t there personally... I was already transported here… but like after that… I kind of learned how to be a chill dude in response to what happened. Like I-i want to help other darkners that had to go through stuff like that so I try my best to be chill in like, every situation. Although, sometimes I lose my chill when I'm startled or extremely panicked…”

Seam: “You seem to have a lot you want to say, Rudinn. Would you like to talk about this a bit more over some tea, Rudinn?”

Rudinn: “Actually, yeah. I haven’t actually had a chance to really talk about this… Thank you.”

Author: Hey, Hey! You guys just can’t leav- Annnnnnd they are gone… well, at least they don’t have any more questions… but still!

MikanaCrystal asks: “Author, where is Seam? We haven't seen him in a while.”

Author: He just up and left the studio with Ruddin! Like what am I not paying him for? He's supposed to sit here and answer your questions and- Oh, wait you're asking about him in the actual story.

Author: Well in canon, he is currently playing croquet with the King of Hearts… And I’m sorry to tell you but it's going to be a little bit until you all see him again in the story. I have some…. Other business to take care of first.

I Now Have Acie's Soul asks: “A question for our author~ YOU BLEW IT! YOU'VE TOTALLY SCREWED YOURSELF! NOBODY MAKES A Q&A WITHOUT ME TAKING A SOUL! So- Anybody's soul up for grabs?”

Author: Ummm…. Wait- WAIT IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?! OH NO WAIT!! I’M NOT READ-

The floor goes a light purple underneath the audience and the stars of the show. The outside area turns into dark purple clouds as a dark figure grows and grows in the middle of the stage.

Snatcher: “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Author:... I knew I should have bought ghost insurance…

Snatcher: “FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!”

Someone in the audience yawns, as they all look at Snatcher deadpan. One guy from the crowd yells out who is this guy, around the same time a small girl in the crowd girl starts squealing and gushing from Snatchers appearance.

Snatcher: “Not even one little tiny scream? Well, it seems the living really don’t understand their own mortality these days!”

Author: I think most of them just don’t know who you are…

Snatcher: “They don’t know? Well, maybe you should have told them before I got here!”

Author: Well… I can try to tell them who you are right now I guess…

Author: Everyone! Since there is a ghost of a chance that you don’t know who he is at all I will tell you. This is Snatcher the not-so-friendly ghost! He is a major antagonist from the game “A Hat in Time.” He really has a thing for taking people's souls and being a pretty hammy villain. Although you shouldn't let the ham fool you into thinking he's harmless. He tends to get what he wants when he wants by forcing his victims to sign contracts to do his bidding… and he takes their souls with them… actually, I haven't seen him do much of anything without having someone sign a contract.

Snatcher: “I was asking for you to describe me not give a personal opinion piece!”

Author: Okay! Sorry, sorry! That's about it though...

The audience gives no indication they heard, a couple of the people on the crowd still yawning. Bored.

Snatcher: “Still nothing, huh? Someone really outta put you all back in your place! Hahahaha! How lucky for all of you that I’m willing to do it at the price of a couple souls!”

Author: I hate to break it to you snatcher but I'm pretty sure most of my audience is too dead inside to even have a soul…

Snatcher: “Ah yes, and here's the master of this whole operation! Kid, please tell me you didn’t forget your contractual obligations with me! Does “Snatcher and Moonjumper one-shot” ring a bell to you?”

Author: I already told you that I was planning on getting this out first! Come on, you are a complex character! It’s going to take me a while to write.

Snatcher: “Sorry, kid! That’s just too bad! I need that one-shot out now! More people know about me, more people coming into my forest just prime to be de-souled! Don’t make me think you've outlived your usefulness”

Author: Well uhh… Look! Y-you’re in this story now which means your getting even more publicity! (She starts sweating, before kneeling in front of him) U-ummm… Please don’t pop off my head...

Jevil: ‘WHAT, WHAT?! WASN’T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT US?”

Dimentio: “I believe… someone else has stolen our show.”

Snatcher: “Of course I’m getting more publicity! Why otherwise would I decide to appear during your show? Face it, kid! I’m starting to get impatient from the lack of merry children I get to murder when the enter my land and you better give me a way to have more of them or I’ll settle for one adult instead!”

Author: Wait! Wait! Wait! W-what if I Uhhh… Advertise an already made story in your honor! T-that way more people read and you get more souls!”

Snatcher: “Ahahahahaha! How considerate of you! Truly a generous proposition! For that, I will extend our previous contract by a single month!”

A contract appears in front of the author, the writing at the top of it indicating that in exchange for being a shill that advertises one of their friends stories that they will also get a one month extension on their yandere one-shot that the author is supposed to write for her yandere one-shot book, that totally isn’t randomly being plugged so people can go check out as soon as she actually writes her first yandere one-shot...

Yeah… The author is totally not doing that as they write this right now…

The author has not lost any credibility for plugging her own story and plugging in a friends story later on...

Author: (Signing the contract) Narrator, you’re really making it obvious how this is making you feel…

Well, how am I supposed to not?! You are using your story as a means of advertisement! You are a complete sell-out!

Author: Meh… I’ve been worse…

Oh, come on! I mean you literally added in this Snatcher guy- Who I remind you more than likely most of your audience don’t know just so you can advertise two stories!

Author (Looking up at the stage lights) Hey, Gaster! Can we replace the narrator?

Replace me?! Oh No- NO! N-not the gaster blasters! Anything but the Gaster bl-

Author: And silence…And then…

Hello? I believe you requested a new narrator?

Author: Okay! We are good to go!

Author: Ahem! So, Snatcher, I believe the contract has been sealed?

Snatcher: “And you're deadlines have been extended! We are in business! All right kid! Tell the audience what they are just dying to hear!”

Author: Ahem! So on Quotve my good friend Acie has this story called “The Unlovable.” A reader x Snatcher story, Which stars (Y/N) as Hat Kids older sister, Protective and firey she is upset with the fact that snatcher took her little sisters soul. From there the story follows how Snatcher and (Y/N)’s relationship develops after their initial meeting. Fluff! Drama! Singing! Humor! Angst! Overall, a pretty good read if you're into a Hat in Time.

From the crowd, one rabid girl screams out that the story was hers over and over again happily.

Author: But besides that, I’m going to be making a yandere one shot with Snatcher that's going to be a Snatcher x Reader x Moonjumper. Moonjumper is like this character that was intended for the game but was scrapped and he's a pretty fun one so he's in there too.

Snatcher: “Everyone knows I’m the best ghost around, kid! Why add him if everyone's going to choose me regardless?”

Author: (Shugs) Variety…

Snatcher: “What a waste of time… Speaking of time, I believe have taken up enough of your limited life spans! I expect that one-shot soon author! If I don’t get it it will only take one squeeze to pop your head off.”

Author: (Gulps)

Snatcher:” Good! Nice to know you understand whos in charge! Hahahahahahaha! The clock is ticking, and once it stops so does your wretched heart. Have a fun month kid! Because if you miss your deadline- the deadline will be more like a dead-end to you!”

Snatcher shrinks back down fading from existence as the world fades back into being the standard theater.

Author: Dang I don’t think a lot of my people talked during that… I wonder what they are doin-

The Author looks behind her to see all of the chairs behind her empty, with no sign of any of her characters…

Author: Well… good thing that was the last question then…

Author: Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on my story! It really does mean the world to me and… I tried my best to make this chapter fun and exciting even though it just boils down to answering some questions.

Author: Still for those of you that read through this whole thing thank you so much for your questions and thank you so much for continuing to support me! And I’m sorry if I missed any of your questions!

Author: I’ll see you all in the next chapter!


	4. The Question

“Wait... the new Joker likes you too?” Asked the Rudinn raising an eyebrow as he stretched his gloves over his hand. You nodded, scratching your scalp. “ Yeah… as far as I can tell.” 

Yesterday was a rather… wild ride to be sure… 

You had gotten back from the Jester bachelor pad, and you took a long… long shower to get the feeling of Jevil’s tongue and Dimentio’s mouth off of your skin. After you used up two entire bars of soap rubbing at the problem areas, you begrudgingly decided that the burning sensation was not going to go away from physically scrubbing it. 

The day was rather uneventful after that… You went on patrol with Rudinn around the front of the castle, you paid the library enough to buy back the book that was in the current possession of that dust bunny… which was equal to an entire weeks paycheck! What a rip off… Then after that, you went to bed. There were no interruptions from either of the jesters the rest of that day… 

Something that made you rather uneasy…. 

You expected them to pester you throughout the entire day and because they didn’t they had quite the amount of extra time at their disposal… Which sent your mind into some very dark places… You just knew that they were going to force you to do something with them today or at least Jevil was... You knew that Jevil would be dying for attention after being away from you for this long... Needless to say, you were not stoked about going out for the day. 

Rudinn adjusts his hood making it more straight on his face. “Man, that's nuts… and that guy was another jester as well… like what?” He removes his hands from his hat satisfied with how it felt on his face and he chuckles. “I guess like… fools have just a thing for you then…” 

You look down at the ground rocking your feet back and forth. “...But why me?” You whine your own restlessness shining through your features. You didn’t want to leave the safety of this room into the outside world. You didn’t know what those two were doing out there… and you were terrified because of it. It wasn't unreasonable considering the loving actions they gave you yesterday…

Rudinn shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know man…” The snake holds his hand up to caresses his chin, his head pointed upwards. “Like this guy showed up a day ago and already likes you…” Rudinn’s eyes narrow, his forehead furrowing. “That doesn't seem like enough time…” 

You shake your head, looking at the serpent. “Yeah, but Jevil was head over heels for me after like two days…” You massage your aching temples, every second the noiseless clock ticked by brought you closer and closer to your next meeting with one of them.

“...And even if he's just trying to mess with me… he still kissed my cheek and I want to throw up just thinking about it…” A stranger putting his lips to your cheek like that was so much worse than Jevil’s lick. You knew Jevil. You knew what he wanted with you. Dimentio however, you had no clue what his intentions were… and that made that physical touch even more revolting…

Rudinn slithers over to the door, grabbing the knob. “Well… You could try asking him what he wants with you..” You groan, throwing your head back. “That’s just the thing Rudinn! He doesn't give a straight answer to anything!” You take a step back to your bed and threw your face on its comforting surface. “...Do you think that I could pretend to be sick today?” You mutter face filled with a softness that you wish you could just lay in forever. 

You can hear the Rudinn turning the knob on the door. “Hey… It’s not nearly as bad as you think it is dude…” The door squeaks as he pushes it open. “How about we talk about this over breakf-”

“OH. HELLO, HELLO! YOU ARE THAT PITIFUL RUDINN PARTNER OF MY WORLD ARE YOU NOT?” The booming voice of Jevil sings out like a banshee he is. You can feel every single atom in your body bathe themselves in pure annoyance. You grab your pillow and scream your lungs out into it. 

“Yeah… umm… (Y/N) is kind of having a moment… can you like, come back later…?” Rudinn explained in his usual chillax fashion. “OH?... ARE YOU KEEPING MY WORLD ALL TO YOURSELF?” Jevil said with his normal bubbly tone although you could feel the resentment underneath it. You sigh deeply into the pillow and lift your face off of it. “What do you want Jevil?”

“NU-HA!” That weird laugh was covered in unbridled happiness and excitement that made your skeleton freeze up in horror. “Wait, your not allowed to come insid-” Leaves the snakes mouth before you get slammed into your bed. You freeze petrified unable to comprehend what was happening until you feel Jevil’s arms wiggle themselves around you.

He caged your arms to your sides and his head nuzzles into the bottom of your back, nearly rubbing it raw with the voraciousness of his movements. into your back. “I MISSED YOU SO, SO MUCH!! BWA HA HA!! TOO LONG, LONG!!” 

You grimace at the touch, irritated by just how correct you were with your ‘dying for attention’ prediction. You break your arms through his accursed hold, and you try to fight his off his snuggling form but your arm just can’t reach him. He wraps his arms around your torso, purring. Your eyes go wide and your toes curl up… 

Oh god, you can’t throw him off of you… 

“Jevil can I please get up?” You begged a light whimper to your words. The fool lifts his head from your back. “WHY?” He questions his voice bright and playful. You can feel yourself start to shiver. Didn’t he ask that same thing before he…stabbed you?

You start sweating your breath going even more ragged and rough. “Uhhh… It’s… hard to breathe…” You state praying to some divine being that he doesn't fly into a murderous rage at your less than well-done excuse. 

“AWW… FINE...” He says a clear disappointment in his tone. Your eyes widen, that worked?! The second his arms loosen you fling yourself off of the side of the bed wincing as your shoulder hits the floor harshly. 

You steadily rise off of the floor and glare at Jevil. “What did I tell you about surprise hugs?” You yell, tapping your foot on the ground. Jevil giggles, laying down with his head peeking off the side of your place of rest.

“UEE HEE HEE!!! THAT RED, RED FACE OF YOURS IS SO ENDEARING MY WORLD!!” He gushes a light purple coating his smiling face. Rudinn glances back and forth at you and Jevil, concerned “...Is this how he always is with you (Y/N)?” He asks, clearly thinking you were exaggerating whenever you explained your whole situation with Jevil. 

You open your mouth to say yes but Jevil rips his upper body off of your bed, sitting up.“WHAT? DO YOU THINK I’M NOT GOOD TO THEM TOO?” He questions that awful dark tone in his voice once again. His smile looked forced with his pointy teeth bared at your partner. You can feel your soul stop with those words.

Oh god... Dimentio has made him so much more paranoid. Even last night he wasn't this bad... You can feel a shiver run down your spine just thinking about having to live with this new cranked up jealous fool.

Ughh… As if you didn't already have enough reasons to dislike Dimentio...

“Jevil... calm down, he doesn't think that…” You say with the most soothing vocals you can manage. This was the only way you could think of to defuse this paranoid explosion of a clown but he doesn't seem to react to your statement in any way. Looks like you need to try a bit harder to get the jesters attention on you... 

You take a step towards the fool crouching down, till you were eye level with him. “Dimentio was just trying to get under your skin with that line… ” You said truthfully, while some of Dimentio’s statements were accurate you knew that he only said them because they would get on Jevils nerves. 

His eyes still haven't moved away from the Rudinn, who is currently sweating a bit harder and his face in crumpling with fear and confusion. The stare of detested from Jevil was most certainly affecting Rudinn. You look at the Rudinn a determination to protect him pouring out of your soul. You grit your teeth. God, the things you’ll do to defend your friend… 

You force your hand to touch the jester's shoulder, the stinging sensation making you wince. “Jevil… do you need to talk about something with me..?” You whisper out your voice soft and deliberate. You pray that your final resort works on the fool. 

Jevil’s twitches from your appendages impact, and throws his head over to look at your hand. “OH!” His shocked voice cries out. A deep purple flushes his features, and his eyes soften a yellow glow returning to them. He leans his head all the way to to the side, trapping your appendage in between his shoulder and his purring head. 

You grab your arm trying to rip it away but the jester refuses to let your hand go from the horror he was bringing upon it. You shake from the unwanted touch but… this is a rather good distraction. 

You twist your head over to the snake, pretending that Jevil’s loving embrace of your hand wasn't happening. You gulp hoping that Rudinn cooperates in your plan. You point at Jevil and then draw a line across your neck, then you desperately gestured at the door with your still freehand.

Rudinn’s gazes at the door before turning back to you, biting his lip. He mouths out ‘are you going to be okay?’ clearly debating if he should leave you alone with this jealous demon.

A warm wave of happiness comes at you, it was nice to see that he did care about you even if it did delay his departure. You smile at him softly nodding trying to comfort the Rudinn and get him to be more willing to leave you to your torment. He slithers faster than you had ever seen him before as he exits the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Good Rudinn managed to escape the fool unscathed…

Although only time would tell if you did as well...

A growl from beside you freezes you in place. Jevil grabs your trapped hand, and before you can blink you can feel one of your fingers be engulfed in a warm wetness, something sharp almost cutting the bottom side of your digit. You go completely white as you can feel Jevil’s tongue lick madly at your flesh. Your throat tightens as a sweatdrop flies off of your face. 

Jevil… stuck your finger into his mouth… 

You wrench your hand out of his grasp, cutting your finger on his sharp teeth. adrenaline coursing through your body. You back up away from the bed, drops of blood splattering on the floor below you.

“WHAT THE HELL?” You scream out demanding an answer form the lovestruck clown. His eyes are clouded in jealousy his mouth forming a deep scowl. “You shouldn't smile at anybody but me, me…” He whispers rage and envy blending into a perfect mix for his irate form.

You could feel every instinct inside of you shrieking to run away… but you knew that doing that would just make him even angrier. You grip your fists painfully, blood from your pierced finger bleeding down the rest of your hand. You take an inch closer to the fool, cursing yourself for being the one that had to do this. 

“Jevil… please tell me what's going on...“ You softly say, trying to sound as caring as possible to the clown. The fool’s face shifts slightly from your voice. “Jevil… you are my friend right? ” You come even closer to jester just like how you would a dangerous animal. The anger falls out of his eyes and his face falls and he points his gaze towards the floor. 

“..... FRIEND… IS THE NEW GUY ALSO YOUR FRIEND, FRIEND?” He peeks up at you eyes darkened, uncertainty clawing at him. You glare at him firmly, offended that he would think that you would let Dimentio out of all darkeners be your friend. 

“Jevil there is no way in hell that I am ever calling that guy my friend. Hell, I’d rather not interact with him at all.” His eyes go wide, his mouth falling open. “REALLY, REALLY?” Shouts the fool, his teeth sparkling in the lighting of your room.

“YOU FIND ME MORE FUN, FUN THEN HIM?” His voice was steadily going more high pitched as he spoke. You shudder a stab of disgust hitting your head. He’s acting like you just admitted you liked him… which was not your intent. 

You turn your head away pursing your lips, tapping your foot on the ground. “No, I just don’t need another annoying fool in my life!” You protested, folding your arms over one another your digit bleeding on your other arm. 

“OH, MY WORLD!!” He shouts out, throwing himself at your bed snuggling your blanket. He lovingly strokes your sanctuary defiling it with his wicked touch. He opens his eyes the pink shimmer pupils, making the corners of your face travel further down. Your eye twitches and inside yourself you were screaming. 

You glare at the fool, grating your teeth against each other. You were going to have to wash every piece of that bed before you would be willing to use it again.

“I LOVE YOU!! UEE HEE HEE! EVERY SECOND WITH YOU IS A DREAM, DREAM!!” The little gremlin wraps himself with the blanket, looking at you with a proud expression on his upside-down face. You roll your eyes at the hyper child. 

“You having fun there?” You ask knowing fully that you are going to set that blanket on fire later. Jevil giggles, rocking his comfy encasing back and forth. 

“SO MUCH FUN, FUN! HE HE HE!! CHAOS, CHAOS!!”The jester smirks and his eyes closing halfway. ”YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE THIS EVEN MORE FUN, FUN...IF YOU WERE IN HERE WITH ME…” He winks at the end of that statement and you recoil away gagging. 

“ Ugh! No Jevil…. Just no.” You narrow your eyes at the fool even shaper then last time. “Why the hell did you come here anyway ?”

Jevil’s smile gets larger, his eyes expanding excitedly. “BWA HA HA!” He bursts out laughing, then disappearing from the blankets altogether. Leaving behind only the collapsing shell he surrounded himself with. You glance around the room nervously, throat getting tighter when you realize that you can’t see him anywhere. 

It is never a good thing when you can’t see that fool…

The seconds ticked by each moment growing more and more dread in you. Then it finally happened. Jevil appeared in front of you, and you nearly fell to the floor from your surprise. He stood there gazing at you with anticipation and excitement and both of his arms were tucked behind his back. 

“UEE HEE HEE! SO EXCITED EXCITED!!” He yelled starting to jump up and down in place energetically. You narrow your eyes at the fool and put your hands on your hips. “Was scaring my soul out of me really necessary, Jevil?” You lecture only an inch away from snapping and punching him in his smiling clown face. 

He chuckles, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. “ CHAOS. CHAOS! TOO CUTE, CUTE!!” You turn your nose up at him, sharpening your gaze on the jester. 

“Ughhh… You are such a child… “ His eyes brighten up at your insult, he must have taken your remake as a compliment. You glance in between his hidden behind his arms, raising an eyebrow. “What do you have behind your back…?”

His face lights up like he was just waiting for you to ask him that. He throws his arms in front of him revealing a black wrapped up present topped off with a purple bow. “I HAVE A GIFT, GIFT FOR YOU, YOU!” He zealously yells, his yellow eyes sparkling. Your frown deepens on your features, and sigh plops out of your mouth. 

“Fine, whatever...” You quickly grab the gift from his hands, and he starts jumping all around you, circling your uneasy being. “BWA HA HA!! OPEN IT! OPEN IT” Chants the energetic young jester… far more excited giving you this gift then he had any gift before it. 

You lift up the top of the box… There was a cake inside. A two-layered cake with fluffy white frosting with a violet border. It had each of the suits frosted on the sides of the upper tower… and looked very professionally done. You would have… begrudgingly accepted the dessert from the devil but there was one detail that made your soul crack in two. 

Right on the tippy top of the sugary treat was a happy looking Jevil in a form-fitting dark purple tuxedo and… right next to him… was you wearing your own formal wear, and smiling. Time stops around you, the universe pausing for just one moment for you to realize in horror what you think this was...

Was this… a… WEDDING CAKE?! 

This isn’t real right? This is just a silly joke that Jevil made to scare you… There's no way he really thinks that you would… You glance over to the fool expecting to see him choking back laughter or just smirking mischievously at you...

But instead, you saw the jester kneeling down, on one of his legs and teleporting in a small rectangular box into his hands. He holds it out to you. “(Y/N)!” He cheerfully cries out, his eyes going that bastard shade of pink and the possessiveness in them shining.

Your face goes paler than any ghost that had ever existed… 

Is he actually…? 

He opens the box and inside is a just what you had feared… a... ring.

An emerald shaped like clubs, a sapphire shaped like a spade, a ruby shaped like a heart and a yellow diamond-shaped as… well a diamond, adorned the top of its silver band. The fool tilts his head, you could see the obsession in his gaze.

“UEE HEE HEE. MARRY ME, ME!”


	5. Shattered Dreams

The box that once laid in your hands, fell down from them, your hands retreating in shock. The cake flies out of its protective cardboard shelling, inches away from its frosting exploding all over the floor. Suddenly it stops levitating in place. Jevil giggles looking at the still intact cake, his smile stretching out of his face. “BE MORE CAREFUL, CAREFUL MY WORLD…”

Your eyes shake back and forth, blurring your vision, You chest screamed out in pain from the rapid palpitations of our soul. “W-what..?” Came out of your mouth without your brain even telling it too. The cake flies back into its box and Jevil places them both on your nightstand safe and sound. Jevil leans his arm carrying the ring closer to you.

“A PERFECT PAIR WE WOULD MAKE! SO LET’S COME TOGETHER AND BE FREE, FREE!!” He ecstatically decrees putting his other arm up to his chest. 

You put your hands up your mouth gawking in horror at the fool. “I-i don’t know what t-to say…” you whisper, stepping back from the jester. You had to figure out how to get out of here. No way no how you would ever want to marry him… But you had the feeling that if you said no...

You were going to have a bad time...

The fool giggles his laughter going even more loopy and strange than usual. “BWA HA HA!! JUST SAY YES, YES!!” The jester’s eyes bore into your’s waiting for you to tell him exactly what his long ears wanted to hear. 

You turn away unable to meet his intense gaze anymore. “Uhh… D-don’t you think I-It’s a little soon for us to get married Jevil…” You can feel yourself wiggle under Jevil’s gaze… More so than you had ever done before… come to think of it Dimentio’s ice-cold stare was like an amusement park compared to the insanity you can feel radiating out of Jevil’s fuchsia eyes... 

Jevil’s eyes dilate. his smile going lopsided. “TOO SOON, SOON..? HE HE HE…” He bursts out laughing slapping his knee with his unoccupied hand. “ HA HA HA! I WASN’T SOON, SOON ENOUGH!!” You step back once again and your spine slams into the wall behind you. Your eyes widen, he was right in front of you blocking your only path of escape. 

You hit the back wall of your room, whimpering and terrified… Please… let this all just be just a Nightmare… The fool raises off of the ground, standing up, HIs body leans to the side, and he moves ever closer to you.“HE HE!!! I SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU MINE THE MOMENT I FIRST SAW YOU!!!” He sticks his tongue out, his eyes pointing upwards to the sky.

“ONLY ME AND YOU!! NO ONE ELSE THE WAY, WAY! BWA HA HA! TRUE FREEDOM!!” He closes the box and clenches it to his chest, lifting up one of his legs and spinning in place. “OH! JUST THE THOUGHT MAKES ME REVOLVE!!!” He pauses his spinning, placing his loving, controlling gaze on you. “YES, YES!! YOU TELL ME YES RIGHT?!!” It was a question, but he declared it like it was a statement.

An acidic mixture rose to the back of your throat. Your chest clenched tightly around your panicked soul. This can’t be happening… This can’t be real… The air around you was filled with Jevil’s suffocating fumes. You couldn't speak. Nothing could emerge from your mouth that wouldn't dare anger the crazed love-struck fool… 

You stay silent and Jevil’s pupils shrink, and his smile grows larger with desperation injected inside. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? JUST SAY, SAY IT MY WORLD.” He steps even closer and he floats himself up so his eyes boring into yours.

Something sparkles in his glowing heart gaze and his grin relaxing. “NU-HA!! I UNDERSTAND!” He cups his empty hand to his face. “SO EXCITED, EXCITED YOU’RE SPEECHLESS!!” 

You freeze up in horror. Does he think your happy about what he’s doing to you?! The fool leans in closer to you his possessive gaze taking up more and more of your vision. “BWA HA HA!! YOU HAVE TO BE…UNLESS…” He grabs your collar, a red tinge coming into his pink eyes.

“THERE IS ANOTHER IN THE WAY, WAY…” He giggled out his mouth stretching out even further on his features. His words were destitute, covered in toxins and virus that affected your very soul. 

Panic flung itself onto your face. Your teeth clenching harder, hands gripping the wall behind you. Your vision was splotches of colors. Your legs barely supporting your shivering frame. “UEE HEE HEE!... NO, NO… I WON’T ALLOW MY WORLD TO BE WITH ANYONE BUT ME, ME!!” The fool promises, his voice growing more erratic and insane by the second. He grabbed the ring out of the case, tossing its useless shell on the ground. 

He grips your left hand's wrists, making you wince from the utter intensity of his hold. You try pulling your hand back with all of your strength but Jevil’s grasp is too strong. He jerks your hand closer to himself, fumbling with the ring in the other hand. “HE HE HE!!! ONLY MINE, MINE!!” He screams out his insanity tearing at the seams of his mind.

You reel your arm back about to punch him away but no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t throw the punch. Something is keeping it from moving at all! You whimper, He’s levitating your arm so you can’t use it on him… What a bastard… 

He gets the ring in position, about to slide it onto your finger… This was it. It was game over. There's no way that anything would be able to save you now. However, fate has other plans. In the blink of an eye, a strange-looking purple and yellow spiked attack dives at Jevil hitting him square in the head. 

“NU-HA!” The jester gets thrown across the room, A loud crash echoing around as he lands in Rudinn’s jewel pile. You eyes travel to the fool’s crashed location. You were saved?! “And so I strike, like an old newspaper during a tornado!” Pipes up, a familiar smooth and buttery tone.

“Dimentio…” You whisper out, quietly and cautiously, tilting your head where his voice emerged. Did… Dimentio just save you?... The darkner with the wicked grin that made you feel cold as ice. The darkner is just as shady as he is creepy. This darkner you wish you had never meet… just saved you… Floating high up in the air was exactly the darkner you were thinking about… the third Joker himself. 

His slasher smile was brazenly displayed on his features, you would almost say that he kind of looked… satisfied with what just occurred. “Ah, Jevil... Your plan was to force this poor guard into marrying you?! How pitiful…” Dimentio mocks, turning up his nose at the other fool. “How lucky it was for them that I happened to hear your loudness, and decided to sweep in and protect them like a certain mustachioed hero.”

Jevil wiggles himself out of the gem pile and his head springs up as soon as he emerges. Your toes curl from looking at it. It still freaked you out that his head could do that. He attaches this head securely back on his neck and glares at the other jester. “PROTECTING?! NO, NO... YOU’RE THE ONE THEY NEED PROTECTING FROM!!” He growls, his eyes filling up with a murderous rage. He summons three spades shooting them off at the other jester.

Dimentio floats to the side of the attack making the suits miss him by a mile. “Do you really think that I’m the bad guy here?! I’m not the one that flies into a murderous rage at them merely glancing at another… nor am I the one pressuring them to do as I wish.” He spoke of him like Jevil was a piece of gum that he was going to have to scrape off of his shoes. 

He holds his hand out pointing at the other court jester. “Ah ha ha… it’s no wonder why they never said that hard ‘no’ they so desperately wanted to… They are tender gazelle feeding on the grass while you are like a lion watching in the distance.” He holds his hands out in front of him.

”If (Y/N) makes just one wrong move…” He smacks his hands together loudly.“-And just like that, they will find themselves in the belly of the beast.” His words hit deep in your subconscious. It stung just to know how accurate his statement was...

That… was the crux of the problem between you and Jevil wasn’t it? His jealousy makes you feel like your walking on eggshells around him… you never feel entirely safe. He was too spontaneous and way too controlling for you two to ever have an… decent friendship. He really was like a predator… and you were his prey. 

Jevil's fists clench, his ears glowing a bright purple, but his grin creeping further up his face. His eye twitches as he floats up off of the ground. “BWA HA HA!! UNTRUE, UNTRUE YOUR WORDS ARE! I HAVE MY ROUGH EDGES BUT-” Jevil clenches his stomach. Laughing erratically at the other fool. “-NOT EVEN I WOULD GO SO FAR AS WATCHING THEM EVERY SECOND!!” His boisterous giggles continue, casting a victorious glance at Dimentio. 

Time freezes around you. Your thoughts blanking out with those words

Dimentio was... watching you… every second…?

You collapse against the wall behind you, slowly sliding down to the ground below. H-has he been… stalking you since you saved him? O-or did he only start stalking after yesterday…? No...no...no… How could someone watch another every second? Maybe Jevil was lying in order to make himself look better!! Yes! That had to be it!!

You peek over at Dimentio praying that you would see him shrug it off or just deny it outright but… when you look up you can see his smile has shrunk down to a quarter of its usual size… casting doubt on the idea of Jevil just making his accusation up… 

His normal smile emerges back as quickly as it fled and Dimentio reels his head back in laughter. “AHA HA HA HA HA! Copycat! You are grasping for the thinnest straw I have EVER seen!” His curled black shoes kick around in the air, his voice going slightly higher than usual. “The only time I have peeped at my life-giver without their knowledge was when a messed-up mirror was trying to force a union with them.” 

He tilts his head, insistent chuckling subsiding. He sarcastically rubs his chin. “Hmmm… I just wonder what little pest would be so selfish to perform such an awful play…” He snidely looks down on Jevil clearly referring to him with his speech. 

His words didn’t exactly comfort you. If anything the outburst of laughter and the small smile made Jevil’s statement weigh heavier in your subconscious... was he really stalking you…? It made sense but you were horrified at the idea of accepting that it was true. Dimentio did seem like the type that would do such a thing as well. 

Jevil shakes his head, a shade falling over his eyes. “BWA HA HA… WHAT A LIE, LIE! MY WORLD IS TOO CLEVER, CLEVER TO BE FOOLED BY YOUR TRICKS…” He shouts, pointing a finger accusingly at Dimentio, glaring at him. He turns his sights back you, his anger subsiding when he meets your clouded lens. 

“RIGHT MY WORLD?! HE’S WORSE, WORSE THAN ME!” Jevil cries out, with a tinge of panic lacing his tone. He floats a bit closer to you, searching your face for approval. You set your gaze to the floor, unwilling to look at Jevil’s anxiously awaiting eyes any longer. 

His question made you pause, unsure of what the answer was anymore. 

These last couple of weeks of not-so-optional Jevil ‘dates’ has made his behavior seem… normal to you. You got used to his nature and just tried to not mention anything that would set him off and you would let him pet your hair or hold your hand… you gave him what he wanted because you were afraid of what he might do otherwise. 

It’s not healthy. Hell, it isn’t even really a friendship… It's more like your just an object that he brings around with him.

Have you really grown this used to being treated like this?...

On the other hand… the option number two isn’t desirable either but… Jevil just tried to force you into marrying him for Pete's sake! Dimentio is creepy and had a cold shiver-inducing stare that could crumple you in a moment’s notice.. not to mention him casually wanting to dust Jevil for you… but did you actually know him much? 

He was mysterious yes, but maybe underneath all that he wasn’t that bad..? Maybe you were just judging his rather strange features and thinking that he was worse then he was?... But he also could be stalking you… something which did make his stare seem predatory in hindsight. 

B-but Jevil might just be lying to make himself look better!... and it did seem rather unreasonable for one jester to watch someone every second right… You choose to believe that Jevil made the whole thing up because otherwise… 

You don’t think you could handle it.

You knew that Dimentio was mysterious and has some undeniable freakiness about him and is allegedly stalking you but…

He could be… better than Jevil… 

And at this point that was enough for you.

“Jevil…” You mutter out, you soul thumping uncertain of your own choice. You glance away from the floor, taking a sneak peek at Dimentio who looked almost amused at what was transpiring before him. “...Dimentio has a point.” Jevil tilts his head, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks, his smile persistent on his face. 

“OH?” He states his voice gaining that dark undertone you have always loathed. Dimentio snickers, triumph radiating off of his being. “ Aha ha ha ha ha. You were right my dear other fools… They are clever, clever.~” He sings out the clever, giving praise to you but in a way that was clearly mocking Jevil’s choice of words. 

You gulp unwilling to look Jevil in the eyes, terrified of the emotions you may find in them. “I never feel safe with you… I’m always worried about saying something that will set you off and I know we went over some of this and I thought you were getting better but based on what you just tried to get me to do… I’m sorry but-” You put your hand to your face, shaking and shivering. 

“-I-I-I… can’t be your friend anymore… Not… not after that.” You choke up those words out, your throat fighting you with every syllable in that statement.

You could have said so much more to the fool… but no other words were needed. “Oh my! I can taste the dramatic sting of rejection! Oh, the humanity!” Pipes up Dimentio, nearly cackling at the scene he sees before him. 

Jevil’s eyes widen and he takes a step closer to you. “MY… WORLD…?” His voice quakes, aching with a heartbroken vocal cord. He closes even more of the space between you two. “Please don’t…” he whispers, reaching out to you. Inches away from touching your face before a black floating hand appears and throws his appendage away from you. 

“Ah. Can’t you see that you’ve already lacerated them enough? It would best if you exited stage left.” You could feel the smugness dripping in his voice, as he steps down onto the ground semi- covering you up from the other jester. Jevil steps to the side away from the other fools half baked attempt at scaring him off. 

The small fool’s eyes were gloomy, tears threatening to emerge. His lips were smacked shut, twisting and wiggling, trying to keep back his cries. Despite the sad little scene before you… something was shining in his eyes through the pain. A hope. A determination. And god did you dread it...

“My world… I-I love you!” He announces desperation leaking from his tone, but a fire heavily burned in his vocal cords. He stomps his foot against the ground, and his sorrowful expression turning into one of resolve. 

“I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! I’LL BE BETTER! I CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO!” He screams out, promising you that he would be better… But his statement fell upon deaf ears. You just didn’t want to think about him or deal with him right now… 

You shift your gaze to your hands, nervously twiddling your thumbs “...I would be… happier if you left me alone right now Jevil…” You mumbled. It perplexed you. Why can you feel a part of your soul-shatter? He relies on you. He doesn't speak to anyone else really besides you. He spends nearly all his free time either forcing you to join him in some activity or he’s making something for you... 

God, you really are his world, aren't you? 

You could see that last spark of determination dash off with the wind. His eyes widen as small tears start pricking up in his vision. “My world…” His pleading whisper sounds around the room. There was still a refusal inside of it, a bleeding hope that you would change your mind, 

Dimentio’s floating hand rests itself on Jevil’s drooping shoulders. “I’m afraid my dear… that you have been fired from (Y/N)’s play.” Dimentio leans his mask closer to Jevil’s face. “... And I don't believe they will ever consider calling you back.” He mocks the other fool, his words coming out cool as ice. 

Your eyes narrow a little at Dimentio, not appreciating the fact he was kicking the poor fool while he was down. You had gotten attached to the little freak, and it did… hurt to see him so devastated over the nightmare that was unfolding for him and the way that Dimentio spoke to him didn’t sit right in your stomach. 

But… you weren't going to interfere. You didn’t want to give Jevil any more false hope then he has already given himself… And you just know that if you stepped in and stopped what was happening it would do just that. 

Jevil’s head lowers, the shadow from his hat bleeding over his entire face, and a tear falls down onto the ground below him. “You haven’t even captured half of my pawns yet… If you think that THIS is enough to stop my revolving- “ He hisses out, every ounce of resentment and rage spewing out. He throws his hands up and he grabs Dimentio’s hand. 

He holds on harshly, nearly digging his fingers straight into the other jester's flesh. But despite the clear pain that Jevil must be causing Dimentio, his smile stayed plastered to his face.”-then you're a bigger fool than I thought.” His glare at the other fool could cut through titanium. 

A shiver travels down your side from the apocalyptic fury that radiated out of the jester. And all that anger… was only met with that perpetual grin of Dimentio’s. “Oh… It will be quite fun seeing that final slither of tenacity burst like a balloon filled with chlorine gas.”

He slyly utters back, smooth as a jazz solo. The other jester's ruthless gaze only hardened, it was a look that would destroy most darkeners resolve… And with a tension that was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, it was a wonder how anyone could survive his wicked vision. 

However, Dimentio seemed oblivious to the demon he was released onto the world, chuckling at the other fool and shifting his eyes over to his prize, you. The essence of unwarranted victory on his face was disheartening, to say the least. Does he not realize that just because you aren't friends with Jevil anymore doesn't mean that you are going to just accept him with open arms? 

Hell, you would rather have both of them leave you alone… but you had to make a choice… and Dimentio just seemed like he could possibly be the best option. But you still watched his form like a hawk, frightened of what the eternally smiling freak could be concocting in his head. 

The third joker bows himself slightly lower, in front of you, as he drags his rectangular fingers through your locks of hair. “Like a tick, he seems unwilling to let go of the one he sucks the tasty blood out of… ” You clench your teeth together, from the oh-so-wrong feeling of his strange digits combing through your hair. “Fortunately for you, I know how to lose these kinds of parasites rather well.” 

A low toned growl emits from the furious fool. It was a warning. A warning for Dimentio to stop ruining you with his filthy hands. ...And just like that, you considered taking Dimentio up on his offer of retreat. You did not want to be anywhere close to Jevil when he was this level of pissed off. 

Dimentio shakes his head back and forth with an exaggerated sigh, as he looks over the shoulder of his cape. “Was that the best you can do, mirror? Aha ha ha… A kittens sneeze is more intimidating than that could ever be.” He tilts his head over a little further at the other fool. 

“It’s rather disappointing… but I get the feeling that you are used to being a disappointment.” He turns his head back to you, the arrogance in his vocals making you frown. His hand leaves your head, and he extends it out to you. “Come now my dear life-giver, let’s finally free ourselves from this distorted mirrors sharp edges.” 

Against your better judgment, you wince as you take his hand. All you wanted to do was leave Jevil… and this seems like the only real option you have for leaving. You could see Dimentio’s eyes curve up further at your compliance. “Ah! What an excellent choice you have made! I’m sure that you will enjoy your time with me dear.~” He tantalizingly whispers, making a wave of nausea flow over you. 

You open your mouth to say something but your body gets pulled away by him as three clubs shank themselves into the wall behind you. You can feel your stomach do a flip, making the sickness you felt from Dimentio’s comment even stronger. 

Your eyes slowly make their way towards Jevil terrified of what they may find there. .A dark red enveloped his pupils as tears streamed down his face. “Y O U T R I C K E D M E! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG!” The jester screeched out. His hands formed into unbearably tight fists, and you could hear his ragged seething breaths. Jevil was gone, all that was left was his red-eyed demon. 

Tricked…? What was that supposed to mean?... Did Dimentio pull something sneaky on Jevil? You don’t care because right now the question isn't ‘what is Jevil talking about?’

It’s ‘Oh god, what is he going to do?’ You shoot your gaze over at Dimentio, intending to tell him to hurry up and teleport the two of you before you both were just dust on the ground but he lets go of your shaky grip and he moves his appendage over to the small of your back. 

You would raise an eyebrow at him, but before you could blink his other hand swept underneath your upper thighs. You yip as he turns your belly up to the sky, and brings you closer to him. A light blush coats your face, as you tense up painfully tight. What the hell is Dimentio doing?! Or better yet how the hell is Dimentio doing this? How can someone carry another without arms? 

He must be levitating you because you did not feel like you were only being supported by his two strange hands… Although you did still feel them there. A cold sweat drop falls down your face, as you wiggle slightly in his grasps. 

“Aha ha ha ha! I don’t know what you talking about like a professor lecturing on to a class that fell asleep hours ago!” His hands clench onto you a bit tighter and you groan, trying your best to break free from his magic. “But unfortunately for you, I have a date coming up that I must arrive at…” 

Your eyes burst open, your breath going even more rapid, “Date?!” Files out of your frighten features, is Dimentio taking you on a date? His hand leaves your back, but just as you predicted his levitation magic kept you exactly where he wanted you. He snaps his fingers together, and the world becomes a mess of different colors before everything disappears as a whole. 

You aren’t sure if you made the correct decision. 


	6. Secret Destination

The world comes back into focus. A gorgeous world filled with various colors and plants of all shapes and sizes. Your eyes widen as Dimentio's hand leaves your back, and everything smears around you as he ends his levitation spell. Your body falls like a sack of potatoes, landing on something exquisitely soft. It had a strange granite texture and had a fluffiness that engulfed your body.

You place your hands into the dark-blue delicateness as you get on your knees to stand back up. You step off of the strange object and glance at it, it was a large rock with an indent where you landed. You squint your eyes for a second, before shaking your head deciding its better to not think about that for now. 

Bushes covered the ground, purple leaves with yellow star-shaped berries littering there foliage. A light amount of trees stretched up to the sky, barring there own red ball-like fruit. A pink pebble walkway leads off of where you were in four distinct directions.

The vast plant life surrounding you and pink pebbled walkway… You believe you’ve been here before. This is the castle's garden, isn’t it? It’s just a part of it that you’ve never explored yourself. 

“You’ve risen like the sun on a white winter landscape in the city.” Comments the jester, floating close by. You take a great big breath of the air around you, the slightly sweet scent of the fruits and the fresh dew on the plants was nice after that whole fiasco that happened with Jevil. You shudder just thinking of that pure unadulterated rage pulsating from his eyes.

Speaking of unadulterated rage... “Dimentio, why in god’s name did you do that?” You announce with malice under your breath. 

The fool tilts his head. “Hmmmm…? I haven’t the slightest idea what you're referring to.” His head moved up to gaze at the dark sky above you. “Would you rather have been left with that psychotic cosplaying toddler?” He teases, snidely glancing at you. 

You blink, your eyes narrowing not at all being in the mood for his little jokes. “...Why did you carry me, Dimentio?” 

His weird smile extends on his mask-like face. “Oh! THAT~” He leans over giggling into one of his hands. “Ah ha ha. Well, when a knight slays the dragon they tend to carry the one they are rescuing, no?”

Flirtatiousness was oozing out of his words. He floats a couple of inches closer to you, gesturing with his hand outstretched and his palm up towards the heavens. “If you’d like … I could repeat that performance~” 

You have to suppress the urge to vomit hitting the back of your throat. You turn your back to the jester that refuses to take a hint. “How about instead I just go!” You look down one of the pink paths, then stomp away on it. You just had Jevil propose to you and after that catastrophe, you didn’t know if you could handle Dimentio’s company on top of that.

It may be morning, but at this point, you just want to curl up in your bed and hibernate for the next seven years. You needed some alone time… and something to help you relax. Dimentio would provide neither of those things. 

"Ah ha ha ha. I wouldn’t keep walking down that path if I were you...” The clown warns light and playfully as if he was amused by your attempts to escape him.

You growl, holding your hand up in the air and flipping the bird at him. You can hear the jester laugh behind you.“Ah ha ha ha! So THIS is the thanks I get for saving you from a forced marriage... I’m starting to wonder if your rose is just a stem covered in thorns.” 

You don’t even react to his statement. It's better to not give him any more ammo for his oh-so-hilarious quips. As you walk down the path, suspicion raises inside of you. Why hasn't Dimentio tried stopping you? He didn’t seem like the type to let you leave this easily… 

Something isn’t right.

You stare down at the path before you, searching for tripwires or any other sorts of tricky devices. You never spotted a single one. You take a second to move your eyes up to what’s up ahead… only to see an awfully familiar sight. An intersection of pink paths and a smugly smiling fool floating in the middle of it all. 

You raise an eyebrow and look around the place. Did the path you choose just loop back to your starting position again? “Ah ha ha ha! See?” He raises both of his hands over his head, in dramatic fashion. “No matter what path you take you’ll be right back here where you started! You’re a rat in a maze, but that maze has walled off the rat's delicious cheese. You could wander these devious trails forever and be no closer to the cheddar that is your kingdom.”

You purse your lips at the fool, your forehead wrinkling, as you squint at him. “But why…?” The words spill out of your mouth, quiet as a whisper. “Why did you bring me here?”

Dimentio finally lowers his hands, before cupping his chin with his hand. “Oh? Well, isn’t it obvious…?” He asks, floating closer to you, and you back away only to feel the course back of a tree on your back. 

Your eyes widen the memories of how you two meet ringing in your head, warning you about what happened last time you were in this position. The fool stops a couple of inches away from you, tilting his head. His grin extends higher upward. “Confusion, anger, disgust… I happen to find all of your silly little reactions-” His hand thrusts forward, stroking your cheek. “Marvelous~”

Panic spreads over your face as you throw your knee up to hit the fool, but before it connects Dimentio moves backward. “Simply adorable! You are truly a pear covered in bitter, dark chocolate! Unconventional and unwanted…”

He spins his body, showing you his back. “Although, ha ha. I think I might be getting addicted to the taste.” He moves away from the tree, baffling your already confused being once again. You blink your mouth opening to say something but you quickly close it, thinking it may not be wise to ask him ‘why?’ again. 

The jester claps his hands together, as you quickly make your way away from the tree. “Perhaps, now may be the best time to officially start our date that is guaranteed to rock your socks clean off.” Your jaw completely drops as your soul skips a beat.

“Wait! I never agreed to date you!” You protest, crossing your arms in front of you. A solid snicker comes from the jester. “Ah ha ha. I don’t think you understand. This is my reward for saving you.” The fool turns his head back to you, analyzing the defiance and dread in your gaze. 

“But I-” The fool lifts up his pointer finger placing it against your lips, interrupting you “-And my fee is none negotiable~” He sings out, leaning in way too close to your face. You step backward, trying to keep the jester at a reasonable distance.

“You can’t force me to go on a date, Dimentio!” You yell out, getting seriously pissed by the entitlement of this guy. The fool throws his head back with laughter, dong a complete rotation in the air. “Oh, healer...” His disembodied hand reaches out entangling its rectangular fingers with yours. “I already have.” 

He lowers himself closer to the ground, floating just high enough so that his head towered over yours. He grips your hand firmly as he glides into a random spot of foliage. You hesitantly start walking with him, pulling on your arm to free your hand. Dimentio chuckles at your behavior, wagging his finger back-and-forth. 

“Keep that up and I’ll have to attach us together with a sharp metal pair of handcuffs.” He casually comments like a teacher scolding a student for misbehaving. Your eyes widen as you slowly remove your hand from your arm, gritting your teeth. You stomp your feet with every step you took, leaving deep prints of your shoes into the dirt beneath you. 

The jester shakes his head, slapping his unused hand to the side of his face. “Oh, dear! Are you throwing a tantrum over me holding your hand? I’m sorry… I wasn’t aware you were still wearing diapers.” He teases and you roll your eyes. You look away from the fool, something up ahead catching your eye. 

A weird alien-looking barrier was staring you straight in the face. The barrier appeared to made of strange giant black spade-shaped leaves. There were no trees or any plants that were holding these leaves in place. They were just… there. The leaves had a blocky-ish style, and a white outline lit up each of the leaves, making them easy to see and tell apart from one another. You press your lips together, glancing at the similarly white outlined, blocky, black fingers entangled with your own.

Huh… how interesting.

His fingers peel away from your own, and you grasp your hand with your own, rubbing it and praying that he doesn't do anything like that again. He drops to the floor right next to the barrier. “I can already see the questions buzzing inside that busy mind of yours… So how about I turn all of those into a nice late-night smoothie.” He snaps his fingers and the barrier peels open like the curtains of a play. 

The ground inside was covered in pearly white sand, that the Tiki-like touches scattered around made sparkled in their low-light. Dark-purple waves went in and out of the shore peacefully. Your eyes go as wide as dinner plates as both of your hands cover your mouth. You stare dumbfounded at the place before you, blinking rapidly as if it was just a hallucination. 

...Is that a REAL beach?!

“Oh my! Ah ha ha ha ha. The shock on your face is like a lightning bolt striking a family cruise ship. Incredibly fun to watch…” He steps in front of the wonderland he had opened up, facing you with the smuggest aura you have ever felt. “… Your most certainly enraptured with this place… aren't you?” You lean yourself to the side, looking completely passed the jester with stars in your eyes. 

The beach… It looks so similar to those illustrations of them you’d find in all of those old books you used to read. The waves crashing in, the scent of saltwater... Is this the real deal? You always wanted to go to one someday but… you never thought that it would ever happen. You could barely stop the corners of your mouth from pointing upwards. You hadn’t smiled since you saved that masked bastard, and you pray that you don’t accidentally break your streak. 

The bastards hand waves up and down inches away from your face, breaking your trance and making that rare smile drop. “Ah ha ha ha ha! You like it that much?” The jester comments and embarrassment tints your cheeks. You spare a glare his way before, looking away from him. “Idiot…” You grunt out, unable to come up with any other insult. 

Your head shoots back to him as the sharp curves of his fingers grace yours once again, as he fondles both of your palms. He brings your hands together, covering both of them with his own, floating back up till he was taller than you by a great margin. “Well… I’m pleased to announce that this is where our date will be unleashed onto the land like an award-winning opera on Broadway that’s tickets sold out just below a minutes time. Our very own private beach.” 

You couldn’t stop your soul from singing out with that piece of news. It really is the beach?! And you actually get to go inside?! “Our?” You say, trying to hide all of your emotions.

The fool nods his head. “I do believe that is what I said…But I would be happy to give you my property rights for a truly spectacular gift,” he nonchalantly utters as if he didn’t set off a nuclear explosion in your thoughts. 

The information sunk its teeth in critically injuring your ability to hide your emotions. You quickly lower your face closing your eyes. You fight the smile threatening to reappear like your life was on the line. 

But you lost the battle. 

For a moment. A small glimmer in time, your mouth curved into a smile, with happiness beaming from your eyes. It left as quickly as it came but the damage was done. 

You had smiled. 

You curse yourself, opening your eyes hoping the fool didn’t see that only to be met with the fool’s red grin. His feet were firmly back on the ground and his smaller form had its head tilted up to meet your lowered head perfectly. Dimentio’s eye holes were glued to you, studying every pore on your face. You yelp and you jump back, eyeing him warily. His face slowly tilts, stopping when his eyes meet yours once again. You were ready for him to spout out another quip about you- but…

Nothing. Not a word. Not a peep. 

Only an unrelenting stare and an unchanging grin. It was like time stood still, the only thing confirming it wasn’t, was the harsh beating of your soul. A sweatdrop streaks down your face, a disgusting taste filling up your mouth. You quickly tug your arms, trying to get your hands back from the concrete jester. As soon as you tug, the pressure of the fool’s hold increases dramatically. Enough, that you were sure he was going to leave a bruise. 

“Huh….” Exits his mouth, and his hands remove themselves from you. You hold up your wrists rubbing each of them to try to soothe the pain. A chuckle emerges from the jester, as his eye’s curve higher.

“You’re THAT excited? Aha ha ha ha!” His silly flirty vibe from before come back as if nothing had happened. “Tell me, (Y/N) do you perhaps own a treasure map? Because I'm sure if I followed it I would find a chest filled with your buried feelings for me~”

A pit forms in your stomach. A light flush coats your face, enraged at his allegation. Your eyes narrow into daggers at the idiotic jokester. “Oh, bite me you smiling freak...” You say, averting your eyes unable to stare at his stupidity for any longer.

Your blood goes cold when his hand grips the side of your jaw, tilting your head up to the side. A hot breath of air hits your neck making you physically recoil. “Oh… I’d LOVE to~” Whispers out, the third joker, each word hitting your skin.

The sound of your scream could be heard all throughout the garden. You grab the floating hand on your jaw, ripping it off and throwing the hand away. Your hand comes up where his breath hit you protecting it from the batty clown. Your eyes dart towards the up-roaring, massive frenzy of laughter from the fool. Your pupils dilate when you see small tears prick up in his eyes. He can cry…? You didn’t think he was capable of that… 

“AHA HA HA HA HA! Oh! What a performance!” He starts clapping his hands together, proud and loud. “Bravo! Bravo!” He whistles at you, summoning a rose in one of his hands, tossing it at you. The rose lands on the ground next to you and you eye it cautiously. 

“Every moment was a perfect painting at a fine art museum that’s security neglected to lock the front door making it easy to whisk away...” He praises… with genuine enthusiasm? He was exaggerating of course but beneath his teasing… A spark of joy. Was this the first time you saw the fool actually happy?

...And why did the idea of him being happy frighten you more than being unable to read him at all?

The fool steps to the side of the entrance to the beach, bowing and gesturing at the beach. “After that wondrous moment, I believe we should move this party over to the lovely proper date location...” The jester bows, gesturing at the wonderland behind him. “This sandbox of possibilities comes free of shards of glass, and annoying children! And I so graciously bestow the privilege of coming in on you. Enjoy.” 

You glance at the discarded rose next to you, deliberately stepping on it as you move over to the sand you so desperately wanted to feel underneath your feet. You keep an eye on the fool as you pass the threshold of the garden… and into the beach. 

The area around you wasn’t too big. Decently sized, but clearly artificial in nature. The air was crisp and humid when you walked inside, with a heat that was unheard of in the dark-world. It was quite hot and you could see why the lightners would always come to these places to swim. The heat makes it too miserable to do much else.

Despite that, the warmth seemed to come from the ground under you because the sky was covered in those same spade-shaped leaves from before. The ground was sandy, with a jagged rocky cave close by to you. The cave dripped with moister and felt a little ominous with how dark its insides were.

You take a deep breath, tasting the subtle tang of salt on your tongue. You had to admit that even if you hated Dimentio’s guts, the man had a good taste in date locations. Even though, you weren't exactly dressed for swimming… or the beach. The place still had a relaxing ambiance to it. 

You find yourself drawn to the shoreline and you walk over to it, sitting down, with your legs pointing in front of you. The waves licked at the edges of your shoes as you relax staring at the tide. You did narrow your eyes a little at the existence of waves in this place. The water source in this area, while being nothing to sneeze at was most certainly not the ocean, and because of that, there was no way that this tide could be anything but artificial.

You shrug your shoulders deciding to let the matter go. You grab some of the warm sand next to you, feeling it slip between your fingertips. This is nice. This place is rather nice. Although, some of your enthusiasm has disappeared from Dimentio’s odd behavior.

“Awww… You look like an abused puppy being let out into a nice big open field. Roaming around, and finding amusement in the simplest of concepts.” Speak of the devil... You tilt your head up to see your ‘date’ floating above the waves in the water, staring at you with that same expression he always wore. “My choice of location was a stellar decision, no?”

You blink at him, a frown forming on your features. “I guess...but-” You mumble averting your eyes from the jester, dropping the rest of the sand back onto the floor. “I’m a little curious? How did you come to own this place?”

The fool claps his hands together. “I’m glad you asked!” He levitates himself down onto the sand next to you. “You see… the kind King of Spades after a long drawn out conversation with me decided to grant me a small portion of his space in the garden.” He strokes the bottom of his chin, eyes gleaming with something you couldn't place.

“I tortured myself. Continuing to ask what I should do with the King’s generous gift… Then, like someone eating spicy Mexican cuisine, it hit me.” You raise your eyebrow at the implied joke the jester just made, but before you could call him out on it he drapes his hand over his mask and tilts his head high up to the sky.

“Oh, My poor feisty little, (Y/N)… always stressed out by work and that miserable little gremlin… Perhaps, I could give them a present to help cushion the pain of babysitting that annoying little mirror.” He floats high up into the air, twirling as he holds his hands out wide. “THIS is what I created for you, dear! A place you could relax away from the troubles of this horribly flawed world.” Your eyes widen uncomfortably wide, as your jaw drops.

“Wait, you MADE this?” You question utterly bewildered. How could someone who was almost fatality injured just days before manage to create something like this in such a short time span? Maybe Dimentio was more powerful then you thought…

Oh god… how terrifying.

The fool giggles, before landing back down onto the sand next to you.“I made it with the sweat of my brow. It only took about eight or so hours to work out all of the kinks and unsavory parts...”

Your soul skips a beat with that revelation. Eight hours. Eight hours to make all of this. It takes the puzzles masters at the castle weeks to finish a single room! You can only pray that he doesn't have this insane amount of magic skills in combat because in that case... you would never be able to defeat him.

You turned away from the fool, facing the ocean once again, hoping he didn’t notice how tense you suddenly became. “That’s… impressive...” You mutter trying to downplay the jester's extreme amount of power.

“Oh me, oh my!” Calls out Dimentio, his buttery voice now feeling a lot like sandpaper against your skin. “Is the cold as ice guard saying that I’ve wowed them with my excellent building skills?” He teases, dragging his words out, loudly proclaiming them with an authority he shouldn't have had. “Someone catch me, I think I may faint!~” He sings out, oh-so-dramatically.

You didn’t even have a chance to blink a weight falls on your back. While not that heavy or even that much of a problem for your skills, the suddenness of it flings you into a brief panic. You quickly throw your hands on the ground to support yourself. “Okay! What the hell?” Erupts out of your mouth. The mass on your back laughs with a thunderous crescendo at your reaction.

“Aha ha ha ha ha! That’s more like the stone wall I knew before!” The fool mocks giggling his stupid little heart out. You're eyes shift to a deadly glare, as your teeth grind against each other. Did he really just do that? Fury boils inside the depths of your chest, as your soul screams out for revenge against this foul flirty fool.

You throw your torso backward, tossing him off of you. You look over your shoulder and right behind you stood Dimentio’s ever-present creepy grin, adding more fuel to the fire burning in your soul. You dip both of your hand back down into the sand, grabbing a sizable amount of it then, you chuck both handfuls at the miserable little fool in front of you. “Just shut up!” You say, growling at the annoying menace.

The sand hits right in the eyes fool and gathers inside their cut out shapes, leaving it pooling at the bottom of there mismatched curved form. The fools fingers come up and dig the sand out of his eyes with not even a flinch from the darkner in question. Although, his stare on you feels a little colder, not nearly the icy cold he attacked you within the presence of Jevil but still a clear temperature differences nevertheless.

“Ah ha ha… You know you’re lucky that I don’t want to see your pretty little face erupting with tears...” The ominous nature of his words sent a shiver of fear down your spine, despite the fact that his voice itself was normal as his radio-show host tone always was.

“Otherwise, well… Ah. Let’s not go into that shall we?” Threatening. The fool was threatening you from doing anything like that to him again. The worst part though was that he was half-heartedly trying to hide, trying to give himself some plausible deniability but honestly anyone with a brain could easily see that its a threat.

You can hear your soul thump against your chest, as you become acutely aware of the situation you were in. You were in some mysterious beach that this psycho created for ‘you’ to help with your stress….As far as you knew no one else knew about this area and only Jevil knew you were with this smiling freak right now.

A smiling freak that you knew had most certainly killed in the past. It would be easy to make someone disappear considering the circumstances and his clear experience with the matter.

A horrifying thought attaches itself to your frontal cortex like a parasite. What if Dimentio didn’t actually like you? but was using that as a ploy to get you alone so he could turn you to dust? Was that why he asked to get rid of Jevil? Because Jevil is nearly always around you making the task more difficult. 

You pray to God that he just wants to kill you. You didn’t want to think of that other awful possibility…

Dimentio’s eyes shine in an indecipherable manner, his grin extending out, making you quickly get up off of the ground with your eyes glued onto his every move. The waves beneath you lapped at your heels, as the air grew colder around you. The jester stayed rather silent for a bit, watching you like a wild animal in a cage.

“It’s startling how much a simple little comment can change your demeanor like a fox nearly losing their foot in a bear-trap…” He muses, only helping the conspiracy theory of him murdering you in cold blood take flight. He takes a step forward, prompting you to step back only for your feet to be met with the unforgiving of the nature of the waves of the water.

You gulp as you look at the expansive reservoir of water behind you. It wouldn’t be too hard to drown someone in that… Just hold there head down into the water and let them run out of there precious oxygen. It would be the perfect place to kill someone like you.

“I didn’t appreciate that sand being thrown at me like a monstrous sandstorm that I neglected to wear any protective clothing for. In fact-” His hand lifts pinches his cloak holding it out and a trickle of sand leaks out from the inside of the gaudy material.

“Look! This course, rough sand has gotten everywhere.” He laments, shaking his cloak allowing a couple more grains to releases themselves from their fabric prison. He lets go of his cloak, sticking a finger up into the air and shaking it back and forth, tsk-ing you.“What horrible etiquette from you really...” The corners of his mouth reach further up his face, and his freezing cold stare comes back in full swing, making you suppress a whimper threatening to emerge.

“...Perhaps, I may need to…discipline you.” His voice was falsely cheerful, dripping with a darkness that you didn’t want to touch with a ten-foot pole. Your knees go weak as you hear the word discipline exit his dreadful mouth. You stagger back, your feet drenched in the salt-water below you, as your fist starts aching to punch the bastard before he could perform whatever sick twisted thing he was considering as discipline.

Was this where he’s going to kill you? Is he going to murder you and spread your dust across the sand making it impossible to tell that your remains were there?

The jesters head tilts, curiously looking at you. “You have been rather silent… haven’t you. The lack of protesting or insults being slung my way…” He holds his hands together weaving his fingers in between one another, as his eyes curve up higher on his happy theater mask-like face.

“Ah ha ha… I’m starting to wonder if you secretly want this kind of attention from me…?” The jester muses, smooth as butter. It was a silly flirty line that was normal for his type of courtship but in this context especially with the implication that no one could possibly know about your current location…

It made it much more terrifying. He moves one foot over the other, and you jump slightly, readying your fist. He holds his hand in front of his face, giggling into it.

“Ah ha ha ha! You are just revving to go, aren’t you? Like a bushy-eyed private crawling with the mud up to their throat underneath the barbed-wire... with a fire in their eyes!” The exceptional excitement in his voice makes disgust settle itself into your gut. He steps his other foot forward, but you grit your teeth and stand your ground.

You don’t dare blink at him. All of your surroundings had gone and all that was left was the joker in front of you. Your narrow eyes could cut through steel, and your fists had caused more damage then you could even think of.

You wouldn’t let yourself die here… not without a fight.

“You’re fiery spirit is rather adorable...” He starts lifting one foot over the other, stalking towards you like a predator, your eyes narrow even further trying to intimidate him from coming any closer. “Ah ah ha! There! That taste, that flicker in your eyes that's more delicious than watching your high school bully gain a hundred pounds and live the rest of their pitiful lives in a trailer park home.”

He stops, his large curled black clown shoes only a centimeter away from hitting your feet and you have to hold back yourself from punching him right then and there.

He leans his head up, meeting your eyes straight with his no-pupil-ed mismatched eye holes. “I could stare in these defiant, mystifying eyes all day…” He coo’s, calm and quiet. To your surprise, the sub-zero ice-cold conditions this bastard's eyes have caused you, it simmers fading from you entirely. 

But why? Why did Dimentio stop?

All of your resolve and anger gets overtaken with confusion and panic, making you utterly unprepared to do much of anything. Taking advantage of your state of shock, his disembodied hands cup your cheeks, keeping your eyes firmly planted on him, as he brings your face down further, the tip of your nose touching his. 

“And...like the suns rays shining through on a cold snowy winter day… It’s gone…” He lets go of one of your cheeks, drawing spirals into the surface of your faces skin. You whimper flinching away from the touch, your confidence from before utterly destroyed. The fool lifts his hands off of your face, and he leans away, stopping his unwanted touches of your skin. 

“Hmmm…” The voice of the fool had a troubled undertone to it that you don’t believe you’ve ever heard from him before. “… My healer, I do believe that its far past breakfast yet no morsels of food have entered your digestive track...” His voice is smooth yet, cloaked in mystery. His question was completely off-topic, it was like his posture and emotions were reset back to normal.

Is he pretending that none of the past five minutes just happened or…? 

You blink, your two halves of your mouth pressing together, befuddled by the jester's sudden change in mood. “Ummmm… Yeah, I don’t eat much…” You weren’t quite used to having a steady supply of food and it manifested well into your eating habits. The jester's eyes light up and you get the sinking suspicion that you played right into his hands. 

“Perhaps we should get a bite to eat then?”


	7. Red Skin

Your face scrunches up, looking around at the vast sandy shores that surrounded you, before looking back at him. “Are we leaving already?” You didn’t think he would be the type to have a picnic.

Dimentio shakes his head with an amused grin. “My healer, do you really think this was all that there was to my tropical vacation spot?” You roll your eyes at his words, cursing under your breath. Oh great-! Who would have guessed the magician would have a trick up his sleeve? You wouldn’t expect anything else form the creature that seemed to carry mysteries like business cards.

Dimentio lifts up his hand gesturing at the strange rocky formation at the further most end of the beach. A cave. Jagged, stalagmites come together to form its mouth, leaving it with the appearance of sharp bone-crunching teeth. The red tint of the stone reminded you of blood like someone painted the whole structure with there inner coloration. Blackness filled the insides of the structure, beckoning you with what may be held inside.

The fool definitely knew how to make something look interesting. “Huh… What did you put in there?” You weren’t expecting a direct response, but you couldn’t stop yourself from asking. While the design was artificial and more than likely designed to intrigue you, starring at the pointy rocks did make your stomach feel queasy. Maybe he was planning on killing you in there instead?

“Aha ha ha. You know I’d never miss the chance to have you see the surprise for yourself.” You narrow your eyes at him. “What if I don’t want your surprise?”

“-Oh? Are you really not curious at all at the wonders that lay inside?” asked, Dimentio. You got to have a serene single nice moment, just enjoying the taste of the air and the sand consuming your body. Then Dimentio came over and ruined all of that with his aggressive flirting. Whatever was inside of there, no matter how nice or amazing, Dimentio would ruin your experience just being there and being himself.

“I just REALLY don’t care.” There was nothing you’d love to do more than to just turn around and let his damn smiling mask not have the satisfaction of watching your anger. As far as you can tell you seems entranced with your emotions if that little speech about the fire in your eyes meant anything. You couldn’t turn from him though. He would pull something.

He tilts his head to the side, cupping his chin. “Ah-! I see...” Playfulness dripped from his words like molasses down a hill. “So, you like this playful game of cat and mouse more then?” A subtle purr was at the end of his words. Your face pales a shudder going down your spine. He considers this just a game? Well… you should have expected this from someone like him.

“What? No!” You yell, it was sickening just thinking about imagining your interactions from him just being a game for his amusement. And even worse was the idea of him thinking you enjoyed it.

He throws his hand out to gesture at you, and you feel the urge to step back only to remember the water covering your feet. If you kept letting him move you, sooner or later you would be submerged in the water. You grimace from the thought, if that happens you might as well refer to it as your grave… You never learned how to swim.

“Ha ha ha- You can deny it like someone without health insurance denies the giant pulsating wound on their leg! Truth doesn't stop when you lie.” If you had a Dark Dollar for every time you heard a jester make a presumption about how you felt or that you were just playing hard to get… You would be richer than the Kings.

Powerless. That’s a good word to describe how you felt. Dimentio wanted something and he wasn’t going to stop pestering you until you went with him. Time and time again this idea was shown to be true… and you always tried to fight even if it was useless in practice. But… Dimentio calling this a game of cat and mouse gave you a new perspective. If this is a game then, maybe you should start trying to play with Dimentio’s rules.

“Dimentio, if I go in there for whatever you have planned, can you promise me something?” Confidence strikes back into your core. You are both players in this game. You are both on a level playing ground, you just have to use his own rules against him.

“Oh my! Are you trying to compromise with me?” Dimentio’s eyes light up, his smile stretching further up his face, giving away the intrigue your sentence left him with.

“Sure. Just tell me that afterword’s, the date will be over.” You couldn’t stop him from making you go to the next place in your date, but you could at least hopefully make it the last stop on this train wreck. Your eyes bore into him, watching him not as a predator but as something that could slip up and get caught in your trap.

His hand clamps over his mouth, as he laughed into it. “Aha ha ha ha. I’m not one for this type of thing but I’ll allow it just this once.” Velvety smooth and seeming to enjoy every aspect of your changed deminer. Worry flings itself into you from his reaction. What if you were just playing into his hands? At the same time you don’t think you had a better option then this one No, maybe he's just trying to psyche you out. You can’t let him get under your skin, now that you're a player in his game.

You nod your head, satisfied that you did get him to agree to your terms. “Very well. Lead me inside then.” He leans his body forward, bowing at you. “Your wish is my command~”

The stone walls surrounding you were cold unfeeling and shape. As unwelcoming as a landscape could be, but the darkness inside taunted you, pestering you to dare to explore inside. To its satisfaction you were entering inside of it, following the trickster in front of you.

Holes littered the walls allowing some light to enter from the outside, at least at first it did, however as you walked the holes, shrunk in size. More and more of your vision became entrenched in blackness. You rub the outside of your arms, chills going up your back. Having to walk with this maniac in this very dimly lighted cave, made thoughts of how he could kill you or incapacitate you play in your head like a DVD.

But if Dimentio was planning on killing you, it would make more sense to have drowned you earlier instead of having to make this cave structure to do the dirty deed. You held on to that thought with an iron vice grip. You were very grateful that Dimentio didn’t try to touch you or anything because if he did you would have punched a hole through his face.

Finally, a small light came into view, illuminating a part of the wall from its underneath. You raise an eyebrow, having that light there implies that there was something special about this section of stone but you couldn’t see anything differentiating it from any other of the walls. This must be a fake wall or something right?

Dimentio pauses in front of it, surprising having said little to anything during your walk. It honestly made that your favorite part of the date besides seeing a beach for the first time. “My lifesaver, I hope you have prepared yourself for the awe-inspiring sight that will tingling your eyes.” You mouth presses together, somehow doubting that statement.

“I’m more than ready just-” You were intending to finish that sentence with a ‘-get it over with.’ but you had a second thought. If you were playing his little game now you shouldn’t treat him with the lack of respect, he desperately deserved. No, you needed to act without your rude disposition acting up in your speech. “Nevermind! Don’t worry, I am ready.” If he pretends to be civil then you can too.

His grin sneaks up his face. “Ah! If you believe that you’re ready for action like a baby bird being pushed out the nest then I must inform you that-” His none attached blocky appendage lays its palm at you as his fingers curl up, requesting something to fill the empty space. “-I’ll need your hand in mine to reveal the second trick up my tunic.”

Your hands clench around themselves tightly, as your vision wanders to the side. You just had that thoughts about being civil and he so happens to ask for you to hold hands with him. You swear it’s like he has taken advantage of your very thoughts… But you wouldn’t let him win so easily, you could do this. Your eyes shift to his hand, a stab of pain hitting your head at the betrayal to your inner self.

“F-fine.” You cringe at the stutter in your voice. You can hold back your own happiness and on the rare occasion your sadness is easy to mask. Fear… fear was a whole different type of meal. And you hated that you were indulgence his eyes with your emotion.

He shakes his outstretched hand up and down, drawing attention that was already there. “Well, come on now, savior. Don’t you want this date to finish already? like an older sibling no longer holding back against their little brother in a fighting game?” A drop drips down from the ceiling of the small cave, hitting the floor and splashing against the uncaring ground.

An accusatory dagger was plain inside of his words, and the dagger perfectly fit your hole of deceit. He knows you don’t like this. He knows that there is nothing you would like more than to go back to castle and do your job. Ugh, you’ve seen him change and act differently so many times but the second you try something new he tried to catch you like a fly in his spider web. But you weren’t giving up.

“I have no idea what you're referring to...” It stung your throat to lie so blatantly. You tried to shift your sweating pale face into one that lacked any emotion he could read. A shadow cascades across his eyes, his smile grim like the face of a dead man. The look quickened the speed of your soul. However, no words emerged from his thin lips. Only an unnerving stare as his hand inches itself closer to you.

Your toes curl. In order to keep your act up, you were going to have to take that hand. You take a deep breath, In and out. In and out. Then quickly lay your hand on his, trying to ignore the danger siren blaring in your mind. His fingers dance themselves around yours as a sparkle shines in his darkened features.

“Aha ha ha ha ha! You’re really are an expensive treat made out of ingredients that have long since went extinct.” His thumb rubs across the top of your hand, his hold gentle but firm enough so you wouldn’t slip away. You bite down on your lip, trying to stop the whimper from exiting you. You hated it so much more when they were gentle with their touches. “What an enriching flavor. I can only pray that my surprise can dazzle you like you’ve done for me-!”

Your lips press together at him, what even was that simile supposed to mean? You open your mouth but before you could make a peep, the world bends around you. Twisting and turning your eyes witness something that you can’t even begin to understand. Lines and shapes were in places that you would deem impossible yet, they presented themselves. You bite your lower lip, looking to the jester in desperation. “W-what is happening?” Your hands clutch his. He was the only thing you could understand here.

The corners of the jester’s mouth raise as he squeezes your hand back. “Ah… You’ve never flipped before?” The slight hint of surprise in his voice made you want to rip his throat out. The monstrous, unimaginable landscape around you… was caused by something called flipping…? Why was it called something so silly? “F-flipping?” You yell. “What the hell is flipping?!”

Dimentio shakes his head at you, a light chuckle sneaking out of his lips. “Oh, dear… Your dimension’s more sheltered than a catholic child!” Your eyes narrow as you hear the word dimension slip from his mouth. At this point, with all of this crazy shit he’s done, your starting to think that he is from another dimension. “Can you please- Look!” You fling your head out to gesture at the world around you, complete incomprehensibly. “If this is the surprise, I’d hate to see another one from you.”

“Oh…?” Dimentio’s grip on your hands tightens as he suddenly pulls your hands forward, causing your chest to collide with his. Your body freezes up as your eyes widen. A shudder runs through your body feeling his form against yours. It burns… “Even this one? ~” He flirtatiously calls. Every inch of you flares up in hatred as your eyes narrow at him.

He KNOWS how much you hate this, and he still does it like the other idiotic jester you know. You don’t want to make any generalizations but maybe all jesters are the worst. “E-especially not this one-“ You whimper out, hating the weakness in your voice. The jester’s unfeeling grin only extended from your tone of voice. He gently tsked your behavior, acting as a superior judging your behavior.

“Ah, as much as I adore teasing you… The tip of my nostril can sense our delectable dinner turning cooler as the clock ticks by.” The disappointment in his tone was palpable. “I’ll be forced to flip back as I wouldn’t want my savior to starve.” The aching of your touched skin leapt in joy at that news. Your mind was grateful that you didn’t have to endure this incomprehensible landscape any longer. “Oh thank God…” You swear you’re going to have nightmares about whatever the hell this place was…

“Yes, thank me!” You blink before your face pales from Dimentio’s words. Your mind goes to static as the world folds around you. You pay slightly more attention to it as it changes, seeing some of those strange shapes contort back into a landscape you could understand.

It was a ballroom… eerily resembling the pictures you’d see in those princess books you’d read to your lightner. Empty and open with a large lavish chandelier sparkling above it. A piano rested on a small raised platform, its pristine ivory keys begging for someone to play a tune on it.

A large grand table rested at the side, long in length showing pose and prestige. A huge candelabrum laid in the center alight with white flames. Foods adorned all over the table thousands of different options and flavors of meals that you couldn’t recognize.

It was fit for royalty. This type of architecture showed experience and talent for the craft but everything in the room was black. Black with that same white outline that you saw on the leaves covering the beach. The room gave off an otherworldly vibe that was dangerous but intriguing.

“Aha ha ha…” Cutting through the crisp untouched air, the fool’s voice brings you back down to reality, feeling the snug grip of his hands and chest against yours once again. You shudder, shocked that you were distracted from this. “Could it be- Do my eyes not dare deceive me?!” He asks with an over-the-top pseudo amazed tune.

“My healer is… Enjoying their surprise?! My ears caught you saying that you would hate to see my surprise but here you are- basking in my creation like a hungry dog taking in the wonderment of a butchers storage room.” You roll your eyes, trying to hide the shaking of your body as you close your eyes, so you don’t “Bask” any longer. As much as you wanted to give out a snarky response a whimper came from your lips.

“J-just let go of me already…” The long presence of his touch made you desperately want to crack his mask with your bare hands. Now that you can see the floor beneath you, it’s like he was teasing you with freedom while you were stuck inside of his caging hands. “Y-you already know how much I hate this-! You know I hate being touched! Hasn’t t-this… been enough for you?”

“Hmmmm… Enough? You think that holding you is enough?” Exits out the fool's mouth, condescendingly pondering the question, before he suddenly goes silent. One of his hands leave yours and it grabs your chin, tilting it upward, your eyes explode open as your blood goes cold.

“Aha ha ha… Let me show you the true meaning of enough…“Before your brain could understand what was happening a… terrifying familiar sensation hits the crook of your neck. Cold lips attack your weak point, pressing the edges of the jester’s mask into your soft flesh.

Your soul… stops beating. Time becomes nothing but a construct as everything fades around you. The sensation of movement as his lips dig deep into your flesh carving out its own space on your body. Blood rushes to your cheeks as your mind turns into nothing but a blank landscape.

This… can’t be happening? C-can it? Y-you… know that Jevil wouldn’t even dare to do something like this… e-ever since you’ve been giving him more attention- he’s seemed to stabilize and be less random with him loving movements… D-dimentio though… You didn’t get that luxury of control.

He is the puppet master here.

And you’re just his favorite marionette.

He created so many things here. He made this beach and this whole ballroom with his power. Hes so powerful… way too powerful. Maybe… he even really was a God. Or maybe… he was the Angel. How are you going to be able to fight back against that…? How could you fight against the Angel himself?

It’s… hopeless for you.

Your eyes widen as a sucking sensation makes your mind travel back down into reality. The jesters lips were around a spot on your neck, sucking at it making a shudder go down your frame. Your mouth goes agape in horror as you realize what he's doing to you. Oh god, he’s giving you a hickey- Your hairs stand on end as adrenaline shoots through your veins. All thoughts of his power disappear from your head. No.

No, the thought of wearing a red mark on your neck, especially one given to you by this creep- You wouldn’t. You couldn’t let it happen. No matter how powerful the jester may be, the free hand that laid next to your side gave you an option that you couldn’t ignore. The pressure of his lips grows, forcing your body to let out a small whimper.

The second it exited your lips, you reeled back your fist, anger, and disgust flooding your thoughts. Even though you were sure that he was going to stop you from punching him, you had to try. You aim right at the fool’s chest. You fling it forward and…

It hits.

The jester’s body is flung back, letting go of you as it flies across the room. Your eyes widen. That worked?! You can’t believe it! But… Gravity pulls your body down to the ground. Your back slams on the floor.

You grit your teeth as pain rips through your backside. That’s… going to leave a bruise for sure. You slowly move your torso up off the ground, taking care not to further injure your damaged body. That hurt but… it hurts a lot less than having that bastard do… that for another second.

“Aha… Ha… Ha…” Dimentio's voice, whispered out, his voice gently bouncing off the walls of the ballroom. You freeze, all of the pride from before shriveling up into horror. Oh… Oh god, you hit him. Jevil… Jevil would be delighted if he was hit like that but you have no clue how Dimentio would react to this but from the tone of his laugh… you didn’t like whatever it had inside of it.

Your eyes hesitantly walk over to the source of the soft laughter. Dimentio was slumped over, leaning against the inside of… a glass box? The strange structure was around him, showing no signs of being damaged, nor did the floor. Did he… use it to absorb the impact? “My savior…” The mask tilts as his eyes rise meeting yours.

The creatures mismatched black and yellow eyes seem to shine something… You don’t think in a million years you would ever understand the picture that laid inside of his eyes. There was too much nuance, but despite all of that you could make out one thing inside of it, megalomaniacal excitement.

“You… will be perfect.”


	8. Dance with the Devil

Your fork glides against the empty plate in front of you, scratching at its finely-polished porcelain. The shining surface reflects a tired, worn-out face. The utensil scrapes against the mirrored neck, right where a deep red mark stood against the outer color—a mark that he made.

You grimace, having to see it in all of its malicious glory. It's disgusting… Disgraceful. You lift up the fork from the plate, touching it against your neck. Maybe you should shove this into your flesh and carve out the horrid thing…

A surge of cold courses through you as you can sense the artist that created this travesty’s eyes dig into you. You grit your teeth, lowering the fork back down to the plate. You weren’t sure how long it's been since you refused to speak… five minutes? Ten? Maybe even fifteen..?

Your fork grinds against the plate again, the stench of the banquet in front of you assaulting your nostrils with an array of delicious scents. Sugary desserts, mouth-watering meats… And a lot of strange-looking dishes that didn’t seem to even belong to this world. There was one that just looked like a transparent cube, for God’s sake… You weren’t entirely sure if that one was edible.

Not like it mattered to you… the empty plate in front of you hadn't had a morsel on it and that's how it was going to stay.

A small, seemingly lighthearted laugh comes from the fool; although, you could only think of it as mocking your teetering sanity. “Oh my! You must be quite vain if—out of all the delectable bounties of food I slaved over for you—you’ve decided that yourself is the most delicious thing to have on your plate!” You rolled your eyes, ignoring all that the jester had to say.

This was just one date. A date that was forced upon you by the fool with the predatory gaze and a sick, twisted sense of humor. “You’ll be perfect.” Perfect… What did this uncaring freak consider perfect? His statement. That simple three-word statement… it felt like everything was behind it. It was the most genuine thing you believe you’ve heard out of his conniving maw.

Every other questionable simile or purposely vague answer was a small puzzle piece while this was the already done frame for them all to fit inside. If only you could understand what he meant by that. “Of course, It’s not that I could blame you for such a thing...” The playful flirtiness of his speech was painfully obvious.

“Out of all of the 5-star gourmet dishes here… You're the only thing I want to sink my teeth into, like an overweight man being left alone with a box of donuts.” Your eyes rolled inside of their sockets. It's not funny. He’s nowhere near funny. He's a terrifying, mysterious creature with God knows how much power… No one can laugh at that.

At least Jevil could have someone laugh at his jokes. The frown on your mouth curves down more as a silent sigh comes out of your mouth. Jevil... The darkner that you saw last in tears from rejecting his marriage proposal. The only reason you were on this date with Dimentio is because he rescued you from Jevil.

But did Dimentio… really rescue you? From the look of things now… If you knew that this is what Dimentio had in store… you might have been convinced to stay with Jevil instead.

“Where I come from, it is common courtesy to speak when you're spoken to, my healer.” Dimentio’s voice cuts through your thoughts like a serrated knife. You bite down on your lips, not allowing any noise to exit out of them. The rising tension in his tone told you that his patience was starting to run dry; however, even that didn’t sway your conviction to not speak.

From the ebony plate, your two pools of color reflect back at you, dull. You grab the dinnerware, tilting it upward to get a better look at the state of your face. Light bags hung under your faded gaze. Scars showed worry and fear that have taken hold throughout this horrible, horrible “date”. Your teeth grit as you let out a sigh. You keep wasting your energy on him and the hidden meaning of everything he does… It’s starting to wear down your body.

You lower the plate back down to the table, but you pause, widening your eyes at its descent. The wretched clown’s mask-like face shimmered back at you, his smile holding more tension than you were used to seeing in the jester. “Oh! The pain of being ignored!”

You quickly put the plate back down, averting your eyes from it. There was nothing you craved more than to never see that smug, pompous face of his. “Come on now… Are you really this upset..?” The liveliness of his voice was drowned out by a thick cloud of smugness that stuck under his skin and crawled around like an insect. “Ah ha ha… Don’t you think that pretending to despise me is becoming quite the tired act? It was fun at first, but… I grow bored of it.”

Blood freezes in you as every muscle in your body tenses up. That simple little line—something that was just a flirt in a hail of stupid loving words—crawled under your skin and stuck at your being like a parasite. Poison-laced gloves dance on your shoulder, tuck into your stomach as you can feel the brim of his mask-like face graze against yours. “You’ve played this part long enough, like a forty-year-old, washed-up, drug-addicted actor. It's time for a different role.”

Your body shakes as your eyes narrow to tiny slits. Your hands tighten around your fork as you quickly lift it up, slamming it down on his offending hand, only for the appendage to disappear right before the fork would hit it. Your eyes widen as the fork goes down and hits your stomach, the tongs disappearing completely inside of it.

Shock grabs hold of your body. Did you just… seriously do that? You were so blind with rage that you didn’t even think through your action before doing it. Oh God... A chorus of taunting laughter fills up your ears. “Aha ha ha ha!! I take it all back! You really can make an old routine feel like new again!” Mocking… You just stabbed yourself and all he can do is joke about it?

Your blood goes hot as you grasp onto the handle of the cutlery inside of you, tugging on it gently. A ripple of pain goes through your body that makes you wince. Yeah… That is not coming out any time soon. Your breath quickens, It was deep enough inside of you that it could have hit something.

“I know I said that you looked delicious but I didn’t think that you would try a piece for yourself!” Your vein bulges in your neck just from hearing him try to tell another joke. How could he be acting like this in this situation? This is an injury; you would at least expect him to care..!

Jevil, regardless of all of his flaws, did care. He did worry about you whenever you fought for the first time. He wouldn’t be just making jokes about the situation—he would want to help you. But… This? You force your eyes over to look at the jester. His smile was high in a smirk, a smug intrigue being all you could find in his pits of emotion.

This whole time you questioned if Dimentio actually liked you or not… Through his flirting and attempts at getting you, you never had that moment you did with Jevil. You remember staring down at him on his stage, when he looked back up with those heart-shaped eyes—he looked at you with love. When you got badly hurt fighting him, he looked panicked and worried; yet, here you see Dimentio… not caring in the slightest.

Dimentio… He doesn't love you… does he?

“Now, now... I wouldn’t leave you to suffer.” His sharp angular chin digs into your shoulder blade as he places a hand over your wounded stomach. You hiss as the pain of the laceration explodes, screaming at it being disturbed by his uncertain hands. You throw your hands on top of his, moving it away. “J-just leave it,” you grumble. Even though there was never a moment you trusted him, you don’t think you could trust him any less after that.

“Come on now, my healer,” he argues softly, like he was speaking to a toddler that would never comprehend his reasoning. “You need me… Like we’re two ropes holding up a bridge over a craggy, deadly ravine.” Scorching hot pain flows through you as your eyes cast down. The silverware inside of you was moving, tugging itself through magic.

You let out a whimper as you grabbed the blade, fighting against the magician's cruel joke he called help. You don’t just pull out a wound like this without any warning! “Dimentio, stop! You aren’t supposed to take it out!” you yell, begging to an uncaring god that he would be reasonable.

“If one of us snaps—” The magic’s force on the fork skyrockets as all of the strength you put against it is overtaken; and in a single moment, it ripped itself out of your skin. “—then both of our games will end.”

Your scream danced through the air, shaking the world around you. “You motherf—” Blood oozed out of your open flesh, dripping down your stomach and onto your legs. Both of your hands quickly rush themselves over the gaping holes.

“Was this your plan?” The red fluid never let up, more and more squeezing between your fingertips and staining the spot in crimson. Your face pales. Why… Why were you bleeding so much over this? You’ve been stabbed before but it's never been this bad...

Oh, no… The entirety of this date was just a ploy to kill you after all, wasn't it? That would make so much sense, considering that he's been pretending to like you! He was just trying to lower your guard so he could make the killing blow. You were… so right to think that he was planning on drowning you—he probably was going to, but he had a change of plans. He decided to dust you in a place where only he could get to, in some remote part of the garden. The perfect crime…

“Y-you bastard…” You mumble. Your killer's blocky fingers cup the side of your cheek. “Oh, dear… Calling me that is a bit harsh. I’m so sorry that you ended up in this situation, but my hands are clean. I’m here to help my healer, just like how they saved my pitiful being from Queen Jaydes’s grasp.”

On the table, the large cake stationed in the middle of it had a chunk of its fluffiness broken off. The morsel of food floated up to your mouth. “One taste and any damage should be healed, good as new!” Your jaw locks itself in place. No… No, you can’t-! Your body trembles as your vision starts blurring. Tired… The blood loss is starting to affect you. If you don’t eat it, you’ll pass out.

“Ah, you act as if I have done something to it,” Dimentio muses, almost relishing at the utter lack of options you had. “I’m a magician of my word, so when I say that this food will make you feel better… You will feel as free as a man imprisoned for 50 years that just escaped prison with nothing but a spork.”

The small piece of dessert in his hand seemed to taunt you. It knew you didn’t know what hellish concoction could lay underneath it and it loved the panic sitting in on your face as your head rests on the back of the chair, unable to keep upright from the dizziness of blood loss. The remnants of your sanity screamed at you as your hand inched towards the small morsel of food. 

“Taking the initiative, are we? Oh well, well—I was hoping to feed you like the wild, untamed beast you are, but I suppose I can still let you keep your dignity for now.” You roll your eyes at his quips. “J-just shut up…” You quickly grab the dessert before he does anything else and roll the piece of pastry in between your fingers.

It felt light… fluffy like a cake should be, but that did little to stop your soul beating inside of your chest. The fool’s uncaring and conniving grin grows as large as your distrust of him. “Hmmm…? The longer you wait, the more likely you are to pass out, healer, and if that happens…” An evil glint sparkles in his eye.

“Aha ha ha… Well, I’ll help you of course!” A shudder runs down your spine as your entire body violently wretches. Nope, nope, nope- You don’t want to know what the hell he meant by help. In fact, you are just going to pretend that he never said that. Yep, you can't deal with that right now.

He did have a point though. A regretful sigh pours out of your body as you bring the food closer to your mouth. You should get it over with and eat it. Your hand freezes up as it fights back against the decision your brain was making. You had to do it. You shake your head as your other arm grabs the unwilling limb, forcing the cake right next to your mouth.

Please for the love of the Angel, don’t be laced with something...

You quickly open your mouth and throw the food inside. The deceptively sweet taste hits your tastebuds. The creamy icing with the fluffy, sugary carbohydrate makes you gag, nearly spitting it out on reflex. It tasted bitter. It tasted wrong...

You fling your hand over your mouth as you chew on it. Your throat kept undulating, trying to fight you as you finally swallow. You cough as your throat closes on the food, shaking as it slowly inches down your throat, scraping against your supple tissue.

The skin surrounding your wound stretches and grows, slowly sealing up the bleeding hole. You knew Dimentio stared at you, watching every part of that disgusting consumption. His eyes were warmer than ever before and your still-healing stomach turned into a knot. He's never been pleased with something you did before…

“You fought so hard against my attempts to help you and now look at you, pristine like a statue made by Michelangelo himself!” His hand grazes across the spot where the stab happened, learning absolutely nothing from the experience. “I await your apology for being so difficult.”

Apology. The word rang in your ear like the call of a bell, repeating itself over and over again with an annoying chime. Apology. He thinks that you should… be sorry for what you’ve done? This jackass needs to look in a mirror. He’s the one that caused all of this to happen by touching you for the hundredth time!

Your teeth grind against each other. “How dare you th—” Your words stop as his fingers suddenly seize your own. “How about you show your gratefulness to me by agreeing to a dance?” he offers. Your eyes widen at the tenacity of him.

Really…? A dance? Yeah- no. You jump out of your seat, throwing your hands away from his grasp. Your gaze hardens as you step away from him. A dance? You haven't ever danced before and he certainly isn't going to be your first! “There is no chance in hell—”

A soft tone emanates from the piano, a single note rippling across the fancy space. Your ears perk up to the sound and you glance over to see a key of the piano held down with no one operating the machine. You blink at it a brief bit of confusion flowing over you before feeling a familiar cold hand press itself against the small of your back.

“That wasn’t a suggestion.” His appendage went back right onto your palm like it never left. A sharp breath enters your mouth. More notes delicately played by the instrument prance around creating a melody. Your eyes sharpen as you lift up your leg.

You stamp on the spot where Dimentio’s foot stood, only for him to bring it back. “Ah ha ha! You walked in step with me. You put up a fight but all that is merely show dressing for the actor underneath!”

You bite down on your cheek as your eye twitches at his asinine comment. He knows that you didn’t mean it like that. “Why can’t you be quiet for even like five seconds?!” Heat rushes to your face. God, imagine if Rudinn saw you like this… The slight blush on your face as it’s just a whisker away from this jerk’s face? You shudder at the thought.

You growl at him as you prepare to lift your leg once again, and—nothing. Your eyes widen, your gaze throwing down to your leg. It was… frozen, entirely stiff. You grind your teeth as your stomach growls with anger. Is this… the effects of whatever you just ate?

“Hmmmmm~” A twinkle of mischief flashes in the fool’s eyes. “I agree. We should savor this moment instead of filling it with unneeded dialogue.” He moves his other leg behind him. Your jaw goes ajar as the unmovable statue that was your legs follow his lead, utterly under his control.

No… your initial thought was wrong—this seems to be him using levitation magic to make his little marionette move exactly where he wants. Your open mouth falls into a scowl as an annoyed sigh falls from it. “Really..?” You mumble under your breath.

If the fool heard you his face didn’t show it. It kept on its eternal creepy smile with glee; although, it did look like his thoughts were somewhere else than here. The sharp, angular black clown shoes of the fool sidesteps and yours copy them in turn.

Disgusting… This mockery of a real dance full of passion felt as hollow as the smile on the fool’s face. How dare he force you into this and make this your first slow dance?

Your angry face stayed focused on Dimentio’s, also hoping that your disapproval would do something to the jester. Your moves were a mirror copy of his backstep, sidestep, frontstep, creating a small square of movement from the both of you.

He doesn't seem at all bothered by you… makes sense really, just another thing to add to your theory of him not loving you. You shake your head and sigh, what's the point of even fighting it?

You're so tired… It feels like this date has gone on for days and it shows no signs of stopping. Every time you fight it, you just… end up in an even worse position. But even when you tried playing along, Dimentio still pushed your buttons and… The mark on your neck burns from the flashback. It seems nothing you try ever works in your favor with him.

Your choices don’t matter.

At that moment, you close your eyes. You don't need to see what's happening. You don't need to acknowledge anything. The only last resort you can think of is to bear with it until it's finally over.

“My world…” 

Your eyes peel open, sucking in the breath you were going to release. “J-jevil?” falls out of your mouth without a second thought as you slowly move your head around the room, every movement feeling more difficult than before. The same black ballroom from before surrounded you with nothing even implying that the pest was around. Where…? That sounded so real…

The tiles of the piano come down in a clap of thunder. A cacophony of sound stops the peaceful music in its tracks. “Oh…” A sour flavor jumped from the cruel fool’s jaw.

“That catchphrase haunts you like a green shadow in a mansion. Even when it comes from my lips your gaze scatters like doves at hunting season. Hmm…” You blink at him. So… Dimentio was the one that said that? It sounded just like Jevil though… Was dimentio able to do that with his voice..?

You don’t know. Your head kind of hurts and it's hard to think if he’s done that in the past before. “Healer, we both know that I have a reason for craving your presence. From the moment I saw you, I was curious… Curious about your strengths and power. I believe, tonight, I have found my answer to that.” You move your gaze to Dimentio’s eyes, a twinkle of calculation and caution, surprisingly wide open for you to notice.

“W-what..?” Is all you manage to muster as a response to that… that thing he was talking about. Something about curiosity? “Ah ha ha, it would be so bland to spill the metaphorical beans right now~! It would need to be a bit more…” The jester takes his hand out of yours… Wait, his hand was in yours? You couldn't even feel that at all now.

“...Magical.” He snaps his fingers.

The candles in the candelabra all rise, spinning before slowly scattering across space. The flames on top of them sparked brighter as they journeyed, never staying in the same place for long. It kind of reminded you of... fireflies.

Lights that danced around to the darkness around them without a care in the world. It's familiar… But you couldn't think of what that familiarity was coming from. Strangely though- despite the candles floating anywhere they pleased, the room seemed… almost a bit darker than before? It was harder to see anything that wasn't close by to you.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Dimentio said. Your drooping eyes stayed on the spiraling lights, the blurred shades stroking the air. “Y-yeah…” lazily slipped out of your unthinking mouth. It was shiny and… you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of them as they swung back and forth like a pendulum. Everywhere you looked, while the jester started turning you in a slow dance again, had those lights in your sight.

“Magical and vibrant like a well-paid birthday clown.” The lights seem to focus better in your sight… Looking a lot redder than you once recalled. The wooden instrument’s deep cries span through the environment… It felt dark and dreary. 

“It's sad really… The world should be filled with more joyful sights like this.” Joyful…? You weren't so sure if you would describe what you were seeing as happy… but… “Of course, I’m not referring to just the candles my dear~!” You instinctively shut your mouth and put your teeth together, but you can't find the strength in yourself to grind them. It doesn't matter if you did, really...

“-But misery is our company instead.” Well… you can’t deny that you have experienced a lot more misery than happiness throughout your life. You blink slowly at the shaking light as your eyes widen for a second—wait… what are you doing? Why are you considering his words like you actually believe anything he-

The red light catches your gaze again and those thoughts stop in their tracks…

“We both know it well don’t we…? Lies, suffering, tragedy, game-ending—” You swear you could lightly feel his devilish gloved hands stroking your cheek, but... “—like the cycles of a washing machine, we go round and round in a whirlpool of pain.” The candles changed their patterns, circling around. Your eyes tried to catch up with them as they moved. Your head hurts...

“Every world… No, Every dimension that has winked in my direction has the same battle scars… The same grieving family… the same homeless living on the streets...” Breath tickled in your ear as the piano dug into itself, playing the darkest note it could.

“Imperfect...”

The candle stopped in its tracks making you catch your breath as the world tumbled around you. “Ughhhh…” Your hand placed itself on your forehead, trying to calm down the blasting dizziness.

“Don’t you think we deserve better…?” trailed off the fool as the pounding in your head kept beating like a sordid drum. “I-I…” You didn’t even have a word on the tip of your tongue. You didn’t have a word anywhere as a true response. You couldn't think enough… But what he said… seemed correct? “Y-yes…?”

Blocky fingers peel back yours from your head. “Don’t you wish that there was a way to… make these icky things no more? Agony and misery… gone completely?” Thumbs press into your lower jaw as he raises your face up. Your eyes pouring into his empty black and yellow pair. “Aha ha ha… And of course, the one that you hate with every fiber of your outfit… Death.”

Air tunnels back into your nose as your body tenses up. F-Frisk... W-was he…? How did he…? “H-how…?” No matter how tired or terrible you feel… you will always remember what happened to your lightener.

He holds up a single finger to your lips. “What if… there was a way to make a place where that day never happened?” The notes turn soft and understanding, like they were swaddling you in cloth, trying to soothe you. You choke on your own meaningless words. Frisk… F-frisk wouldn't have- Your fingers curl up into the palms of your hands.

“As a magician, I am a bringer of magic and mystical feats that only the common folk could pretend to be, and this is my final act: the ultimate show with the ultimate creation…” The angular hand moves down your torso before sitting at your mid-waist. You get moved down, dipping as the fool leans over your caught body.

“A perfect world.”

Perfect… No darkness, only… happiness, right? Yes, that's a good thing… Everyone… alive and happy… Yes, that’s what you want. Fingers lift the back of your head as the fool’s mouth creeks open wider. “No matter how powerful I am, I am merely one… and your strength and resilience remind me of a certain air-flailing pest… You would be a great help to me.”

You wait on bated breath for the next part of it… You take in a breath as his face inches closer and closer to yours. His fingers starting to dig into your skin.

“Join me… and we will be God.”

Join… in making perfection… If you could make everything happy and perfect, of course you would… You wet your own lips as you open your mouth. Say yes… Say yes- This is the best way to atone for your sins, say yes!!! Your thoughts screamed out but… your tongue refused to move- It wouldn't- It couldn’t say that word.

The smile on the fool’s face drops slightly. “Aha ha ha… You don’t have to worry about the fine print with this savior… Unless you—” his mouth turns jagged and menacing, “—need more convincing…?” A deep whisper that only you could hear. You shiver from it as you bite your lip… it kind of… sounded s-seductive?

“Let me show you what perfection is~.” You freeze completely as his face creeps closer to yours, his mask-like lips pushing forward. Your eyes bulge out as the tiredness inside of you blinked out of existence. All of the jesters touches on you froze your skin again. “N-no…” A whimper threw itself out of you as you tried moving your limbs only to find them useless, all being held up with the bastard’s magic.

You closed your eyes as a tear choked out of them. Not again… Please… J-jevil already did it to you… Y-you can't suffer like that again!

“BYE-BYE!!!”


End file.
